Dimensional Heroes Hearts: Kingdom Hearts 2
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Sora is awake and back! Our heroes join him for another adventure as they travel the worlds fighting off the Heartless as well as the Nobodies.
1. Prologue

The two ships touched down in the small town bathed in twilight as they departed.

"So this is the real Twilight Town. Those memories got it dead on." Natsu said.

"Yeah. Its actually a lot more peaceful than the memories." Pit said.

"Now we just have to find where sora is. And hopefully Jexi, too." Hope said.

"Well, he's in the old mansion right? Problem is we have no clue where it is." Eren said.

"You talking about that haunted mansion?" said a voice as they saw a short creature with a mages hat, a hidden face with yellow eyes and a mages costume.

"Whoa, who are you?" Hope said.

"Vivi. I'm part of the Twilight Town Rules enforcement committee." the creature said.

"Whoa. Another Final Fantasy guy." Rainbow said.

"You wanna look for the haunted mansion right?" Vivi said.

"Yeah, do you happen to know where it is?" Hope asked.

"See that hole in the city walls?" he asked pointing to a hole. Through it is a forest, go through it and you'll wind up at the gates." Vivi said.

"Thanks, Vivi." Hope said.

They traveled through the hole and forest and arrived at the open gates of the mansion.

"Guess we were expected." Hope said as they walked inside as they came across a hidden panel and walked into it. They found themselves in a secret lab underneath the mansion.

"Now I can see how Sora and the others were kept asleep here. A secret lab." Dan said.

As they moved through, they saw two familiar faces waking up.

"Wak. What a nap." Donald said.

"Yeah. Though I don't remember goin to sleep." Goofy said.

"Donald, Goofy! Over here!" Hope said.

"Huh? Hope! You made it out!" Goofy said.

"Yeah! We thought you were still trapped." Donald said.

"Of course, here i am! Why wouldnt I be still stuck in the heartless world? Not that you guys would know." Hope said.

"Is the king here with you?" Donald said looking the group over. "Aw. He isn't."

"Its okay Donald. We'll still go looking for him." Goofy said. "Wait, maybe…"

Going through another door, they saw a large chamber with a pod where Sora slept inside.

"Sora!" Donald shouted.

"Uh, Sora! Wake up!" Goofy said.

The pod then began to shake as it slowly opened up as Sora awoke, yawning and stretching before them.

"Heya Sora. Have a nice nap?" Hope said.

Sora then looked at the groups and smiled. "Donald, Goofy, Guys!" Sora said jumping down with excitement.

"Man, its been so long. Youve grown too, sora. And your voice has become more….mature." Luffy said.

"Yawn." said a voice as Jiminy crawled out. "That was some nap."

"You mean….we were asleep?" Sora asked.

"Must have been or I wouldn't have been so drowsy." Jiminy said.

"But theyre right. How did we even fall asleep like that?" Goofy said.

"Well, we defeated Ansem. Restored peace to the worlds. Found Kairi. Oh yeah. Then we went to look for Riku, the king and Hope's group. I think that's right so far." Sora said.

"But it feels like somethings missing. Jiminy, d'you think you can check the journal?" Donald asked.

Jiminy opened it and looked. "Gee. There's only one sentence. Thank Namine." he said.

"Should we tell em theyve been out for a year?" Hope asked.

"Nah. I'm sure they'll figure it out on their own." Aqua said.

"Maybe we should take a look as where we are first." Goofy said.

"Oh, thats easy. Youre in Twilight Town inside of an old mansion where we just came from a sweet vacation, meeting two superheroes, fought some villains here and there, and i think i almost died when Rainbow…" Pinkie prattled on.

"PINKIE!" everyone shouted, making her stop.

"Sorry." Pinkie said.

"Wow. Kinda wish we didn't go to sleep." Sora said. "But...its still awesome you made it here and out."

"Yeah. Missed ya, man." Hope said as they shook hands. 


	2. Twilight Town

As they explored the town and headed into an alley, Sora was looking around. "Not sure why, but it feels like I've been to this town before."

"I dont think we should tell him yet." Hope said as they walked into a small space where they three kids inside. One tall boy, a boy with a headband and a girl in orange.

"What do you want?" the tall boy asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering what was back here." Sora said.

"Well, now you know this is our spot." the tall boy said as the other boy looked them over.

"You guys are new in town right? I'm Pence." the boy said.

"Hayner, all right." the tall one said.

"My name is Olette. Did you finish the summer homework yet? Independant studies are the worst." the girl said to them.

"Homework?" Sora said as he looked at the other behind him.

"So, what are your names?" Pence asked.

"Oh, We're Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Dimensional Heroes and Hope Squad." Goofy said.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy? We just met someone who was looking for you three. Same goes for Hope." Olette said.

"Sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face. But he had these...big round ears." Pence said.

"The King!" Donald said.

"Mickey. Where did you say he's waiting?" Hope asked.

"At the station. Just head up Sunset Street and you'll hit Sunset Station." Pence said.

As soon as they arrived to the station, they were soon beset by white humanoid creatures with rubber like bodies.

"What the heck? These don't look like heartless." Indigo said.

Sunset got a closer look at an emblem on their heads. "Guys. I think these are….Nobodies!"

"Like the organization guys with Black Coats? No way! These things are white. And worse, they dont have faces! How can they be?" Hope said looking the creatures over they pounced upon the heroes.

"Get gone!" Kanji shouted trying to hit on as it moved their bodies like they were liquid. "These things stretch like rubber and move fast. Keep a guard up!"

As they were fighting and tried to down them, a shape in a black coat with a golden keyblade jumped down and dealt with the remainder of them.

"No way, could you be…?" Sora started.

"Shhh. You gotta board the train and leave town. The train knows the way." the shape said holding out a munny pouch. "Here. This'll cover your expenses."

The formless nobodies got up.

"Argh, those things dont know when to quit!" Kanji said.

The shape then whistled as two familar heroes came down dealt with them easily before they could strike.

"No way, you two?" Hope said as he saw Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Who were you expecting really?" Cat Noir said.

"They're here to help." the shape said.

"Were with him. Anytime youre in danger, we'll come running." Ladybug said before they ran off with the figure.

"The king? Was that really him?" Sora said.

"Well, it definitely looked like him." Goofy said.

"But, the king was locked in the realm of darkness right? And we just saw him now? So if he got out….that means Riku did too!" Sora said perking up.

"Wow. He really picked what he wanted after that." Nami said.

"So, after I find him, we're going to return to the island. Kairi's waiting. What about you two?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy.

"Geez, Sora. Did you really have to ask?" Goofy said as Sora was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Donald said.

"Your faces." Sora said as the two and the group joined in. "What do you say guys? One last journey together?"

"Yeah!" They all said.

"To...where again?" Sora said.

"We gotta board the train." Goofy said.

"And let's see….Whoa! There's 5000 munny in here!" Indigo said.

"Okay then, lets take this thing to whereever it wants to take us." Hope asid.

They all began to board the train as Sora was looking at the munny pouch as the kids from the spot saw this. Olette got out a similar munny pouch as she saw they were the same.

"Huh? Weird." Olette said.

Entering the train, it soon began to take off as Sora looked out the window. "You know...I'll miss them." Sora said.

"Us too. Even though we knew them for about several….minutes." Hope said as he saw a vision of Roxas in Sora's place before switching back to Sora. "Weird."

Hope then saw Rainbow looking at a blue crystal. "Where'd you get that?"

"It was in the bag with all that munny. Pretty cool though." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. But I can't help but wonder...if these items are more than they seem." Hope said.

The train soon stopped on a small strip of land. Looking up, they saw a very familiar tower with a magic hat with stars on top.

"This looks like some tower weve seen and.. Whos that at the entrance?" DOnals asked.

Rainbow recognized the shape and snickers. "He's not looking. I"m gonna try something."

She snuck over to the person blocking the door and cleared her throat.

"Ahem, hello there, mister. What are you doing?" Rainbow asked.

"Hehehe. I sent some of my lackies inside to see if the master of this tower is as strong as he is rumored to be. Word is he's an all powerful sorceror, and he'd make the perfect bodyguard for me. Once he's a heartless, he'll have to do as I say." he said.

"A Heartless?" Donald siad as the trio ran up.

"That's right. They're those dark things that lurk in other people's hearts. Oh, why am I wasting time with you, little girl? Go on. Scram." he said.

"You should find something nicer to do." Goofy said.

"Says who?" he said turning around revealed to be Pete. "Gah! Ohhh. Its you!"

"Pete?" Donald and Goofy said.

"What are you two nimrods doin here?" Pete said.

"What are you doing here?" Donald shouted.

"Let me guess, you know him." Rainbow said.

"We sure do. Pete's be causing trouble for ages. Her majesty locked him up in another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped." Goofy said.

"You wanna know how eh? Well, Maleficent and Flux busted me out thats how!" Pete said. "Now your world, no, all the worlds, are gonna belong to yours truly! Cause...they...right. You guys...did her in." Pete said slowly realizing.

"Thought youd never realize it. And you forgot to tell them that We were the ones who did you in at Disney town." Rainbow said.

"Wait, you did?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, yes they sure did! They ruined my hero scam and got me kicked out by letting, Rainbow hair, texas cowgirl, blue hair, blue man and the cotton candy hair win." Pete said.

"And I ate the ice cream prize." pinkie said.

"And she ate the ice cream prize." pete added.

"You never change, do ya Pete? Well, you may have escaped punishment, but were gonna put you back where you belong." Goofy said getting his Knight's Shield.

"Ha! Even if you beat me and my squad, It'll already be too late! My advace team might have already turned him by now." Pete said.

"Wait, Pete. Isnt this tower supposed to be where Yen Sid lives?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. So what?" Pete said.

Donald jumped in surprise. "You mean to tell me Master Yen Sid lives here?" Donald said running inside.

"Yen Sid is the kings teacher." Goofy said.

"Sounds powerful." Sora said as he and the others ran in leaving Pete in the dust.

"Dang it! Why did I go and tell them that?" he shouted.

They ran up the steps and battled hartless grunts along the way before smashing through the door to Yed Sid's chamber.

"Dont worry Master Yen Sid! Were here to help…" Donal said before seeing Yen sid sitting peacefully in his office. "...you?"

"Is that any way to treat your elders?" Yen Sid asked. "Even one who can handle himself?"

"Oh, right. Hes okay, guys!" Donald said.

"We know." Hope said.

"Ah, there are some faces I havent seen for years. The young hope and as Keyblade Master Aqua. Its good to see you both." Yen Sid said.

"Master." Aqua said bowing as did Hope.

"So, this boy is Sora. I must ask, have you seen the king?" Yen Sid asked.

"Yeah. But he ran off before we could talk with him." Chopper said.

"Yes. He is quite busy these days. So it appears the task of instructing you lot falls upon my shoulders." Yen Sid said.

"I dunno why you see that as a bad thing." Hope said. "Any way, we've just barely survived an attack by…"

"Nobodies, I know." Yen Sid said.

"You know what they are?" Hope said before seeing a small projection of the ones who attacked them at the station. "When someone with a strong will becomes a heartless, the empty shell they leave behind acts on a will of its own. They may pretend to have feelings but, Nobodies don't really exist at all."

"Nobodies...they don't exist." Sora said.

"Now, the one you see before you is known as a Dusk. On your journey, you'll see countless Dusks who intend to do you harm." Yen Sid said.

"Dusks huh. So, there are different types of Nobodies." Aelita said.

"Now, allow me to present another class." Yen Sid said as a figure in a black coat appeared on the desk. "These are a special class of Nobody who retains their memories of their former life and still go on. These ones have formed a group known as Organization XIII. They appear to be working toward a goal, but what this goal is is yet to be known."

"We've met them before." Hope said. "Theres this one called Axel, and he seems like one not to take orders. And two others, Roxas and Xion. Who knows where they are now."

"I see. The information you have given could prove useful." Yen Sid said. "I thank you, Hope the Victor."

"Your welcome." Hope said.

"Now, there has to be something down...about Sora's attire." Yen Sid said. "Those clothes appear much to small for you. Through that door, you will find three good fairies who will get you new traveling garments."

They went through the door to see three familiar looking fairies.

"Look girls. Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Dimensional Heroes and Hope Squad." Flora said.

"Flora, Fauna and Merryweather! You work for Yen Sid now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course dearie. We need to do something since Aurora is now married to the prince." Fauna said.

"Now, let's do something about those clothes." Flora said as the magic hit Sora, turning his clothes pink.

"Oh no, not pink! Make them blue." Merryweather said turning the clothes blue.

"Gah, Merryweather! Make them pink." Flora said turning them back.

"Er, might I have a go?" Fauna asked. She then hit Sora turning his clothes green.

"This is getting us nowhere." Hope said.

"Come on. Can't you just decide?" Sora asked.

"Oh. All right. All together girls." Flora said as they hit Sora as the same time. Sora was now in a black hoodie and pants with some sort of laces over them as well as black gloves and black and yellow shoes.

"Those clothes have magic powers deary. Take this orb and see." Flora said as a yellow orb appeared. Absorbing it, Sora changed into red clothing while wielding a second keyblade in his other hand.

"Oh I know that form!" Pinkie said.

"Yeah, Weiss changed into something like that during her fight with Vexen." Ruby said.

"Oh! Is that true, Miss Schnee?" Fauna asked.

"Yes. I just mustered my courage and it happened. I was wielding two swords and I beat Vexen with it. It felt like a surge of fire going right through me." Weiss said.

"I got one like that two. My outfit turned blue and i felt more calm than usual. Even Sugarcoats cross armor achived it."

"Mine too. And I think mine and Sugarcoats are special." Indigo said.

"Yes. It is a bit strange, but it felt amazing." Sugarcoat said.

"Now, there's something else for you. From Master Yen Sid." Fauna said.

Upon returning to the chamber, they saw a familiar blocky looking ship flying outside.

"Its the Gummi Ship!" Donald said.

"We found it flying around the lanes looking for you. I instructed Chip and Dale to come here as they were happy to see you all alive." Yen Sid said.

"So, what do we have to do now? Find more keyholes?" Hope asked.

"You sealed all the keyholes. But there is something. Whenever you reach a new world, you may encounter a light in the sky. As soon as you see it, lock it with your keyblade. New paths will open as you do. As soon as it is locked, returned to your ships immediately." Yen Sid said.

"Why? What are those holes in the sky called?" Hope asked.

"What they are called is not your important issue. You will just have to put trust in this." Yen Sid said.

"Right. I understand." Hope said as they headed to their ships.

"Good luck...all of you." Yen Sid said.

"Okay, you guys know the drill." Donald said as they took flight. "No frowning. Smiles only!"

"Yeah, we havent forgotten." Hope said.

"Okay. So, our first stop is wak! Our world identifier! Its been removed!" Donald said.

"So we can't get info ahead of time. And it looks like only one world is available." Sora said.

"Wait! I think this is one we know." Goofy said as they flew towards it. 


	3. Hollow Bastion

In a familiar looking castle, Pete was looking around it. "Maleficent! Maleficent?" he said looking around. "I guess, they really did finish her off. Great. Now what's gonna happen to our plans?" Pete groaned before seeing a familiar looking raven nearby.

Meanwhile, in a small marketplace, the group soon arrived. "Wait. This is...Hollow Bastion." Sora said.

"WHoa. They really re did the place." Applejack said as they saw Heartless and Nobies run and fly by. "But still got some troubles."

As they looked around the marketplace, they saw a familiar looking duck in a top hat and robe near a fridge.

"Uncle Scrooge!" Donald said.

"Scrooge!" Estelle said.

"Ah, Donald my lad. And the pink haired lass from before." Scrooge said.

"What brings a rich guy like you here?" Hope asked.

"I'm trying to reinvent my all time favorite flavor of ice cream. Sea Salt Ice Cream." Scrooge said. "But I'm having trouble with it."

"Really?" Natsu said licking it. "Ugh! It tastes like feet!"

"I know. Its terrible." Scrooge said.

"So...good luck with that." Kat said as they headed down to the residential district where they saw small orbs moving around.

"What are these?" Gon asked.

"That's the towns defense system." said a voice as they saw a familiar ninja girl on the roof.

"Yuffie!" Naruto said.

"Look out!" Yuffie called out as they were quickly set upon by Dusks.

"Nobodies." Hope said ready to fight before a Nobody wielding two swords blocked his approach. "And a new kind too."

As it charged in with its swords, it was quickly cut down by Roy. "Samurai Nobodies, I must assume." Roy said.

"Now they have swords? What is up with these things?" Hope asked.

"I have to assume Nobodies vary in appearance just like the heartless do." Sci-Twi said.

It wasn't long until they were all dealt with before Yuffie jumped down. "Well, you guys haven't gotten rusty thats for sure."

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Sora said.

"Hehe. Is that suppose to be Leon?" Yuffie giggled.

"Hey, you could've helped out, yknow." Naruto said.

"Nah. You guys had it." Yuffie said.

"Where are the others?" Kirito asked.

"They're all working on stuff over at Merlin's." Yuffie said.

They ran toward a familiar looking house where inside were Cid, Aerith, Leon and Dunban.

"Well, nice to see you chaps pulling it together nicely." Dunban said.

"Dunban. Guess you were serious on your word." Erica said.

"Guys, meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie said cheerfully.

"We missed you." Aerith said.

"Well, ain't you in top shape." Cid said.

"I knew it." Leon said.

"Knew what?" Hope asked.

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered all of you guys all at the same time." Leon said.

"Why is that?" Hope said.

"It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again." Aerith said.

"Is cloud here too?" Hope asked.

"He's on this world, but not in town right now. He's still searchin for that Sephiroth guy." Cid said.

"Sephiroth. Even after losing Midgar, that guys still bad news." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. Even with Midgar gone, he still wants to complete his quest." Indigo said. "Thanks anyway."

"Don't be thankin us just yet." Cid said.

"Hollow Bastions got a problem. A big problem." Leon said.

"Well, we're here to help in any way possible!" Natsu said.

"Just as I was hoping. Meet me in the Bailey after you take care of things here. There's something I need to show you." Leon said heading out the door.

"So, is merlin in?" Sci-Twi asked.

"You rang?" said a voice as the wizard himself appeared behind them.

"There you are. So, anything you need?" Estelle asked.

"Not at this moment. But, have you gotten the cards yet?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, right. Here." Aerith said presenting a few cards.

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member." Sora read.

"Exactly. You see, these cards, they prove all of you are residence of Hollow Bastion and members of the committee." Aerith said.

"I this the problem?" Hope asked.

"We still need to head to the Bailey. You are not all in it today." Dan said.

They arrived at the Bailey where they saw Leon looking out. "Hey, so whats...the….problem?" Pit said before they saw an entire ravine filled with heartless.

"Mother of god…" Hope said.

"We're trying to get Hollow Bastion back to the way it use to be. But there's that….and that." Leon said pointing to a few Dusks below.

"Theres gotta be.. I dunno, 1000 heartless down there. Even with you here it wont be a winning fight."Hope said.

"And then there's those Organization XIII guys." Goofy said.

"You called?" said a distant voice.

"Of course they'd come here." said another.

"This calls for a celebration." the first one said as Dusks and Samurais began appearing and heading for the gate.

"We can't let them get into the town!" Leon said.

"C'mon!" Sora said.

They clashed with the Nobodies as they attempted to reach beyond the gates as the heroes defended it. It wasn't long till all of them had been dealt with.

"The Keyblade, truly a marvelous weapon. If only it were in more...capable hands." the first voice said.

"Show yourself!" Sora shouted.

Appearing on a wall was a cloaked figure. As he rose his hands, five others appeared behind him.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy said.

"Now we can settle this." Sora said.

"A pity. And here I thought we could be friends." the leader said before they vanished.

"Stop!" Donald called out before running into one of them near the steps. "Dagnabbit. You blocked our path!"

"Oopsy Daisy." the figure said.

"Move!" Gajeel shouted.

"Now, do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?" he said.

"Get out of the way!" Hope said.

"As if! You can talk all you want but that won't change a thing." he said.

"Then we'll make you move!" X said.

"Heh. That might work if I were just any old dude. But I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing any old about me." he said.

"Tough talk from someone who made his minions do the fighting." Lucina said.

"I think you have the wrong impression." he said.

"You gonna cry?" Sora said.

"As if! I think you all need to be reminded of the crowd you're running against." he said.

"Remind me?" Sora said glaring at him.

"Heh. That's right! He use to give me that same exact look!" the man said.

"You can't psyche me out by saying random stuff." Sora said.

"Be a good boy now. Same goes for you….baby blue." he said before vanishing.

"Does he know me?" Hope wondered. "And why did he call me baby….wait. The only person who called me that was….Braig!"

"Braig? You mean that guy from Radiant Garden me and Spectra fought?" Rainbow asked.

"So you fought him too?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. He was a creep back then and had us on the ropes. It wasn't until Spectra took his eye that we got the upper hand. I never expected him to be back." Rainbow said.

"That guy was strange." Sora said looking at his card. "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member." he said before the card glowed with a strange light. As it shined, it opened a keyhole in the sky. Sora's keyblade shined as he fired at it, opening up a new path.

"Whoa. What is that?" Luffy said in excitement.

"A new path has just opened up for us." Sora said smiling.

"Organization XIII. They seem tough. Go get em." Leon said.

"I promise we'll be back sometime!" Hope said as they ran off. 


	4. The Land of Dragons

A village was up in flames as a man with a winter barbarian style of clothing stood in the wreckage and remains and saw a hawk fly above him. Meanwhile in the bamboo, a person in green armor was watching as a dragons shadow loomed above her.

"See that Mulan? Its Shan Yu, leader of the Hun Army! I can see it now, Fa Mulan whoops public enemy number 1! You gonna be famous, I'm talking A-list!" the dragon said.

"Mushu, I'm not sure. I haven't even joined the army yet. I have to take my father's place and preserve the Fa family's honor." the person said.

"Hey, you didnt come all this way for nothin. Our worlds back in business, so...whatever. You just scared." the dragon said.

"Aren't you?" the person said.

In the distance, the group just arrived to see the sinister dragon shadow on the rocks.

"Is that a heartless?" Donald wondered.

"Only one way to find out." Sora said.

They charged in.

"Sora wait, that dragons familar, hold up!" Hope shouted getting the dragon and persons attention.

"Gah! Dont let it end like this!" shouted a red dragon as he leapt into the person's hands.

"Wait...is that Mushu?" Goofy said.

"That's right! I know you heard of me. I'm little, lethal and legendary!" Mushu said.

"Oh cmon, Mushu. You remember us, right?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, I'll remember you in the face if you don't…" he began before seeing them. "Sora, Donald, Goofy and my best hero buds!" Mushu said.

"Well, i can see this is your world. Back to normal, like it should." Linkle said.

"Do you know them?" the person asked.

"Know them? Man we use to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together. To be honest, they're pretty weak so I always had to bust them out of a lotta tight spots." Mushu said.

"Something like that." Hope said.

"But hey, youre right. Thanks to you guys, my worlds back in business. ANd a good thing too. Maybe you could pay me back a little for all the times you summoned me." Mushu said.

"Uh-huh. As I recall, I rescued you." Linkle said. "And who is that?"

"I'm Mulan. Uh. I mean...uh…" the person said.

"Ping!" Mushu said.

"Mulan Ping?" Donald asked.

"No. Just Ping. Son of Fa Zhou." Ping said.

"You know Mushu?" Natsu asked.

"Mushu is one of my family's guardians." ping said.

"And like i said, for all those summons, that means you gotta pay me back. Specifically, Ping here." Mushu said.

"Alright, we'll bite. What do you want us to do for you?" Hope asked.

"You see, Ping here was just about to join the Imperial Army. We gotta go find the other recruits in the training camp." Mushu said.

"Would you like to join us? It might be easier to join in if I'm with more guys like you." Ping said.

"Guys like us?" Luffy said. "I dont get it."

"Ugh, its obvious!" Rainbow siad. "Listen guys. That man over there may seem like her story checks out. But in reality…" Rainbow started. "her real names Mulan… DAUGTHER of Fa Zhou."

"You're a….GIRL?" Sora and Donald said in shock.

"Did you really not notice?" Ping said.

"Nu uh." Donald said.

"Not me." Sora said.

"I think its working." Ping said.

"Nah. Those two would fall for anything." Mushu said.

"Watch your words, Old Pal. You might eat them one day." Hope said. "So, were joining an army. What for exactly?"

"Oh, I forgot that part. See, before this world fell to those Heartless guys, this area was under attack by the Huns. And leading them all, was this guy." Mushu said showing Shan Yu's picture. "Shan Yu, leader of the hun army. And also leading those shadow guys. The heartless."

"No Surprise. His heart must really be full of darkness." Sora said. "But that gives us more of a reason to help out."

They walked into the training camp together.

"Okay, so we jut need to mingle with the other trainees, right?" Hope said.

"Yup. Remember girl...Manly." Mushu said.

Ping then walked in with an awkward looking walk.

"I dunno whether to laugh or not." Hope said.

"Hey, she's trying her best." Dan said.

They then saw a line for food.

"Finally, some food! I'm starved!" Luffy said running and knocking over a guy with an eye patch and red armor underneath.

"Hey! Watch it, Straw Hat!" the man said.

"Nope. Gotta get food!" Luffy said.

"But I was in line first. You starting a fight over this?" the man said.

"A fight? Okay!" Luffy said pulling an arm back. "Gum Gum…..Pistol!" he shouted knocking him out.

"What d'you think youre doing, you idiot?!" Nami called out.

"He was messing with me so I knocked him out. More food for me!" Luffy said.

"Alright, grub time!" a skinny man in orangs said as the red one got up to take his spot back, knocking him back.

"I wonder what they are serving for lunch today?" said a large man in blue armor.

"Knuckle Sandwiches." the red armor man said as they started a fight in the lunch line.

"That does it!" Donald said getting into the fray when sora got count in the fight.

"Hey! Dont get involved!" Goofy shouted.

"Yeah. Let me in!" Natsu said joining in.

Gray took off his jacket. "Alright! Been a long time since we had a brawl for no good reason!"

"You show them who's boss, Natsu!" Happy shouted as the fight escalated for a bit.

"Great. This was the last thing we needed." Lucy said.

"Now there's no need to…" Erza began before a random bowl hit her in the head.

"Oh boy…" Hope said.

"That….was the last straw." Erza said before she joined into the battle.

"Now what?" Hope said.

"Soldier's! Get back in line!" said a mans voice as the fight stopped. A man in a uniform and red cape began to approach.

"The captain." the skinny man said as they all stood in attention.

"And who is the one resposible for this madness?" the captain asked.

"He did, Captain Shang. He was stealing food along with his lackeys." the man in red said pointing at luffy.

"Hey, I was Hungry!" Luffy shouted.

"We don't allow that kind of behavior in this army. Shape up or get out." Shang said.

Hope adjusted himself before Heartless in the shapes of Jiang Shi entered the camp.

"Intruders in the camp?" Shang asked. "What are these things?"

"Heartless!" Sora said getting ready for a fight. "This is where we prove ourselves."

"Mula- I mean Ping, whatever. Hope you're ready!" Hope said.

They charged in against the invading heartless as they dealt with them while Ping assisted. It wasn't long before they were all done away with.

"Hmm. Impressive." Shang said. "You've come to enlist right?"

"Uh, yes. Us and Ping here!" Hope said.

"Well, you did do well during the fight. Very well. I'll allow you to enlist." Shang said. "But I see what you also have figting women in your midst. Normally, I dont allow women in the ranks unless they sneak in, but youve all proven yourselves. Just this once I will allow women into the army."

"Whew…" Hope said. "Well, any info regarding the Hun's movements will be appreciated."

"I see. Follow me into my quarters." Shang said leading them inside. "Now then, we hear the Huns are moving into the mountains in order to go over to the Imperial City. We'll be heading up the pass to a small nearby village."

"And we'll hit em hard when they pass by right?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. This will be a pincer movement. As soon as they enter, we cut off their retreat, making it easy to take them out." Shang said.

"It's not that simple. SHan Yu might have tons more heartless than the one's he sent into the camp." Aqua said.

"Yeah, not to metion his other troops still fresh and ready to go…" Hope said.

"But we have you. We move out at dawn." Shang said.

At night…

"I didnt expect to attack Shan Yu so soon. But I cant back down." Ping said.

"Even if youre a woman, someone has to give the Fa family some Honor back." Hope said. "As long as Shang doesnt find out your a woman, we're gonna be good."

At dawn, the troops moved into the mountans to see a village already destroyed.

"Man, Shan Yu isnt stopping for anything, is he?" Rainbow said.

"We were too late." Shang said. "We still have one more chance. They only way to the imperial city is over the mountain. We'll find them there at the summit."

They headed up the mountain as the cold winter wind blew.

"Dang. If I knew it was going to be this cold, I would have brought a parka." Pit said.

"I understand your peril, but what about your friend? He doesnt have his shirt on." Shang said looking at Gray.

"That's cause he's an ice freak. Its like the cold doesn't even phase him." Pit said.

Upon arriving at the summit, they saw Shan Yu stand on the mountain with his falcon as flying heartless appeared at his side.

"A whole army of heartless." Kos-Mos said.

"Attack!" Shan Yu ordered as the flying heartless flew down at the army.

"Ready the artillery! Hold them off while we load the launchers." Shang said.

"Not a problem." Hope said as his group charged in against the heartless. "Though, this may be a bit more than we can chew."

As they fought against the army, the second wave started to come down with Shan Yu.

Ping watched this from below before seeing the launcher. "Sorry!" he said taking the launcher and aiming it at a mountain. "Let's see. Flint, flint. I need a…." he said before seeing Mushu. Ping grabbed him and made him spit fire onto it before Mushu landed on it as it fired.

"You're going the wrong way!" he shouted before it hit the mountain making it rumble.

"That sounds kinda like a…." Rainbow began before seeing the snow. "AVALANCHE!"

"Oh cra..!" Hope said as most of them were buried under the snow. Titanica was able to change size and stay at least neck deep in it.

"Well, at least I can still see. Just hope the others are alright. I don't wanna. Ow! Something just grabbed onto my leg! Ow! And another one! What is going on under there?" she said.

Titanica shrunk to normal size and landed on top of the snow. She found that inside the hole she made with her giant size, the heroes and parts of the army were inside. "Oops. Sorry." she said.

"We're….cool." Hope said looking ready to pass out. "Just wish she'd tell us before doing that."

They looked over to see the Sora group as well as Shang and Ping all right.

"Thanks Ping." Shang said.

"You're welcome." Ping said.

"I should have never have doubted you. You have my complete trust." Shang said.

"Thank you, captain." Ping said.

Hope was smiling before he saw Mushu pop out of the snow. "First she uses me as a lighter and then turns me into a cannonball. The head ancestors gonna hear about this. You know, that's it. I give up. I can't take this no more. C'mon Mulan. Lets just quit this charade and go home girl." Mushu said talking to Ping.

"Mushu." Ping said as he noticed Shang.

"Mulan?...A woman? It can't be!" Shang said.

"Ping!" Sora shouted as he and the heroes ran to her.

"Oh good. You're okay." Goofy said.

"You knew. You all knew that Ping was a woman the whole time!" Shang said. "Why I should…"

"Captain Please!" Hope said running over. "If you want to dismiss them from the army, thats fine. BUt at least take me to the Capital to ensure that you have a witness of Shan Yu's Death."

"Fine. As of this moment, you're a POW. You will come with me to explain yourself to the Emperor." Shang said.

"Hope…" Luffy said.

"Sorry guys. But this has to go down like this. I dont want to see you all in a position like this." Hope said as they marched to the captital. But hope wasnt in chains, rather walking along side shang.

"I must ask you. Why did you take the fall for your comrades?" Shang asked. "You could have let them face their own actions, yet you took the blame. Why?"

"I dont want to see my friends suffer. Even if you were gonna dismiss them, I had to prove to you… that one of us had the honor to keep going." Hope said.

"An honor that comes from protecting your comrades…" Shang said. "I misjudged you. You dont deserve to be a prisoner if you…"

"No. I'm gonna see this through. I'm sticking with my choice." Hope said.

At the capital, Hope was presented to the Emperor with Shan Yu's sword.

"Your majesty, I come with the proof that Shan Yu is no more. His sword, and this man." Shang said. "He took the blame of letting a lone woman called Mulan into the ranks. But I do not think him dishonorable to the codes of china. He risked himself to protect her and hsi comrades."

"I see." the Emperor said looking Hope over. "He is an honorable boy. I can tell you that much."

"If I'm to be punished in any…" Hope said before hearing explosions. Outside in the courtyard, he saw the heroes marching in and battle heartless. "Aw geez."

"Hope! You need to get out of there! Shan Yu! He's still alive!" Natsu shouted.

"What?' SHang asked in shock before a familiar falcon took the sword from his hands and on the roof of the palace stood Shan Yu himself.

"Impossible…" Shang said as Shan Yu Leaped down and permeated Darkness to the hereos.

"You wanna go? Fine then, lets go! We arent letting you lay a single strike on Hope, you heart isn't gonna be the only thing lost!" Luffy shouted.

"Empty threats." Shan Yu said holding a sword to the Emperor's neck. "Now you'll bow to me."

Hope tackled Shan Yu off the palace and into the courtyard.

"Quickly men! Secore the emperor and dont let him be touched by Heartless!" SHang said as the three man dragged him into the palace.

"Good. He's gah!" Hope said before seeing Shan Yu pinning him down.

"Now...I think I'll make an example of you." he said raising his sword. But before it hit, something gripped the blade. A figure in a brown cloak.

"Who are…." Hope said.

"Man. And you keep thinking I'm the one who needs saving?" the figure said.

"Is it really?" Hope said as he figure pushed Shan Yu back before tossing his cloak off. He was revealed to be a boy with a muscular body with some scratches on it as well as seven colors in a like on his back.

"Man, its been a good year for training. Say, ya missed me right? Hope?" said the boy.

"Man, I barely recognized you. How long youve been working out….Jexi?" Hope said.

"I've always looked this way. You just never saw it this close." Jexi smiled.

"He came back!" Dan said.

"Who are you?" Shan Yu said.

"I'm called a lot of things. A hero, a leader. But….I'm just Jexi." Jexi smiled.

Hope rebounded and entered a fighting pose.

"It's payback time!" Hope said.

"Let's go!" Sora shouted as the heroes ran up the steps.

"My friends….take down the heartless and the hun!" Jexi shouted.

They battled Shan Yu as the heatrless closed in.

"I got Shan Yu, just take the heartless, guys!" Jexi said as he charged in with his hand become a sword. The two of them engaged in a sword fight as they tried to push the other back only for Jexi to overpower him and knock him back.

Shan Yu then collapsed on the ground as the Emperor arrived.

"Seize that man!" Shang shouted.

"That's gonna be hard….seizing a deadman." Jexi said feeling the huns pulse. "Idiot went and lost his heart to darkness."

"Oh yeah! Talk about burning some hunny buns! Oh yeah! Mulans the best! Mulans the best!" Mushu cheered. "No wait a minute. I'm the best! Mushu's the Best! Mushu's the best!"

The Emperor then approached the group. "I've heard a great deal about you Fa Mulan. You stole your fathers armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial Soldier. You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entirety of the Chinese Army, and dishonored your family name." The Emperor said.

"Yeah. We get it." Sora said.

"But in the end….you have saved us all." the Emperor said bowing.

"So it does work out in the end." Hope said.

"And you." The Emperor said. "Never in the history of china have i seen someone filled to the brim with honor. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for Mulan's greater good, as well as your comrades. That… is the sign of a good and honorable leader, if I ever saw one my self. You are a truly a great if not amazing warrior." the Emperor said.

"Yep. Taught him everything he knows." Jexi said with an arm around him. "And...he's a pretty awesome friend."

"Aw…" Hope said as the two high fived.

Then at that moment, a light came from Shan Yu's sword as a keyhole appeared in the sky. Sora aimed his keyblade at it as it opened a new path. "Looks like its time to hit the road again." Sora said.

In the ships, the next world was already in sight. A large dark castle floating before their sight. 


	5. Beasts Castle

"This castle sure is creepy." Goofy said.

"Yeah. I wonder who lives here." Sora said as a loud roar shook a lot of the group up.

"That roar… it sounds kinda familiar." Goofy said.

They thought for a moment before hearing it again.

"That's the Beast!" Killua said.

"So this is the world where he lives. Man, its been since Hollow Bastion that we've seen him." Natsu said before they saw a Shadow creep by into a nearby room.

Entering the small room, they only saw a small fireplace with a fire going as well as a rose underneath a glass.

"It's beautiful…" Erica said approaching before a heartless blocked her off. "Uh, found it." she said before other Shadow's joined it.

"Looks like he's got a heartless problem." Isaac said. "And we're the exterminators."

They began battling against the heartless as they kept coming back one after the other.

"There's so many. Where do they keep coming from?" Sora said.

"Somebody help us!" Donald shouted before the doors opened wide as they saw the Beast at them letting loose a roar before eliminating the heartless.

"Wow. So glad you were-" Ranma said before the beast knocked him back as well as a few others before grabbing the rose and leaving with it.

"What the? Whats gotten into him?" Hope asked.

"And why'd he have to go and do that?" Donald said rubbing his face.

"Maybe some locals in this castle can give us some answers. Belle has to be here." Pinkie said.

"Yeah. You're right. If the Beast lives here, so does Belle." Ruby said.

They navigated the castle and located a lone room at the end of the East Wing.

"Oh. What am I going to do?" said a voice inside.

"That's definitely Belle." Yumi said.

"I'll get her out!" Donald said stepping back.

"Donald!" Sora said before Donald fell through the unlocked doors.

"Wak! Who did that?" Donald shouted before seeing Belle.

"Donald!" she said picking him up and hugging him.

"Hey, its been awhile belle." Hope said.

"Same. I never truly got to thank you for saving me and the other princesses before." Belle said.

"Ah. Its no big deal. So, know what's going on with the Beast?" Indigo asked.

"Right. He hasn't exactly been himself lately. He's been cold and distant. He's even gone and locked all of the servants in the undercroft in the west wing." Belle said.

"And does he have the keys, or…?" Hope said.

"Since when does a locked door keep us out?" Natsu grinned. "We'll break it down if we have to."

As they entered the west wing, they saw a lone wardrobe blocking the door.

"Well, this is gonna be easy." Zoro said pushing it aside. "There."

The Wardrobe then gained a face and moved back. "Do you mind?" she said before going back to sleep.

"It talks!" Donald said in shock.

"Again, talking doorknob. Does a talking wardrobe phase you that much?" Hope said.

"Its just not normal!" Donald said.

"So how do we get this thing out of the way? I mean her." Gemini asked.

"We'll just keep pushing her slowly until she's out of the way completely." Jexi said.

"Just dont wake her up or she'll push back." Lucy said as they cautiously pushed the wardrobe across the floor until they fully uncovered the door.

"My. Such a good nap." the wardrobe said waking up before looking at the group. "Oh, I haven't this many men since I was still human."

They entered to see a large door with stone beasts on it.

"Wow. He really went wild with the gloomy decor." Sakura said before Jexi noticed the eyes of the stone beasts blink. They started to come alive as twin heartless monsters who held the lock in their claws and fistbumped each other.

"Finally, some boss heartless. What should we name you two?" Hope said.

"I'm going with Thresholder." Jexi said. "And they aren't actually alive. There's a heartless inside them possessing the stone, making it come alive. I've encountered this kind of heartless before on my journey. They're called Possessors."

"So how do we…?" Yosuke asked.

"Attack the lock they're holding to force it out." Jexi said.

"All too easy, huh?' Sonic said.

"Yeah. Possessors aren't that strong." Jexi said as they began to attack the lock until a ball of purple darkness flew out of it.

"That's the Possessor! Get it!" Jexi shouted.

As it tried to escape, Hope got in its way. "Trying to cut and run? I don't think so!" Hope said pulling a fish back and hitting the monster, making it dissipate before their eyes as the Thresholder vanished quickly after.

They then entered the room to see only a tea pot and cup, a clock and a candlestick.

"There's no one here." Sora said.

"No one here to rescue." Donald said.

"Did someone say rescue?" said a french voice.

"Shh. Keep it down. It might be THEM." said another.

"Aw, they look like nice children to me." said a womans.

"Uh. We are nice. Belle sent us. Where are you?" Goofy asked before the four objects gained awareness and began moving around.

"A candle, a clock, a tea pot and cup, and a wardrobe." Hope said. "Were you all once human in this castle?"

"But of course. My name's Lumiere. The clock is Cogsworth and those two are Mrs. Potts and Chip." the candlestick said.

"Yes. We were once human. Was the Enchantress's spell that changed us just as it did the prince." Cogsworth said.

"It seems so long ago…" Lumiere said.

"I know the story." Rainbow said. "Beast was once a prince that was really selfish. A beggar woman came by one night for shelter. When offering a rose, he refused. Her ugliness melted away and she became an enchantress. She then turned the servants into objects and prince into a beast. Now he's stuck that way till he loves and is loved in return." Rainbow said.

Everyone stared at rainbow.

"What? Okay, sometimes I read fairy tales." Rainbow said.

"Yes. But now someone is talking to the Beast, twisting his mind. A man in a black coat." Lumiere said.

"The Organization? They're here?" Jexi said.

"Yeah. They've been pretty active lately." Hope said.

"Yes. He was a man with dreadlocks. He could be in the Beasts room in the West Wing right now." Cogsworth said.

"Lets pay this guy a visit." Hope said.

They came to beasts room and found the exact man standing there with the Beast

"Jig is up...who are you?" Hope asked.

"Xaldin. See, she even has accomplices." he said to Beast.

"DOnt listen to him beast! He's trying to revert you to your selfish ways!" Sci-Twi siad.

"Why bother appealing to him? You are much too late. He is nothing but a beast. And soon to be….a Heartless." Xaldin said before vanishing.

Beast turned to them and roared in rage at them.

"I think we really gotta do this." Jexi said.

"I need to try something with him. Just wear him down enough so it'll work." Hope said.

"If you say so…" Jexi said.

The heroes fought against the Beast as Hope stood back. The Beast growled as he was slowly worn down.

"Hope, if you have some big plan, now would be the time to use it!" Pit said.

Hope made his move and stunned beast. Then his hand glowed with light.

"Wha…?" Jexi said.

"Cmon! Snap out of it….now!" Hope said palm striking beast and purging the darkness within. Beast groaned as he slowly got up.

"Ugh. What….happened?" he said.

"Guys? What did Hope just do?" Jexi asked.

"Youre not the only one whos been training. I've learned the Path of Purification to relive heartless and those not too gone from light back from it." Hope said.

"Jexi, Hope, Sora. Please. What...have I been doing?" Beast asked.

"Long story short, an Organization guy was close to turning you into a heartless. He even made you lock up your own servants and be distant from Belle." Hope said.

"Xaldin! He used my anger...to control me. He turned my sadness, despair, and turned it all into rage!" Beast growled.

"Whoa whoa! Calm down big guy! He's gone now. Now with your world back, you can continue to be with Belle and have her teach you about love." Hope said,

"Belle! Oh how I must have treated her." Beast said.

"No worries. You can apologize to her in person." Sora said.

As they traveled across the castle to the East Wing and into Belle's room, they saw only the Wardrobe inside.

"Oh, master. So good to see you." the Wardrobe said.

"Where is Belle?" Beast asked.

"Uh, she left a little while ago to look for you." Wardrobe said.

"What?" Beast yelled before running out of the room.

"Someone better not have kidnapped her again, her being one of the seven princesses of light makes her a target." Aqua said.

They ran into the main foyer.

"Beast! Are you there?" said Belle's voice.

"Belle! Where are you?" Beast asked.

"Beast! Help! I'm in the ballroom!" Belle shouted.

They ran into the Ballroom only to see no one inside. But before them floated a dark sphere of a heartless with chains on it.

"A Shadow Stalker." Jexi said.

"You know what that is?" Hope asked.

"During the training, I learned of the names of the heartless. Surprisingly, all the names we picked were dead on. This one's a pure blood." Jexi said.

"Then I can purify it. I can…." Hope said before the Shadow Stalker went into the floor as the darkness spread all over the ballroom, twisting and turning it into a dark place.

"Whoa. Big ball and creepy decided to redecorate." Chie said.

The Shadow Stalker laughed with its chains as it went into the pillars, making them come alive like claws.

"Uh, Yu? Now would really be a good time to call a-Whoa!" Yukiko said nearly dodging a strike.

"It won't make any difference unless we hit the pillar the stalker went into." Jexi said.

"Then that's what I'll do." Yu said drawing his sword as he ran towards the pillar and slashed it with the stalker flying out into the open.

"Now's my chance!" Hope said as his fist lit up and punched it. "Ha! Now be….what the?" Hope said watching as a dark cocoon formed around it.

"What's happening?" Sora said.

"Its using Hope's energy to go through some kind of metamorphosis." Aqua said.

"Uh….a good kind?" Hope said before the cocoon burst opened revealing a dark creature with a red cape, claws and a more monstrous appearance. It roared fiercely after being freed.

"Its a Dark Thorn now. Another Pureblood." Jexi said.

"Sorry Hope, but we gotta put it down before it gets out." Natsu said.

"And its gonna be harder now." Jexi said as they saw the Dark Thorn vanish. "It can camouflage."

"So it can turn invisible? No fair!" Happy said.

"Hmm." Sonic said before seeing the chandelier. "Then we'll make it come out!" Sonic said running up the walls and too the chandelier where he began swinging it till it hit Dark Thorn, making it appear. "Sorry, but I just had to lighten up your day."

"I got him!" Sora said running up and slicing it in half with his keyblade. The monster roared before it began fading away.

The ballroom returned to normal as Belle came in from the outside awning.

"We did it!" Sora said.

"So you think." said a voice as they saw Xaldin behind them.

"Xaldin!" Beast shouted trying to attack before he vanished.

"I dont know how that blue pest purified every last bit of my darkness in him, but it won't matter in the least." Xaldin said before completely vanishing.

The cursed rose then glowed with light as another Keyhole appeared in the sky. Sora aimed his keyblade at it, unlocking a new path for them to travel on. "Another new path." Sora said.

"We should really be going. But let us know if you want protection in case any organization members return." Hope said as they left.

As soon as they got into their ships, they found them moving on their own.

"What the? What's wrong with our ships?" Hope asked.

"Hmm. Strange. They all seem to be heading back to Hollow Bastion." Jexi said.

They disembarked onto the main streets when they saw Soldiers running out of Merlins. "What's happening at Merlins?" Yuri wondered as they ran in. Inside they saw Merlin weakly get up.

"Oh dear. Blasted Heartless." Merlin said.

"Merlin, were you the one who called us here?" Sora asked.

"Why yes. I was. I called you all back because there were a few things we needed to discuss. The first...is this." Merlin said as a familiar book appeared.

"Poohs storybook!" Sora said.

"Yes. Five of you are good acquaintances with Winnie the Pooh and I happened to find the book while heartless were after this for some reason or another." Merlin said.

"Well, I guess it does inspire some sort of happiness to people." Estelle said.

"Now, mind watching the book for me while I go and get the other secret thing I want to discuss." Merlin asked.

"Sure." Hope said as Merlin left. "Wonder how Pooh's doing?"

"Wanna find out?" Donald asked holding the book open.

Hope, Jexi, Sora, Pinkie and Estelle entered the book as they saw the bear himself sitting on his log eating honey. "Oh, hello there, my friends." Pooh said.

"I see nothings changed at all." Jexi smiled.

'Yes. I was just about to do my stoutness exercises. Care to join?" Pooh asked.

"Of course!" Pinkie said.

As Pooh jumped off his log, he was soon frozen in midair.

"Huh?" Sora said trying to touch Pooh before the five were cast out back into Merlin's house.

"What was with that?" Hope said.

"Guys! Come quick!" Goofy shouted as they ran out to see Heartless. "Did you bring the book?"

"The book!" Jexi said before they saw Soldier Heartless run out of the house with the book in their grubby little claws.

"They have the book!" Lucy called out.

"Let go of that book!" Sunny shouted as she chased after them.

As soon as the dust had settled, the book was on the ground with the cover completely torn up.

"Aw man. The book." Rainbow said.

"We better check to see if Pooh's all right." Sora said.

The light began as the five went into the book. But they weren't the only ones. They soon saw that Lucy, Chopper, Aelita, Sunny and Teddie had followed them into the book.

"What the? How'd we get here?" Chopper said.

"Maybe the book wanted you here for a reason." Hope said.

"We better still check up on Pooh." Jexi said as they headed to the tree to see Pooh doing his exercises.

"Phew, hes okay." Pinkie said. "You good Pooh?"

"Yes I am, sombodies I don't know." pooh said.

"SO that's what happened. The book ripped made Pooh forget us." Hope said.

"I don't think so. Pooh, how's Piglet these days?" Sora asked.

"I don't think I know anyone by that name." Pooh said.

"So Pooh forgot about everyone because the story was ripped up? That is grizz right there!" Teddie said.

"Hmm. We better take a closer look." Sora said as they left the book. As soon as they got out, they saw Merlin there.

"They told me what happened." merlin said looking at the book. "Hmm. Its just as I feared. Not only is the cover ripped, but five pages are also missing." Merlin said.

"I guess we have to go page hunting again." Estelle said.

"It was fun the first time. Should be fun a second time." Pinkie said.

"Now, the other reason. It is time to talk about….summoning an ally." Merlin said.

Rainbow then took out the blue gem. "Like this one, right?"

"No, that's just a sapphire. The real summoning...is this." Merlin said taking out a charm with a baseball on it.

"Who is that supposed to be for?" Rainbow asked.

"Its called a summoning charm. There currently four in existence." Merlin said. "Test it out."

"Okay. Power!" Rainbow said as a vision of a little chicken appeared in her mind. "Chicken Little!"

"The little guy who kept thinking the sky was falling? Weird choice for a summon but all right. So, was this it?" Indigo asked.

"Yes. You may leave now." Merlin said.

"Well, we have a new little sidequest now. Restoring the book." Hope said. 


	6. Olympus Coliseum

The group had arrived to a familiar world, but ended up in a dark place.

"Its creepy down here. Are you sure this is the coliseum?" Erica asked.

"I think its up there!" Zephyr said pointing to a set of stairs bathed in light.

"Guess we were a little off." Sora said.

"If that up there is the coliseum… then were in the underworld right now, right?" Hope asked.

"Yep. Definitely the underworld." Pit said pointing to the water as they saw dead souls moving around in it. "This one is way creepier than my Underworld."

They then heard a woman's scream as they saw a woman in a toga being chased by several dog like heartless.

"Should we help her?" Hope asked.

"Did you really need to ask that?" Jexi said.

"Nah, I'm on it." Hope said jumping ovet to the girl and taking out the heartless.

"Wow, impressive as al…" The girl started before seeing hope. "Huh, youre not him. Serves me right thinking hed come down here when he's still busy up in the coliseum."

"You're talking about Hercules right?" Hope asked.

"You know wonderboy?" she asked.

"Of course, we met him a year ago, participated in last years games. And we're heroes too!" Donald said.

"Ya mean Junior Heroes Donald." Goofy said.

"Heh. Guess we have a friend in common." she said getting up. "I'm Megara. Friends call me Meg." she said.

"Megara? As in Hercules's first wife which he killed in an invoked blind rage?" Hope said as Meg looked at him. "Sorry. Bit of a greek nut."

"Anyway, he's been fighting nonstop for a while now. I went to see Hades to try and beg him for mercy but those monsters got in the way." Meg said.

"Hades huh?" Hope asked. "Figures hes been pouring monsters into the coliseum. I think since were down here, lets pay him a visit for old times sake."

"Good. Saves me the trouble of doing it myself." Meg said heading up.

"Well, here goes another trip into the Underworld." Nami said.

As they headed down into the tunnels, they saw a figure in a black coat run down them.

"The Organization!" Donald said.

"Kinda figured they'd be here. Lets follow him." Hope said as they did. But after awhile, the same figure ran at them and they prepared to fight.

"Run, run away!" he said before vanishing.

"Well, that was...unexpected." Jexi said.

"Cmon, we gotta get to hades." Hope said.

At hades's tower, Pete was already there standing beside Panic and Pain as he talked with Hades.

"Hercules is makin mincemeat out of every fighter you send his way. Soon the Underworlds gonna be standing room only!" Pete said. "Hey, why don't you send someone already dead and save him the trouble?"

Hades was about to hurt Pete before thinking it over. "Dead. Dead is good. And I know just the warrior." hades said.

Using the speed quirk, Rainbow got there before anyone else and hid as she saw the group.

"Theres Hades. And Pete's here too, no surprise." Rainbow said looking at the well. "But what is that?"

"Uh, by the by, what's down there?" Pete asked in fear.

"Not much. Just the Underworlds deepest dungeon." Hades.

"Oh...you don't say." Pete said stepping back as Hades ignited his hands fired down the hole. A lot of smoke rose as a figure walked out. He was dressed in red with his left arm in a sling and a scar over one of his eyes.

"Okay, listen. Here's the deal I'm offering you. I'm going to let you go. You'll be free as a bird. And all you have to do is fight Hercules to the death!" Hades said.

Rainbow got a closer look at the guy. "No way… the Underworld had HIM locked up in this place?"

"This is my story. And you're not part of it." he said holding his sword over his shoulders.

"Did you forget who you're talking to? I am the lord of the DEAD!" Hades said.

"Heh. No wonder nobody wants to die." the man said.

Rainbow jumped out from her hiding spot and stood alongside the man. "I couldnt agree more...Auron."

"You again! Argh! And you. You are….FIRED!" Hades said turning red and raging at Auron. He blocked him with his sword.

The others arrived at that moment.

"Hades!" Donald said,

"And look whos fighting him with rainbow! That's Auron!" Indigo said.

"We better give back up! Ice Make Hammer!" Gray shouted as only a small hammer hit Hades. "Huh?"

"Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy shouted trying to hit Hades only for it to be a light tap.

"What's going on? I feel kinda funny." Sora said.

"You see, that's the thing. Here in the Underworld, heroes are zeroes. Comes with the territory." Hades said firing at them.

Auron blocked it again and pulled back with Rainbow.

"I dont know how you know me, but this is a one sided match. We need to go." Auron said.

"Youre always right alot of the time." Rainbow said as they retreated.

"Well, that was a bust. But the underworlds effects gave me another idea." Pete said.

"This is MY Underworld, you idiot! I'll handle this myself!" Hades said whistling as Cerberus appeared. "Cerberus! Go!" Hades ordered as the three headed dog ran.

As the others ran out of the deep underworld, the felt their strength come back.

"Okay, now I gotta ask. What is the guy who is most famous for?" Hope asked.

"Duh. He fought alongside Tidus in Final Fantasy X. He was his mentor before he gave his own life." Rainbow said.

"Yes. But now, I'm trying to write my own story." Auron said. "It seems we were all fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian."

"Guardian? No thanks." Sora said.

"Yeah. We're heroes!" Donald said.

"Junior Heroes. Donald." Goofy said.

Hope thought about this for a minute. "You know, you can join my team if you want."

"WHAAAAAT?!" everyone said.

"Hmm. Pretty gutsy kid. But, I can't. I still have other business to finish up before I make that kind of choice." Auron said.

"Yeah. I think Hades let you out with some pretty nasty sins still on you. But when we come back, I'm sure youll find a way to make it up." Hope said.

"I'll keep that in mind. But now, we need to get out of here. Hades is most likely sending a guard after us." Auron said as they heard howling down the tunnels.

"Ah great. Cerberus." Pit said. "Looks like Hades isn't kidding around."

"We need to move!" Hope said as they kept running until they reached a locked gate.

"He locked the gate!" Usopp shouted as Cerberus sounded closer.

"Unlock the door. I will hold off the monster." Auron said.

"Sora, use the Keyblade." Goofy said.

Sora aimed at the keyhole and unlocked it and the group began running out just as Cerberus arrived. Auron fought him off as some of the heroes watched him fight. It was then that Rainbow Dash and Hope chose to remain with Auron to fight off Cerberus.

"You're staying with me?" Auron asked.

"I cant let a Final Fantasy X Character risk his life and die...again." Rainbow said.

"Well, then you better be prepared to risk your life." Auron said as Cerberus roared.

"Three heads of him, three of us. Yeah, this should be pretty even." Hope said.

They fought Cerberus and soon enough, Rainbow got pinched in by two heads as the third tried to bite down on her only for her to block the attack. "Sorry, but I'm not on the menu." she said jumping up before slamming her sword down on its head sending it down. "Now's our chance! Run while he's down!"

"Only one way to go now, back into the tunnels!" Hope said running behind cerberus and into the deep.

"Hope you idiot. You could have run through the gate!" Jexi said before Cerberus turned to the gate.

"Shut it! Shut it! Shut it!" Usopp shouted.

"What about Hope?" Aqua asked.

"We'll come back for him, Rainbow and Auron later. We can't rescue them if we're dead." jexi said.

They slammed the gate shut and decided to ascend to the coliseum.

Meanwhile…

"That was a really stupid decision to stay in Hades's territory. How are we supposed to stay alive in here if our moves are weakened so much?" Rainbow asked.

"I heard of a stone that could give us defense down here." Hope said.

"Yeah. One problem. The stone you're talking about is in the coliseum!" Rainbow said.

"I dont think so…" Hope said seeing a hooded figure run with a stone in his hand. "Hey! You!"

The figure ran deeper in as Hope followed. "Wait, where's Auron?"

"I guess he split off from us. Its just the two of us." Rainbow said as they followed the hooded figure to another part of the Underworld to a rocky platform. He removed his hood to show he was a young man with a styled up hairstyle.

"Man. You guys just wont stop following me." he said.

"Youre in the Organization right?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Wait...I know who you are. You're that kid who murdered Zexion." he said.

"So you know me, but I dont know you. And who are you?" Hope said.

"No. 9 Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne." he said. "And I know Roxas was with your group earlier. Hand him over."

"Roxas? But he's not with us." Hope said.

"Don't go lying, man. Just makes it harder. Besides, he needs to pay for his little act." Demyx said. "Man did they ever pick the wrong guy for this." he whispered as he took out the stone.

"So you are the thief!" Rainbow said.

"Now that's just plain rude." Demyx said holding it up as he felt power return to him. "Perfect! Make a splash, Arpeggio!" Demyx said as a sitar formed in his hands out of water.

"Great, and we cant do a thing to him." Hope said.

"Dance water, dance!" Demyx said as the water around them took on the form of multiple Demyx.

"He controls water? Lucky Juvia inst here since she's made of the stuff." Rainbow said.

"I don't think the power of the stone is infinite. We can just take out his little clones till he's all alone." Hope said.

"Good plan." Rainbow said as they attacked the clones, taking them out one by one.

"Hah, youre pretty good. But my rocking music is better!" Demyx said as he summoned more by playing his sitar.

"Oh…" Rainbow said. "A fellow shredder eh?"

"Wait, you didnt actually bring your guitar here, did you?" Hope said as Rainbow pulled it out. "You seriously brought that thing with you?"

"Never know when it may come in handy." Rainbow said.

"So its a shred off now, is it?" Demyx asked. "Then let's shred!"

The two played hard on their guitars as loud music echoed throughout the entire Underworld.

"Ha! Is that all you got?" Demyx asked.

Rainbow suddenly glowed like she was about to Pony up but differently.

"I got tons left. You wanna know something? I'm not just our Bands lead guitarist anymore. I'm a hero, a sword fighter AND the Queen of rock and roll!" she shouted as she continued to shred. As she did, rainbows flew out of it fast and quick, taking out the clones. "Rainbow form...is what I got now!" she said as the last rainbow pushed Demyx back.

"Man. This stinks. Guess I should go. But Roxas is gonna come back to us and pay for his crime." Demyx said vanishing while leaving the stone behind.

"Alright. Good job getting the drive form, Rainbow." Hope said. Just then, he saw the rest of the group come by. "You guys? But how?"

"We came down looking for Meg when we heard music echo through the caves, so we followed it." Kat said.

"And how's Herc?" Hope asked.

"Not good. He's battling a Hydra right now so we came in his place." Pit said.

"I think we should help him. If that thing destroys the stadium, he might lose his confidence and fall to-" Hope began.

"We don't have time for that." Jexi said dragging them into the cave where they saw Meg in stone and a keyhole.

"I got this." Sora said unlocking it as a column of light appeared.

They went down it to see Meg in binds with Hades near her.

"Gee. Thank you so much for the kindness. Now have a nice day." Hades said before vanishing.

"Guys! Behind you!" Meg said as they saw Pete with some Heartless.

"What's wrong? Still can't fight in the Underworld? Oh boohoohoo! Hahaha!" Pete laughed.

"Not all of us. We got this!" Hope said holding the stone.

"Th-the olympus stone?! Where did you get that?!" Pete asked.

"Doesn't matter. What you should be worried about is...how we're gonna kick your butt." Hope grinned.

They began a fight with Pete and the heartless before a large clump of heartless hit him. They turned and saw Hercules standing there.

"Don't leave me out." he said whistling as a horse with wings flew in hitting Pete on the head before landing. Hercules put Meg on him as it flew out with her. "Now he's ours." Hercules said.

"Er...I got a broken leg?" Pete said weakly trying to back out of this situation.

"You cant fool us." Gemini said as they all charged in and attacked the guy before he gave up ran.

"Just you all wait! I'm gonna get you yet!" Pete called out as he ran.

The group ran out of there as fast as they could before seeing Hades. "Wow wow. You guys do fabulous work. And while you fooled around down here, the coliseum's having one heck of a little party." Hades said.

"Oh crap." Hope said running to the top to see they were too late. The coliseum was destroyed with the Hydra on top of it.

"Bout time you realized it!" Phil said running up. "With Herc outta the way, the Hydra was free to do what it wanted. Oh, and you got the Olympus Stone back, but that doesn't seem to matter much now." Phil said as the Hydra roared.

"So we'll avenge it and make the Hydra pay!" Natsu shouted as the heroes made it up after Hope.

"Okay, dont cut off its head and stay away from it." Hope said before seeing Gemini already have done so.

"What did you say?" Gemini asked.

The neckhole then went into the dirt as three hydra heads popped out of the ground.

"He said not to do that, cowgirl!" Phil said. "But, you use fire right? The only way to defeat that thing for good is burning the head stumps before they grow back!"

"Well, shucks, why didnt anybody say that in the first place?" Gemini said igniting her sword and slicing the heads off, burning the stumps in the ground before cutting the last head and seering the last head stump.

The body then stopped moving and lied there lifelessly.

"Well, so much for the coliseum." Hope said looking at the rubble. "But at least there won't be any games for a while."

Hope then turned to see Hercules near the others, radiating faint darkness.

"Oh no…" Hope said running over.

"You were right all along. This event was gonna make him turn to darkness a bit." Jexi said. "Hades...played us all."

"I'm fine. Really. Its just...gonna be a while." Hercules said.

"Oh. I almost forgot. The Olympus Stone." Sora said before it shined opening a keyhole in the sky. Sora aimed at it, unlocking a new path. "And just when things were at their worst." Sora said sighing.

"Yeah. And its more bad." said a voice as the heroes saw a familiar duo behind them.

"Ladybug? Cat Noir? What's going on? Is Mickey nearby?" Hope asked.

"He only sent us ahead. There's something he wants us and you guys to hurry with. There's trouble in some place called Disney Castle." Ladybug said.

"The castle?! We need to go now!" Donald said.

"Gosh. I just hope the queens all right." Goofy said. 


	7. Disney Castle

They arrived quickly as they entered some sort of factory inside the castle. "The Gummi Workshop. Wouldn't think we'd miss this place." Donald said.

"So this is your castle. Must be nice to be home." Sora said.

"Actually, something feels a bit different." Goofy said.

"You guys are back!" shouted a small voice as they saw two chipmunks running at them. It was Chip and Dale.

"Move it! Let's go!" Dale said.

"Queen Minnie needs you!" Chip said.

"Hurry! To the Library!" Dale said.

They climbed up the stairs and came out of a hedge shaped like a castle.

"Their workshop is under a hedge? Kinda cool." Ruby said before they saw heartless appear in the courtyard.

"Heartless? But they shouldn't even be in here!" Donald said.

"So this is the trouble?" Jexi asked.

'Definitely." Ladybug said.

Fighting off the heartless, they continued to move until reaching the library. Donald and Goofy both saluted. "Your Majesty Queen Minnie, we're back!" Donald said.

"Oh, I am so glad you two made it back unharmed." Minnie said.

"Your royal highness." Hope said bowing.

'Oh, its you! Weve met before in the town in the fruitball plaza. You left before getting your prize back then." Minnie said.

"I… dont suppose you have any ice cream left over?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, casue Pinkie ate up all of our supposed prize." Rainbow said.

"Sure. We still have ice cream." Minnie said.

"Your majesty! Why are Heartless in the castle?" Donald said.

"So those are the Heartless. Such horrible monsters. I'll go into further detail, but first, could you escort me to the audience chamber?" Minnie asked.

"Why of course." Hope said.

"Oh. But because of the panic, I forgot to warn everyone of the danger." Minnie said.

"We'll do and warn them!" Donald said.

"Yeah. You'll just have to go on without us." Goofy said.

"No worries. We'll make sure the queen gets to the audience chamber." Cat Noir said.

The group slowly moved through the halls of the castle keeping heartless away of the queen before reaching a large door.

"I had to seal this room as soon as the trouble started." Minnie said before the door was unsealed as a smaller door opened in the big one.

"WHat was the point of the big one then?" Usopp said as they entered.

Inside was a large room with two thrones but also in there were tower like heartless.

"Oh! Here too?" Minnie said.

"We'll make sure you stay safe." Sora said.

They headed down the red carpet keeping the tower like heartless back before reaching the throne.

Minnie looked over her throne before seeing the button. "Please, shield your eyes." Minnie said.

She pressed it and the whole throne moved off as a bright light came in, eliminating the heartless remaining inside. "Whoa." was all they could say.

"The room below is called the Hall of the Cornerstone. Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil...thanks to the Cornerstone of Light, which we keep down there." Minnie said.

"So why are the Heartless attacking now?" Cat Noir asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Minnie said leading them down to a room where a large orb of radiant light shined, but surrounding the room were large and sharp thorns.

"The thorns. They are the work of darkness. I'm certain this is the work of someone evil." Minnie said.

"Strange. It feels like we've seen these thorns before, but that was when….no. It couldn't be." Aqua said.

It was before the cornerstone that green flames roared and appearing before them was a projection of a familiar looking villain.

Donald and Goofy soon joined them in time to see this.

"Maleficent!" Donald shouted.

"Youre back, but how?" Hope asked.

"You truly are fools. As long as a single person remembers my malevolence and as well as darkness remains in at least one heart, I will always come back!" Maleficent said.

"Just what are you doing here, Maleficent?" Minnie asked.

"Ah, Queen Minnie. As radiant as always. I'm on a property venture. I seek to make this castle my very own." Maleficent said.

"Not while were here! You dont have anyone to back you up!" Hope said.

"Ah. But I don't need to. The thorns are a result of my spreading corruption. But unfortunately, I can't set foot on this world yet without feeling weak. This stone is the source. But, if I fill it with darkness…" Maleficent said trying to touch it only for it to zap back. "Well, it'll all be mine in good time. This castle will belong to me!" Maleficent said as she laughed before she vanished.

"Man, I cant belive shes back, even though we went through all that trouble." Hope said.

"Some evil doesn't die so easily Hope. It'll come back even if you don't want it to." Jexi said.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all of the records but I couldn't find a single thing." Minnie said. "So, I've sent out a request to someone who might know."

"Yes! I am here. No worries." said a voice as they saw Merlin walking down the steps.

"Wait, you know what is going on Merlin?" Hope asked.

"I'm hoping so." Merlin said looking at the cornerstone. "Ah. So that's it." Merlin said before summoning a strange door.

"Uh, what's with the door?" Yosuke asked.

"That door leads to a very special world. Its there that someone is causing trouble, resulting in all of this darkness. You are to go in there and stop them. Also, one more thing. Sora, on the other world, there should be a door similar to this one. As soon as you find it, lock it with your Keyblade." Merlin said.

"Well, if that's what we gotta do." Sora said as they approached the door.


	8. Timeless River

In a strange black and white world, the door there shaked and sputtered before opening with the heroes all falling in at once.

"Uh, where are we?" Sora asked.

"Aw no…" Rainbow said. "This is Steamboat Willie. Or at least where it was filmed."

"This is so weird. Everythings in black and white." Jexi said.

"Yeah. SteamBoat Willie was created back in the 1930's. They didn't have color yet." Rainbow said.

"Uh, Donald, are you getting de ja vu?" Goofy asked.

"No." Donald said.

"Really? Have you been here before?" Sora asked before they saw a large furry black cat with overalls and a captains hat.

"Hey, you. Seen any bad guys around here?" he asked.

"IS that… Pete?" Sora asked. He prepared to fight before…

"Whoa,w whoa, whoa! This is still Steamboat WIllie here, which means this Pete isnt the one we know, rather the owner of the plotted object, a steamboat." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. Listen to your crazy speakin friend there." Pete said.

"I know what happened, someone stole your steamboat right?" Hope asked.

"Yep. And I was chasin the filthy rat who did it too when I lost em." Pete said.

"Huh. Was he a mouse?" Rainbow asked.

"Uh, to be honest, I didn't get a good look at him. But he most definitely wasn't. You would be talking about my deckhand, Mickey." Pete said. "But he's gone missing too. Probably looking around town again. Dont suppose you could help track down my boat, huh? My back's been killing me all day."

"Sure, we'll help." Hope said.

"Really?" Jexi asked.

"This isnt our pete, this is a different world, so he's not our target." Hope said.

"Well, guess we'll look around the town." Fuyunyan said.

They soon spotted four weird windows. Going through one, they found themselves on a construction site. "Huh. I wonder what they're building." Naoto said.

"Look!" Donald said pointing up to see a black and white mouse side stepping on a beam.

"The king!" Sora said.

"But he looks kinda different." Goofy said.

"This is this worlds mickey. Wow. He's pretty fun having." Pinkie said.

Just then, heartless with hammers for chest dropped down. "Heartless!" Sora said.

They tried to hammer the heroes before Mickey jumped onto the scaffold making it shake up, sending the heartless into the air before stepping to the sides. Sora leapt up and sliced them up before landing. Mickey then ran up, quickly shook Sora's hand before he ran off.

"Hey, come back!" Ladybug called out before he was gone.

"Dang. He was sure in a hurry." Goofy said.

They soon found another window and went through, ending up in small town.

"Huh? What happened? Did the town shrink?" Flynn asked.

"That or maybe we just got bigger." X said.

They looked in the distance to see Mickey waving his arms up and down to them.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Hope said.

"Or he's signalling about that!" Sokka said pointing to the air to see airplane like heartless in the air.

"Heartless dog fight!" Pit shouted.

Pit armed his arrows before firing at the airplace heartless, sending them all crashing down. Mickey then ran over, shook Pits hand before running off once more.

"What is with that guy?" Applejack said before a strange window opened showing them footage of a hidden place from someone's point of view.

"Gosh, she didn't have to be so mean about it. Sure I mess up now and then, but I try my best. Oh, how I would give anything to go back in time. What I wouldn't give." the person sobbed before seeing a strange door. "Huh?" he said before opening it. "Hey, I think that's my-" he said before the video cut out.

"I think… that was Petes voice. His memories." Hope said.

"We don't have definite proof yet. But that door, its gotta be the one we're looking for. Let's keep looking." Indigo said.

Entering a new area, they soon saw a building on fire with dancing flames near it.

"Juvia, this ones all you!" Hope said before a flame approached him. It took on a human shape as it readied its fists against him. "Oh, so you wanna go? Lets do it."

Hope fought the flame human as they both socked the other until Hope gave an uppercut and extinguished the sucker.

"Now I can take care of that blaze with that distraction out of the way." Juvia said. "Water Slicer!" she called out extinguishing the flames. As soon as they were out, Mickey ran to her, shook her hand and ran off.

"There he goes again." Ladybug said before another window appeared and played a scene, this time with Maleficent in it.

"I see. This is most certainly strange." Maleficent said.

"Yeah. Just came outta nowhere." the person said.

"Hmm. This seems to be a portal to the past. I do believe we can work this to our advantage." Maleficent said before the video ended.

"I think were getting close." Vector said.

"So...this is the past. Which means we can change the future." Anima said.

"No way. I've been through enough time travel movies to know changing the past never leads to anything good." Lemon said.

"Lemme guess, mostly Back to the Future?" Hope asked. "And we know Lucina came back using Parallel Falchion to change her future."

"Cause we still had a chance for the better." Lucina said.

They continued until they ended up in a strange house where inside was a small black hole trying to suck up the furniture inside.

"Great. Now here comes a black hole." Hope said as heartless appeared with it.

"And heartless." Sora said as they fought back the heartless. After they had been dealt with, Mickey ran in, shook Hope's hand and ran off.

A new window soon appeared. It then showed where the last scene ended.

"Now listen. On the other side, they are beginning construction on that wretched castle. Until then, their precious cornerstone of light remains unguarded. Its the only thing keeping the heartless out and weakening me. I want you to dispose of it." Maleficent said.

"You got it." he said as Maleficent left. "Hmm. Dispose. That's it! All I gotta do is smash that cornerstone into a million pieces, but first, I gotta get my old boat back!" the person said soon revealed to be Pete as he entered. The video ended there.

'You were right, it was Pete, Hope." Erica said.

"Uh, isn't that him over there?" Brook asked pointing to the modern pete running from past Pete.

"Hey wait!" Sora shouted.

"Got no time for that. I finally found that pipsqueak who stole my steamboat." P Pete said.

"Yeah! It was you!" Donald said.

"Right! Me!" P Pete said. "No no! Its just somebody who looks like me."

"Ugh. Which is it?" Sora said as they followed Past Pete to the waterway where he fought with modern Pete.

"Your futures on the line, pally. So be a good guy, and give me the boat!" Modern Pete said punching Past Pete away as he got onto the steam boat as it took off on the water.

"Great, how do we catch up to him?" Jexi said.

"I have an idea. Drive Activate, Wisdom Mode!" Hope said going into Wisdom form. He then skaded over the water using light.

"Whoa! How is he doing that?" Ladybug said.

"Magic." Aqua said.

"What the? Get lost ya little water bug! I got plans!" Pete shouted at Hope.

"That aint your boat, and I cant give up until you and Maleficent are taken care of." Hope said.

"Ha! As if you are gonna try and get me." Pete chuckled. "Good thing I know my boat. Meaning, I haven't cleaned it out yet!" he said tossing trash at Hope.

"What is it with guys like him and tons of stuff?" Hope said.

"I'm lazy, what's your excuse?" Pete said tossing an old tub at Hope.

"An old tub?" Hope asked.

"I like to bathe on the boat. And I'm not stealing. It was technically mine. So, I'm just using what's mine." Pete said.

"As if this'll make up for the bad things you've done." Hope said.

"I'm not trying to make up. Maleficent's gonna like me lots when I come back with this thing in pieces." Pete laughed. "And there ain't nothin you can do about it."

"Well see about that." Hope said. "Sora, I'm giving this power to you so you can use it, just a fraction so that you can help."

"Power!" Sora said as he glowed blue and slid on the ground, firing magic bullets right at the cage.

"Hey, knock it off!" Pete shouted.

"Now you have two guys who can use Wisdom Form on your tail, Pete." Hope said firing a magic bullet, knocking the cage top off as Pete fell into the water.

"Oh, I'm gonna get yo-" Pete said before the boat backed up a bit and hit him, sending him sinking.

He swam through the river before coming onto shore, running further inland.

"Hey! We aint done yet!" Hope said as they followed after him. Entering the nearby area, they found the two petes fighting again, with modern pete giving the past one an uppercut.

"Heh. Still wet behind the ears." M Pete said.

"Gimme back my boat, stealer!" P Pete said. "I don't care how handsome you look."

"No way, pretty guy. Its mine." M pete said landing another blow.

"Wow. Old going on new. This is something you don't see everyday." peacock said.

"Says the girl whos a personification of the oldies." Hope said.

"Yeah. Ironic ain't it?" Peacock said.

"As much as I'd like to see these two slug it out, we gotta step in." Lucy said.

"Yes. This is getting kind of one sided." Robin said.

They soon joined in the fight as M Pete grumbled.

"Hmm. How about a change?" M Pete said as a curtain dropped with his face on it. It opened to reveal moving flames at M. Pete's side. "Go and get em!"

"Water Slicer!" Juvia shouted extinguishing the flames.

"Grrr. How about another change?" M. Pete said as the curtain fell and pulled up revealing the small house and black hole. "Go and get em!" Pete said as the black hole began to pull them in.

"Now what?" Rainbow said.

"I got it!" Titanica said growing large as her arm clogged it whole.

"Oh. How about a change?" M. Pete said as the curtain dropped and changed to the small town with multiple cannon towers.

"Heh. Easy." Peacock said walking into their sight as they fired at her. "Ow! These things are tiny but they hurt like real bullets! But so do I!" Peacock said hitting the cannon towers with her own guns.

"Dang it. One more change!" M. Pete said as they were now on the construction site.

Titanica shrunk back to normal and Peacock retreated as the means fell.

"Time to end this. Whos got this one?" Hope said.

"Leave this to me!" Ladybug said.

"Oh, bug girls got this. Hehehe. Been waitin for this for a while." M. Pete said.

"I won't even need a lucky charm for this." Ladybug said wrapping Pete up in her yoyo. "Catch….and release!" she said as Pete spun out of control as he fell of the site.

"Give up yet?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. I guess I do." M. Pete said whistling as a door dropped down and he ran through it.

"The door!"

"Yeah and stay out!" P. Pete said.

"Now lets lock that sucker before he has a chance to come back here." Sora said aiming the keyblade at it, sealing it up tight.

"Good riddance I say. I just wonder who he was. He seemed kinda familiar." said.

"Trust me, its better you dont know." Hope said.

"Well, I think I should thank ya. Take this strange coin I found in the river." P. Pete said.

"A Yo-kai Medal." Hope said. "Well then, come on out my new friend!" Hope shouted putting the medal in.

"Summoning….Legendary!"

Imaginary

Incendiary

Flip Flop

Squiggle Boom

Slim Slam

Legendary!

Appearing before them was a small ballerina with flowers in her hair and big eyes. "Spoilerina!"

"Wow, a Legendary yokai, Meow!" Jibanyan said.

"Hmm. Here. Spoilerina is a Legendary Yo-kai from the Charming Tribe. It loves to give away spoilers to just about anything." Valentine read.

"Huh. I thought it would be more to dancing. Well, guess youre my new friend, Spoilerina." Hope said.

"Glad to be yours. Oh and Spoiler alert, your next world is Port Royal." she giggled before vanishing.

"Port Royal? Where have I heard that name before?" Rainbow said pondering.

The group headed back to their door where they saw the thorns were gone.

"So, we're splitting away from you two?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna stay and keep the castle safe." Ladybug said. "But the king told us you might be looking for this."she added holding a page.

"Alright! A page from poohs story book!" Hope said.

"Maybe we should go in one at a time. Y'know, just to be safe." Sunny said.

The book then opened sending in all ten of the people.

"Guess that ain't how its gonna go." Hope said.

They found themselves in an old tree on a rather windy day where Pooh sat on a log as a small gopher popped his head out.

"Oh, hello there. What's the problem?" Pooh asked.

"Didn't you hear son? You gotta hide in your house. Cause today is Windsday!" Gopher said going into his hole.

"Windsday, then I shall wish everyone I know a happy Windsday. But, I don't know anyone." Pooh said.

"Oh dear!" shouted a voice as the ten arrived to see Piglet stuck in a tree. "Sora, guys! Help me!" Piglet said.

"Piglet!" Sora said.

Estelle went up and got him down. "You have to be more careful."

"I will. Sorry." piglet said.

"Oh, hello there sombodies I don't know." pooh said to the group and Piglet.

"Pooh? You don't know me?" piglet said.

"Hmmm. Nope. Nothing." Pooh said.

"Oh. dear." Piglet said looking said as he was walking off, but not before being picked up by the wind. "Ah! Someone help me!" he shouted.

"Windsday, meaning windstorms. I can see that now." Lucy said.

"Come out, Kintoki Douji!" Teddie said as his persona came out and jumped onto it. "Go!" Teddie said as it flew on the winds. He flew right towards Piglet and grabbed him before going too far. Piglet then fell on Pooh.

"Piglet, are you okay?" Pinkie asked.

"No. Pooh doesn't even remember who I am. I guess I should just move away." Piglet said moving away sadly.

"But aren't you my bestest friend in the world, Piglet?" pooh asked.

"Yes, but you...Pooh. Do you really remember me?" Piglet asked.

"Yes. I would never forget my bestest best friend Piglet." Pooh said. "Or even my princess friend, Estelle."

"Pooh!" Estelle said hugging the little bear.

"Hey! Remember me?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh. Hello, somebody I don't know." Pooh said.

"Guess we still have a bit of work ahead of us." Jexi said.

"But, at least we're making progress. Now, we should get going." Hope said.


	9. Port Royal

The group landed on the top of a fortress in a port city. Everything here was in high resolution or something close to it.

"This world is…" Sora began.

"Kinda different." Goofy finished.

They soon heard screaming from the nearby town below. "Organization XIII!" Goofy shouted.

"Or the Heartless!" Donald added.

"Only one way to find out." Sora said as they ran down.

Below was Pete talking with a pirate captain. "Aztec treasure eh?" Pete said.

"Ah. And thanks to the curse it put on us, we are neither among the livin nor the dead." the captain said.

"Well, you look like ordinary pirates to me." Pete said.

"Ah, but in the moonlight." the captain said as the moon shined, showing them as skeletal like creatures.

"Whoa. I see. Now listen, if you see some morons and some brats holding keyblades, steer clear. They got magic this world has never seen before, especially when the moon shows what ya really are." Pete said.

"Ah. A match for Barbossa ya say."

The group ran down to see the villains.

"So these be them, aye. Well. We'll be sure to engrave their tombstones. Men, half of you stay and deal with them, the rest, get that medallion!" Barbossa said as half of the crew confronted the heroes while the rest left.

"Hm? Captain Barbossa! Why, those 9 there be…." one of the pirates said eying the Strawhats.

"I don't care who they be. Do not let them leave alive!" Barbossa said leaving toward town.

The half of the crew stayed behind to deal with the group.

"Aw, we only get to stomp down a few of you?" Sora said.

"Mind your words, boy. Youd best not underestimate pirates of the Spanish Mane." one of them said.

"Barbossa? Port Royal? Could it be…?" Rainbow kept thinking as the others fought.

"Can you get in on this Rainbow? our attacks arent doing a thing!" Applejack said.

"Ha! What'd you expect?" one of the pirates said.

The clouds then moved past the moon, shining down and showing the pirates in their true skeletal form.

"What in the worlds?" Jexi said looking at them.

"Hey! They can see ya. Stay away from their magic!" Pete said.

"What for?" said one of them.

"Weren't ya listening to me before?" Pete said.

"Gee, Pete. Thanks for the tip. Magic only on these guys, huh?" Sora said.

"Gooh." Pete groaned.

With a variety of spells provided by Aqua, Sora and Donald, they were dealt with, but Pete had escaped.

Rainbow was nowhere in sight however, as she was running into town.

"A british controlled port town, skeleton Pirates lead by Barbossa, high def surroundings... I know I've seen this before." Rainbow said before she heard a scream. She saw a woman being carried off by the pirates as a man chased after her.

"Elizabeth!" he called out before being confronted by several heartless. "What manner of beast are these creatures?"

"They're heartless!" Rainbow said going in front of him.

"A maiden with a sword? And why are you dressed in such bizarre clothing? Are you one of the pirates?" the man asked.

"No I'm not, trust me. You just go after those Pirates." Rainbow said as the man ran while Rainbow battled the heartless. "Okay, you creeps. You gotta go." she grinned as she battled against them and defeated them.

"Rainbow!" Sunset said as the others ran up.

"Next time, give us a heads-up before you run off, alright?" Sunset said. "And what is with you? Youve been quiet ever since we came onto this world."

"Sorry. Been doing some thinking cause I think I've seen it before." she said as they ran back to the port, just as they saw the pirate ship sail off with the girl, leaving the man behind.

"No. I'm too late. They've taken to the seas." he said.

"Then you'll never see her again. The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable." said a man aboard the nearby ship.

Rainbow gasped as the others were confused.

"You! What are you doing aboard the Interceptor? Its off limits to Civilians." the man said.

"Ah. Its a good thing I've come to commandeer her than. She'll make a fine pirate ship." the other man said.

"A pirate?" Sora and Luffy asked.

"The names Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow." the man on the ship said.

Rainbow suddenly clicked everything together. "No way… if he's jack sparrow, then the other guys Will Turner and and…. GASP! This is…. The world of Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"I let you out of that jail cell Sparrow. You owe me for that much." Will said.

"Ah. You'll have to win fair lady's heart all on your own." Sparrow said.

"But are you sure you can sail her, all on your own?" Will asked.

"Hmm. You've a point there." Sparrow said.

Rainbow then got the straw hats. "Trust me, Captain. You would find a pair of capable hands like us anywhere, especially these guys!"

"Those Nine there are pirates as well?" Will asked. "Wait, those faces…" Will then goot out nine wanted posters. "Would these posters happen to belong to hem, by anychance?"

"Our wanted Posters?" Nami said.

"Some bird in red and white was littering them all over the town a few days ago." Will said. "You are them."

"So those are the nine posters I've seen." Jack said. "One with the hat made of straw. Monkey D. Luffy, I think. Got himself an impressive bounty there, of five hundred million." Jack said.

"Wait, my bounty went up that high?" Luffy said.

"Yeah. You're bounties have been goin up since we started traveling together." Jibanyan said.

"Eh. And such wonderful ones too." Sparrow said. "Rorona Zoro. I cant ask for no finer swordsman on the seven sees. A fearsome one, he is."

"Got that right, hes one of our teams strongest." Rainbow said.

"I expect him to be, to be worth 320 million." Sparrow said.

"And we have a navigator too." Luffy said.

"Ah. The lovely little cat burglar worth 66 million." Sparrow said. "Nami, was it?"

"It did go up." Nami said.

"Then of course there's the amazing God Usopp there, famous for an action against some powerful foe. Worth 200 million." Sparrow said.

"Yeah, and I feel great after two years. All the stuff I used to say i can do, I can actually do it for real." Usoop said.

" Black Leg Sanji, the chef of the group. Wanted for 177 million and the only one wanted alive." Sparrow said.

"His poster hasnt changed though." Hope said before seeing it. It had Sanji with heart eyes. "Huh, nevermind."

"Then of course there's the pet, Chopper, worth only 100." Sparrow said.

"At least its a step up from 50, right?" Chopper said.

"Then there's the devil child, Nico Robin, clocked in at 130 million." Sparrow said.

"Impressive." Robin said.

"Cyborg Franky, upgraded in body and bounty. Excellent ship wright with a total of 94 million. But, the picture looks different from you." Sparrow said showing it.

"Hey! They used the Franky Shogun for that!" Franky said.

"I think they didnt have time to get a shot of the real you." Hope said.

"Nope. But its still a good thing." Sparrow said. "And last, there's the Soul King, Brook. Clocked in at 83 million."

"They just used one of his concert posters for it." Usopp said.

"A fine group, id say. And if you all have the skills to match these 9, I'd say you'd make fine shipmates. So, when this is over. Remember this will always be the day that you had the good fortune of serving under Captain Jack Sparrow." Sparrow said.

"Yes! This is really happening!" Rainbow said.

"Now, come aboard. We've got a ship to chase down." Sparrow said. "And I have a ship to get back."

Sora them boarded the ship with the others.

"Sora, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, do you really wanna be a pirate?" Goofy asked.

"Of course not. But we do need to go after Pete and take out the heartless, plus, sailing with a pirate might be pretty fun." Sora said.

"Set sail!" Luffy said as they casted off.

A little while later…

"So the Black Pearl was Jack's before?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah it was. This world is actually based on the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie, Curse of the Black Pearl. Jack used to own the ship until his shipmate, Barbossa, double crossed him and stranded him on an island while taking the cursed aztec gold for himself." Rainbow said.

"But, if he has the gold, then why's he trying to get it back?" Hope asked.

"Its cursed. They're like zombies. They can't die or live. But they need all 881 pieces so that they can become human once more." Rainbow said.

"Aye. ANd what they need to complete the curse breaking, is the blood of a turner." Sparrow said looking at Will.

"But, if they need his blood, why did they take that girl?" Nami wondered.

"No clue. They might have mistook her for Will. But we'll still rescue her when we reach the island." Rainbow said.

"So were is all the gold supposed to be at?" Sora asked.

"Isla de Muerta. Tis a cursed island where the Aztec's hid their cursed gold. Also happens to be where we are headed." Sparrow said.

"And Will, if they find out youre the one they need, they'll stop at-" Rainbow began.

"I don't care what happens to me. All that matters is Elizabeth's safety." Will said.

"Even being the son of a pirate doesnt stop him from rescuing royalty." Jexi said.

"Tis true, his father was a good mate until he met his end at Barbossa's hands." Sparrow said. "Anyway, you can quit twiddling your thumbs, we're here."

They soon arrived to a nearby island. "Now then, me and Will will go onto the island and rescue the fair lass. You say with me ship. Captain's orders." Sparrow said.

"Wait, all of us?" Jexi asked.

"I dunno, theres bound to be tons of Barbossa's men in there and theres only two of you." Hope said.

"That's why we're using the art….of surprise." Sparrow said as the two went into the island.

"Man, Jacks really a let down. And hes supposed to be the main character of this world?" Lemon said.

"Well, he's called the worst pirate on the Spanish Mane for some reason." Rainbow said.

"But in the end, he's always been able to defeat those who did him harm. Pirates may be a visualization of bad, but Luffys been on our team forever. He and his crews own bounties and the things they did never made a difference." Hope said.

"Yeah, right Luffy?" Usopp said before seeing him gone. "What the?" he said before seeing Luffy running into the island. "Ah come on!"

"Geez, he really does need to stop wondering about like that." Hope said as he and Rainbow ran after him.

As soon as they got inland, they saw Will and Elizabeth running at them. "Run! They're after us!" Will said.

Behind them were Barbossa's men as they chased after them.

"Wait, where's Jack?" Rainbow said.

"We left him behind. Go!" Will said as the two ran past them.

"Shoulda seen that coming." Rainbow said before a pirate ran at her.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted hitting him away.

"We gotta go!" Hope said as the three ran toward the ship as it took off.

"Man, I cant belive we left Jack behind like that." Rainbow said.

"Honestly, kinda saw it coming." Sugarcoat said.

"Well, at least we're far away from them." Happy said.

"Uh….wouldn't be too sure about that." Soul said pointing to the Black Pearl chasing after them.

"Keep on them, men! I want that medallion!" Barbossa said.

"Medallion?" Jexi wondered before seeing the gold coin in Elizabeth's hands. "Oh crap."

"Thats the last piece! Don't let em escape!" Barbossa said.

The Black Pearl fired from a distance as cannonballs bombarded the ship itself.

"Uh, someone wanna take care of those?" Hope said.

"I'm on it!" Luffy said. "Gum Gum Ba-" Luffy began before a chain lasso captured him. "I feel really weak."

"Hahaha. Sea prism stone. Does wonders." Pete laughed.

"Not you again!" Hope said.

"Not one more step, or he going somewhere he REALLY doesnt wanna be." Pete said hanging luffy over the water. "Now, drop your weapons or else I drop him."

The Pearl Catched up as Barbossa boarded. Naoto held her gun tight.

"Try it lass. We can't die." Barbossa said.

"You cant, but I can." Will said. "Miss Shirogane, point the gun over to me! Its me they want!"

"Aye. Don't even know ya mate." Barbossa said.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood flows through my veins." Will said.

"What?" Barbossa said.

Naoto caught on and aimed her revolver at Will. "My gun's fully loaded. Unless you want to see your last hope be done in by a mere bullet, do as he says."

"Aye. I suppose so. What do ye want, Mr. Turner?" Barbossa asked.

"I want you to release Elizabeth as well as the heroes." Will said.

"Anything else?" Barbossa asked as Sparrow smiled on the nearby ship.

"Yes. Leave now." Will said.

"Aye. We'll leave….but the Heartless stay." Barbossa grinned as pirate heartless grabbed Naoto as Pete knocked Will out with an oar.

"Hahaha. You had to have seen that coming." Pete laughed.

"Quickly men! Grab Turner! We shall make way for Isla De Muerta once more!" barbossa said throwing Sparrow onto the Interceptor as they sailed off.

"I cant believe you're okay, Sparrow. Sorry for leaving you behind like that." Rainbow said.

"Eh, I was expecting him to do that." Sparrow said.

"What, take you out and rescue elizabeth himself? Yeah, I saw that too. Now were in the climax, and were taking your ship and will back." Rainbow said.

"Aye. This is the second time I've let her get away. It won't happen a third." Sparrow said.

They sailed for Isla de Muerta once again as they disembarked onto the island. They headed inland to see Barbossa starting the ritual once more.

"All right, let's go and try this again!" Barbossa said.

"Ahoy! Treasure Maties!" Sora shouted.

"Ey, not possible." Barbossa said.

"Not Probable. We're alive and we're pirates." Donald said.

"What? And who are you supposed to be?" Barbossa said.

"Names...Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy said.

"Eye. So this is the lad who's been going around. Men, first one to bring me his head gets to kill Will!" Barbossa said as the pirates ran at the group.

The others drew their weapons.

"Bring it!" Rainbow siad.

(Cue- Pirates of the Carribian- He's A Pirate)

They battled against the incoming pirates with ease as Rainbow saw Jack Sparrow crossing swords with Barbossa before the latter ran him through.

"Jack!" Rainbow said.

"Ha! You're a fool, Sparrow." Barbossa said as Jack stepped into the moonlight, where he was shown to be skeleton like now.

"What the? Did he?" Rainbow asked seeing Jack move a medallion across his bony fingers. "Clever pirate."

"Grr. Show yourself, Pete! The tides have changed!" Barbossa shouted.

"See. I told ya you'd be needing old Pete." Pete said letting loose a whistle as a small lizard like heartless with a lantern tail walked down on the cave walls next to Barbossa.

"So you got a big one huh? OKay, lets dance, little lizard." Rainbow said.

"Not good. That's an Illuminator." Jexi said.

"So what it does is…" Hope asked.

"It absorbs all light into its tail without a single one shining." jexi said. "Same for moonlight."

"So basically the curse cant help Jack." Rainbow said. "But the same goes for ol Barbossa."

"No. That's not true. The moonlight shows their true form, their vulnerable form. With no light, out attacks won't work on Barbossa." Jexi said.

"Ye've met your match now, lass." Barbossa said.

"Its true she has, but this lass here was the one who was closest to me despite my...unfortunate circumstances." Sparrow said.

"Thanks, but its hopeless. There won't be any light." Rainbow said.

"Not until that little lizard gets slain. After, all the moonlight should return." jexi said.

"I'll take care of him." Sora said running up and striking the Illuminator with a strike as its heart flew out and the light flooded back into the room.

"Even with the moonlight gone, you two have no chance. Face it, we cant die, Jack." Barbossa said as Jack dropped his sword and took out his flintlock.

"Then let's say we call this...a draw." Sparrow said.

"One flint lock… one shot. Love the odss of that." Rainbow said as Jack secretly gave the medallions to her. She tossed it over to will as Jack shot Barbossa.

"Ha! What a waste!" Barbossa said.

"Was it?" Rainbow said as Barbossa looked at will with the blood soaked medallion and the one jack had. "It's all over." she said as Will dropped them both back into their rightful chest.

Barbossa gripped his chest as blood dripped down. "I feel….cold." Barbossa said falling backwards.

"And thats how we do things in the Caribbean, pirate style." Rainbow siad.

"Man, that was awesome." Indigo said.

"Yup." Sora said. "Yknow, for a minute there...I was afraid we were gonna lose Donald to the curse of the treasure."

"What? Yeah right." Donald said.

Jack then saw a glow coming from his pocket, taking out the his compass, famous for always pointing south. It then floated into the air as a keyhole appeared above. Sora then aimed his keyblade at it, unlocking a new path. "A new pathway is open." Sora said.

"And away we're off!" Hope said.


	10. Agrabah

In a familiar desert city, a familiar red parrot was flying around it in depression before sighting the heroes arriving.

"Agrabah! We finally made it!" Donald said.

"Gosh, I wonder how Aladdin and Jasmine are doing." Goofy said.

Hope was walking near by when the parrot bumped into him. "Hey, what the…?"

"Hey, watchm it bub, I'm flyin ere!" he said before recognizing him. "Hey, hey hey hey! Its you!"

"No way...Iago?!" Hope said.

"Iago?" Sora said as they drew their weapons.

"No no wait! You got the wrong parrot!" he said.

"You're Iago all right!" Donald said.

"Yeah, I recognize that New Yorker accent anywhere." Jexi said.

"Hope, ya gotta believe me! I've turned over a new feather! I swear!" Iago said.

"Okay.." Hope said. "Wait, werent you trapped in the lamp with Jafar? Dont tell me he got out?!"

"Not in a million years. Just me. I finally got out and some things happened and well...here I am!" Iago said.

"And you were flying around the city, why?" Hope asked.

"To apologize to Aladdin and Jasmine. I admit, I did some wrong when Jafar was with that spooky Maleficent, can you guys put in a good word for me?" Iago asked standing on Hope's shoulder.

"You seem sincere enough. As long as you dont try anything, you can stay on my shoulder. As awkward as this is." Hope said.

"Thank ya so much, blue guy! I knew you was the type of guy to never abandon a defenseless parrot." Iago said.

"Hmm. I still don't trust him." Jexi said. "He did work for Jafar after all. But, out of respect for Hope, I'm giving him the benefit of a doubt."

"So, we should try the palace first. Jasmine might be there with Aladdin." Titanica said.

They moved across the city till reaching the palace where Jasmine awaited. "Oh, my friends. You've come back."

"Hey Jasmine." Hope said. "So, has anything happened regarding your connecton to the seven?"

"Things have been fine here. A few heartless in the city but other than that, we're fine. But…" Jasmine said looking down.

"Its about Aladdin, right?" Rarity asked.

"He's been distant with me recently. He doesn't talk to be like he used to. When I try to ask him what's wrong, he just says its fine." Jasmine said.

"Maybe he's got a secret girlfriend! Know what? I'll go ask him." Iago spoke up.

"Iago!" Jasmine said. "Hope! Catch him! I'll go get the guards." Jasmine said running off.

"So much for that end. Let's see if we can find Aladdin in the city." Sci-Twi said.

As they went into town, they saw Abu run by with something in his hands as Aladdin chased after.

"Hi Guys!" he said running past as a peddler followed after.

"Come back here! Thieves!" the Peddler said.

The group followed just as the peddler retrieved a black lamp from Abu. If you can't control that thing, put him on a leash." he said before leaving.

"Hey Aladdin. So, what was that all about?" Sora asked.

"You know Abu. He just couldn't keep his paws off that lamp." Aladdin said.

Abu then screeched and hollered a bit.

"No talking your way out of this one." Aladdin said.

The group chuckled before they saw Iago on the street trembling in a bit of fear.

"What's wrong Iago?" Dan asked.

"That lamp. That was THE lamp!" Iago said.

"The la- You don't mean the one with Jafar do you?" Lucy asked.

"Blondie, I've been stuck in that thing for months to not mistake it. That was The lamp!" Iago said.

"Wait, that pedder had it? If he rubs it then…" Sonic began.

"Goodbye Agrabah, hello Jafar Town!" Iago said.

"We gotta get it back before that Peddler does something really Stupid with it!" Aladdin said.

"Wait, he might be selling it at his stand. We can just buy it off him." Weiss said.

"I dont think credit cards work here, though." Hope said.

"Well, then I'll haggle with him." Vector said. "I'm the king at haggling."

"You really think you can do it?" Natsu asked.

"Kid, you're speaking to a guy who got fifty dollars off a fifty one dollar chair." Vector said. "Just leave it to me."

Vector walked up to the Peddler.

Minutes later, he had it in his hand.

"You're amazing!" Hope said trying to take it.

"Uh, not so fast. In order to get this thing, I had to trade something we had." Vector said.

"Uh, you didnt trade any of us for it, did you? Especially Chopper?" Nami asked.

"Uh…" Vector said before the Peddler grabbed Nami.

"Let's go. You work for me now, belly dancer." the peddler said.

"You are so toast the minute she gets out of that job." Hope said.

"I know, but I got the lamp." Vector said before something green grabbed it.

"Sorry, but its mine now." said Zeena holding it.

"Zeena of the Deadly Six…" Hope said cracking his knuckes. "What, you had to dry your nails on the Dark Crusier before coming all the way out here?"

"I just waiting until you bought the lamp. Now, it goes to my little partner." she said tossing it to Pete.

"Hehehe. Thank ya for Jafar. He'll make one beauty of a heartless." Pete said.

Pete ran off as Zeena stood in their way.

"Sorry, but I can't let you get that lamp." Zeena said.

"Yeah? Well we dont have time for you." Sora said.

(Cue: SOnic Lost world Deadly Six battle first phase)

"Now, you wouldn't hurt a lady, would you?" Zeena asked.

"Uh, yeah we would." Sonic said as they saw the sand rise out of the ground. "Okay. I'll make after Pete and play keep away for a bit. You guys handle Zeena." Sonic whispered.

"Got it. We'll be sure to push her and release the Yokai from that form of hers." Jexi whispered back.

They fought Zeena as she employed her tricks in the Lost Hex, such as giant sandmen with bombs and large balls connected to electrified ropes.

"Same old tricks, huh?" Hope said as they did lots of damage. "But its over now!" he said punching her as she Glowed with green light.

"Do it, hope!" Erica said.

"Cmon! Snap out of it...NOW!" Hope shouted as a glow overtook Zeena.

"I cant belive it! I wasted all those treatments on my nails for this? NOOOO!" she shouted. Standing in her place was a little with kid black hair, a small kindergarten outfit and floating. "Toiletta."

"Here we are. Toiletta is a Yo-kai from the Eerie tribe." USApyon said.

"Toiletta. I've heard of that tale before." Yumi said. "A little girl who haunts school bathrooms looking for friends."

"But after this one released me from that shell who did nothing but pamper herself, I think I found a true friend. Only that Glutton Zomom remains to be cured, after that, you cant do anything to Zavok, Zazz and Master Zik. But, at least you did something for me." Toiletta said flipping her medal over to them.

"Alright." Hope said catching it as she disappeared. Then his communicator rang. "Guys! I found Pete. He's in the palace! Hurry to where we are!" Sonic said.

"The palace? Jasmine!" Aladdin said as they ran in to see a downed Sonic with Pete holding the lamp.

"Ha ha! I win!" pete laughed. "Now I gotta...huh?" Pete said as magic erupted above the palace as a familiar blue genie appeared.

"Honey, I'm home!" he said as he flew over to Pete and hugged him. "Oh, Al. Did ya miss me? I missed you a lot, man. Travelling around the worlds was such a lonely things. I felt like crying a few times. Boohoohoo!" Genie said.

"Genie?" Aladdin asked.

"Hey, Al. Been putting on weight? Well of course you are! What am I saying? You're living at the palace now! Aladdin! Jasmine! Oh I can just picture it? Am I being a pest? Just a big blue pest?" Genie said not looking at Pete. "Oh, who cares Al! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Genie." Aladdin said as Genie finally noticed.

"Oops." Genie said dropping Pete.

"Alright! I got the lamp back!" Sonic said.

Pete the got back up.

"You lousy mugs. Time for Plan B. I'm finishing you off right now." Pete said slamming a fist into the ground. A cart shook as a large icy heartless appeared while the bushes ignited and a fiery lava like heartless appeared.

"A Blizzard Lord and Volcanic Lord." Jexi said.

Hope immediatly noticed that during the battle, both lords were getting in the way of one another and giving glares.

"Hey, there acting just like Natsu and Gray." Happy siad. "Lets see what I can do to rile them up even more."

He invoked his wings and flew over to the Blizzard Lord.

"Hey, magma brains! Bet you cant hit me!" Happy said.

Volcanic lord fired a fireball which happy dodged, hitting the blizzard lord. Thinking Volcanic lord attacked him on purpose, he glared at him.

"Oh, I get what happy's doing! Gray, how about we confuse em by hitting the ones we're opposite against." Natsu said.

"Finally, you have an actual plan." Gray said as each of then fired at the heartless from behind, making the two lords think the other did it.

"And… cue the fight scene." Hpe said the the lords charged at each other and blasted on another.

"No! You turned them against each other! They'll destroy each other!" Pete said before they each loaded one last attack before they each finished off the other. "Grr. Just you wait! I'm gonna get you yet!" he shouted as he ran off.

"Well, we trounced him yet again." Sonic said getting up. "Now, what to do with this." Sonic said looking at the lamp.

The lamp was soon sealed inside of a tomb before sealing it shut. It was back outside that Iago flew about in his new little environment which was the palace.

"You sure he'll be fine without us looking after him?" Erica asked.

"Yeah. I got faith in him." Hope said.

"Yeah. But say the world and he'll be a little dinner." Genie said to Hope.

"Nah. He'll be fine."

"Hey, what's this behind your ear?" Genie said putting a hand behind Hope's ear before pulling out a charm with a lamp on it. "Oh! A summon charm!"

"And this ones yours, apparently." Hope said.

"Yep. Feel like needing an all powerful genie helping you out again?" Genie asked.

"Well, you did help us the last time. So yes, we'll keep it." Hope said handing it to Rainbow.

"Splendid." Genie said leaving.

"VECTOR!" shouted a voice as they saw Nami marching towards them in a belly dancer outfit.

"Oh, hey! Uh...you look real nice!" Vector said.

"Save it, croc! If it weren't for my pay, you'd be a purse and belt right now." Nami said.

"Hey, doesnt that ouftit look like the one you wore at Alabasta?" Sanji asked.

"Don't even think about it or you'll be joining him." Nami growled.

"It's okay nami, none of us are having dirty thoughts. Just wish something would open up the next path." Hope said.

"Yeah. All I got paid in was a jewel." Nami said holding a red jewel before it glowed.

"Well whadya know? Vectors deal got us Jafars lamp and the way forward." Hope said as sora opened it.

"Well, its been fun, but its time to hit the road." Sora said.


	11. Halloween Town

They soon found themselves in a familiar looking street as they approached a scarecrow.

"Wait, this is Halloween Town, right?" Sora asked.

"That explains my look." Hope said. He was dressed like a modern Vampire. "Though why does lit look all...chrismassy?"

"Finally, we actually arrive here in part to the story." Lemon said before a familiar ghost dog flew by. "Zero! There you are." she said as the dog lead them to the square with lights, guillotines and lots of pumpkins all about.

"Whoa. Crazy." Charmy said.

"Look! Its Jack!" Donald said pointing to the sky as a familiar skeleton rode down in a coffin sleigh with skeleton rein deer.

"Ah. My little hero friends! Welcome back...and Merry Christmas!" Jack said.

"Merry Christmas? Don't you mean Happy Halloween?" Sora asked.

"Oh! Of course. Halloween greetings from Jack Skellington...the Pumpkin King!" Jack said. "Forgive me, I'm in a Christmas mood. You see I'm running the show again this year but I need Sandy Claw's blessings so I'm off to Christmas Town!" Jack said.

"Sandy Claws?" Sora wondered.'

"I think he means Santa Claus." Goofy said.

"Such wonderful decorations right? Halloween Town's going to handle Christmas too! But first, we have to visit Sally. She's working on something no self respecting Santa Claus could go without. Come along! I'll show you!" Jack said smiling.

"Uh…" Sora said.

"Just go with it. This is his story in general now." Lemon said as they followed him into the lab where the doctor was working on something with Lock, Shock and Barrel bringing him parts. They tossed one onto the table as an electrical surge happened. The three of them laughed before running out the door.

"Imbeciles! Now my experiment is ruined!" the doctor said.

Jack then approached Sally. "So, is it ready?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry, Jack. But I need a little more time." Sally said.

"Oh, well that's all right. Just as long as its ready for Christmas." Jack said.

"But...Jack…" Sally said.

"Now I best be off. I gotta go get Sandy Claws, right away!" Jack said.

"Go get….Santa Claus." Sora said smiling as he heard that.

"Please stop him. I'm afraid something terrible will happen if Jack goes through with this." Sally said.

"Still worried for Jack, huh? We'll stop him." Hope said before Jack stopped.

"Say, are those strange fellows in the town square with you?" Jack asked.

"What strange fellows?" Hope asked.

"The ones who wanted to ruin Halloween and Christmas. What were they again? Heartless?" Jack asked.

"Definitely not with us." Sora said.

"Why do you ask?" Erica asked.

"Cause they're in the square right now." Jack said.

Hope saw tons of ghost heartless along with mummy and box like heartless all over the square.

"We got this." Hope said as they charged in dealing with the heartless quickly.

"This will not do. How is Santa supposed to get any work done with all of these Heartless about?" Jack said. "That's it! He needs bodyguards!"

"I dont like where this is goin…" Applejack said.

"We will now serve as his bodyguards!" Jack said. "All of us! Now let us be off! The door to Christmas Town is past the graveyard!"

Moving across the graveyard, they came across a wood of evenly spaced trees as six holiday doors were around it.

"Wow. All the best holidays. Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, 4th of July, Thanksgiving...even Christmas!" Pinkie said.

"Yes. The spooks and scares of Halloween can get tiresome year after year, and then I found this! Behind it was a world of wonders. Everything was so fresh, exciting and new!" Jack said.

"Come on! Just open it!" Sora said as Jack opened the door.

He then jumped in as did Sora donald and goofy. The other did too.

"Oh boy... " Hope said. "Okay like Vin Diesel said, courage, no fear. Leroy Jenkins!" Hope shouted jumping in.

On the other side of a halloween town tree, the group fell out with Sora sporting a black santa suit, Donald looking like a snowman and Goofy dressed like a reindeer.

The group looked past the snow as they saw the town below the hill.

"Holy…." Hope said. The whole place of Christmas town was a winter wonderland.

"So, where's Santa?" Sora asked.

"In his workshop, probably checking his list and checking it twice." Jack said.

Walking down the hill and past the town square, they entered a large building where they saw the jolly old elf sitting in his chair with his list.

"Why hello everyone. Did you come to see if you were on my nice list?" Santa asked.

"Yes! Its Sora sir!" Sora said.

"Hmm. Sora. Ah. Here we are. Why is says here that seven years ago, you told everyone you didn't believe in Santa Claus. My, how unfortunate." Santa said.

"Really?" Hope asked.

"Uh...hehe. It was just something a friend of mine convinced me to say." Sora said.

"Ah, jexi the hunter. You;re always at the top of my list. And you're on here too Hope." Santa said.

"Wow. I guess were on the Nice list because of all the hero stuff we do." Hope said.

"For you, hope, it is because of what makes you the person you are. Stepping in to help others and helping those who can't help themselves. Thats how you are on the list." Santa said.

"How about Donald and Goofy?" Donald asked as Santa shook his head yes. "Oh boy!"

"Am I on your list too? Its me, Jack." Jack said.

"Jack Skellington?" he said in shock before hearing a clatter in the factory. "What sort of trouble have you brought this time?" Santa said getting up and heading over.

"This time?" Sora asked.

"Its a long story." Jack said.

"He's planning on helping you get all your gifts to the children. But It's not even christmas yet, is it?" Rainbow asked.

"It is according to this calendar." Komasan said pointing to one.

"Wow. Guess its kinda christmas everyday on this world." Filia said.

They headed into the factory just in time to see three familiar children break a window and ran up.

"Its Lock, Shock and Barrel!" Jack said.

"Not those three." Santa said.

"We'll catch em for ya." Sora said.

"You better. Then bring them back here. They're gonna get a lecture." Santa said.

They chased the three kids across the way all the way back to Halloween Town in the graveyard where the three were locking themselves inside a cage attached to a metallic like heartless.

"Stop them!" Shock said.

"Tie em down!" Lock said.

"Get em!" Barrel said.

"I dunno if they want our help or not." Hope said.

"They aren't. Thats a Prison Keeper. It gains powers based on whatever it eats." Jexi said as the Prison Keeper shook the care as Lock fell in.

"Lock!" the kids said as the Prison Keeper began tossing fireballs out of its mouth.

"Its making this harder." Sora said as they deflected the shots back at it.

The Prison Keeper than grabbed its cage and opened it at Shock fell in.

"Shock!" the kids said as it fired miniature fireballs from its fingertips.

"We gotta end this before it gets barrel in that mix." Hope said slicing the cage off its body. But the keeper grabbed Barrel and tossed him in.

"Barrel! Three in here, together's the key!" the kids said as the keeper tried to bite down on them.

"You think having that thing eat you all up is gonna make a difference?" Hope asked.

"It does. It can now use all of the powers at once!" Jexi said.

It fires fireballs from its mouth, fireballs from its fingers as well as trying to chomp down the heroes.

"This is getting ridiculous. How do we beat it?" Hope said.

"Like this!" Aqua shouted as she held its mouth open with her Keyblade. "Firaga Flare!" she shouted as it groaned before a fireball entered its mouth before exploding, freeing the three kids.

"Aw man. Well it was fun while it lasted." Barrel said.

"And we bought enough time for him to recover." Shock said.

"Can't wait to see Master Oogie again." Lock said as the three ran.

"Aw no…" Hope said. "Someone revived Oogie while we were busy with these three brats. And I have a hunch who was behind it. Our old friend Maleficent."

"Seems definitely like something she'd do." Sora said as they hurried only to see a flustered Sally leaving where the trees were.

"Jack! Something terrible has happened! Its Mr. Santa Claus, out of the blue, Oogie grabbed him up!" Sally said.

"Just like in the actual movie. Oogie goes and kidnaps Santa while Jack tries to cover for him, Oogie planning on doing the jolly guy in." Lemon said.

"They both ran back into Christmas Town. To his workshop I think." Sally said.

"You know what they say, the perp always returns to the scene of the crime." Hope said.

"Lets go back to Christmas Town. No one's gonna mess up the greatest holiday of the year while were around." Jexi said.

Upon making their return to the town, they saw the workshop had changed dramatically. And standing on a conveyer belt was Oogie himself. "Hahaha! Jack Skellington!"

"Ah. Oogie!" Jack said.

"Hahaha! You and me got a score to settle Jack. Same goes for your little sidekicks." Oogie said.

"And here I thought we'd ruin Nightmare Before Christmas. Now its time to kick that sack of yours for real!" Lemon said.

"What have you done with Sandy Claws?" Jack asked.

"Who? Sandy Claws? I have no idea what you're talking about." Oogie said pulling out said figure. "And why is this roly poly red guy still here? Time to go, grandpa!" he said about to throw him into a pit of spikes before seeing a severed leg near him, as he tried to grab it, Santa got out and hobbled over to Sally.

"Mr. Santa Claus!" she said.

"Grr." Oogie growled as the heroes advanced. He ran into the feeder of the belt and soon arrived on a control box. "Hehehe. Ha!" Oogie said activating a barrier around the belts as a wall of spikes came out where the presents would be fed into.

"I get it. We just gotta get him down." Sci-Twi said before seeing presents coming out in front of them. "And I know how. Knock those presents into the lift Oogies on!"

The group did so, knocking present after present into the lift as the glass below it began to crack. "I knew it. It has a weight limit! If we go over it, the glass will break and Oogie will tumble out." Sci-Twi said.

"One more should do it. Sora, hit that one!" Hope said pointing at a big box. Sora ran up and hit it, making the glass break as Oogie tumbled out.

The heroes then went all in on Oogie as the conveyer belt halted. They continued to beat on the bag of bugs before one of his sides split.

"Oh oh!" Oogie said quickly blocking it. "Ahahahaha!" he laughed before another split. "Huh? No!" Oogie said as both sides leaked. "Oh noooooo!" he groaned as only a lone bug still moved before Donald stepped on it.

"Exterminated." Hope said.

Outside…

"Phew, glad thats over with." Rarity said.

"And Christmas is safe again." Sora said.

"Oh, that reminds me. Sally, you still have the costume, right?" Jack asked.

"R-right here jack… but.." Sally said as Jack got ready.

"I'll take it from here, Ms. Sally." Hope said.

"You better leave presents to Santa!" Donald said.

"Yeah. You outta stick to Halloween and all that spooky stuff." Goofy said.

"I know." JAck said wearing his santa outfit. "But I still want to try and have another go at this whole Chrismas thing."

"Jack, people based in one holdiay cant help in another. Beisdes, Santa can take care of himself, you have your own job." Hope said.

"Hope is right Jack. I bring joy and happiness to sleeping children. You bring chills and terror. We must always stay true to the theme in our hearts. After all, you do know this, Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King." Santa said.

Jack thought about this for a moment and then quickly smiled. "Youre right everyone. Halloween can get tiring, but if I start getting bored, I just have to think of something new to excite the masses!"

"Thats the ticket, jack." Hope said.

"Now if you'll exuse me, I have to take Sally back to discuss new ideas. Oh, and take this strange coin I found while planning for Christmas." Jack said handing it over.

"Another medal." Hope said as he put it in.

"Summoning Time!"

A small green frog walked about the way as arabian music played.

"Summoning Slippery!"

"Crickey!" the frog said.

"Whoa! Thats new. What kinda Yokai are you supposed to be?" Hope asked.

"He's a normal kind. He's a Yo-kai from the slippery tribe. He makes those he inspirits have painful cricks in their necks." USApyon said.

"He mightve meant my summoning song. I am a normal Yo-kai. I just have a Z medal." Crickey said showing a green edged medal.

"So this is a z medal? I feel like I saw these before." Hope said.

"We have. Been seeing them since Dreamland." Sunset said.

"Oh right. Just I keep stressing over it." he chuckled before seeing Jack's suit glow while a keyhole appeared. Sora hit it with his keyblade as a new path opened up. "Nice! Two for the price of one." 


	12. Pride Lands

Sonic landed in a gorge as the others soon joined, most of them looking like different animals.

"Hey, check us out." Sora said now a small lion.

"Yeah." Donald said now a hornbill.

"Kinda different." Goofy said now a turtle.

"You guys look so weird." Sonic said.

"Hey, how come you didnt change into anything?" Jexi asked, who was a lion as well.

"Maybe cause he already is one." Hope said, who was now a tiger.

"Uh, guys." Chopper said as they were surrounded by strange dog like creatures.

"Heartless?" Sora asked.

"I don't think so. I kinda get the feeling they might live here." Goofy said.

"Not heartless guys, Hyenas." Rainbow said being an eagle.

"Yeah. She's right. And we'd love for you to stick around for lunch." said a female hyena.

"Uh, we didn't bring anything to eat." Sora said.

"Oh, that won't be a problem." a male one said as another one laughed stupidly.

"Uh, I sort of think...we're the lunch!" Goofy said.

"Heheh. Got that right. Get em!" the female said as the hyenas pounced.

"Run for it!" Hope shouted, only for most of the group to have trouble with their new forms as he was pounced by one of the males.

"Don't think I've had tiger before. You better taste like gazelle." he said about to bite in before a roar was heard. "Man, that Scars got the worst timing." he said.

"Oh, just let him roar." the female said.

"Nah. We better go see what he wants. Sounds like he's grumpy enough already." the male said as they all ran off.

"What the heck was that about?" Hope said.

"Well, those brutes certainly wanted a meal of us. But why would I be like that? Look at how graceful i am!" Rarity said being a swan.

"Seems donalds magic transformed us into what closely resembles our animal qualites. Like our clothing themes for Lyoko." Robin said having butterfly wings and having shrunk.

"Hey, has anyone seen Zoro?" Luffy asked now a lion.

"Up here." shouted a voice as they saw Zoro above them with a dragon like appearance.

"What the…?!" Usopp said being an owl.

"How is that even possible?! And why the heck did I come in a bowl?" Nami said now a goldfish inside a bowl.

"Well, goldfish don't have legs….and can't breath so this works out." Hope said. "But Zoro…"

"He had dragon like clothes on Lyoko so it kinda makes sense." jexi said.

"I'm just glad I'm a tiger. One of the coolest jungle predators." Hope said.

"Yeah. Gonna be different fighting on all fours, but it'll take some practice." Rainbow said.

As they headed out, they saw a lone lioness being chased by two bone like heartless.

"Leave this one to me!" Sonic said dashing in and hit both with his Homing Attack, defeating them easily. The lioness took notice of Sonic's form.

"You…. its really you!" the lioness said.

"Who, me?" Sonic asked.

"The hedgehog Rafiki predicted might come one day." the lioness said.

"Oh, so I was prophesized to come here. Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"My name is Nala, a lioness from Pride Rock. I apologize for the trouble. I don't normally hunt outside the Pride Lands." she said.

"Wait, Pride Lands?" Sonic said. "So this is the world Simba came from."

"We are in great peril. Our ruler, Scar, and the hyenas, they've driven off the prey. We don't have any food. We're about to starve." Nala said.

"So this Rafiki guy predicted that sonic would come and save you, right?' Hope said coming up with teh others. "Thats usually how this whole Prophecy Deal works."

"No. He predicted a blue hedgehog would come and seek out the one who can save us. But, I'd need to take you to him to be sure." Nala said.

"This one to save you, is it Simba?" Hope asked.

"Quit spouting nonsense. Simba died with our last king, Mufasa." Nala said as she went ahead.

"Hope, I know what you're thinking, but just let it be for now." jexi said as the others went ahead of him.

Rainbow then flew to him. "You have to be thinking that hes out there right? He was a summon for us." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, I know he's here. And I want you to try and find him." Hope said.

"Got it." Rainbow said as she took flight.

Hope then caught up with the others. "So Nala, youre taking us to see Rafiki, right?" Hope asked before they arrived to Pride Rock where lionesses slept and a mandrill holding a stick came down and looked Sonic over.

"Hmm. Definitely blue, a hedgehog too. Yes. He's definitely the one to find him." Rafiki laughed.

"Who exactly? This-" Hope began before Rafiki hit him with the stick.

"Do not interrupt. He will find the one who shall save us all." Rafiki said.

"Well, if you need to find someone fast, I'm your guy." Sonic said.

"Now...get out of here!" Rafiki said. "Get on! Go go go!"

Sonic then exited with the others.

"So you are him. But where to look?" Nala asked.

A screech was heard as Hope saw Rainbow above and land on him. "I found him. He's in a oasis far away." Rainbow said.

"Who? The savior?" Nala asked.

"Simba." Rainbow said.

"S-Simba? Its not possible, Scar said he was dead…. Was he lying all this time?" Nala asked.

"Well, we'll find out together." Jexi said as they ran or flew across the pride lands until reaching a jungle, it was there they were separated from Nala before arriving at the Oasis where Simba was surrounded by heartless. He let out a loud roar, scaring them all off.

"Now!" Hope said glowing blue. "Tiger's-"

"Hope, what are you doing? The Heartless are already gone." Jexi said.

"Spirit!" Hope said nearly hitting Simba. He looked at Hope and growled, running right at him.

Hope grappled with him until they came on opposite sides of each other.

"Simba, wait! Its me, Hope! Look in my eyes!" Hope said as Simba saw his blue eyes.

"It's… you…" Simba said calming down. "Even though youre in those forms, i remember you all. I helped you on your last adventure."

"Help us!" shouted a voice in the jungle.

"She's gonna eat us!"

"Timon! Pumbaa! Something must have happened in the jungle." Simba said running off.

"Hey, wait!" Hope said running in. He saw a warthog and meerkat watching as Simba grappled with Nala before she pinned him.

"Nala…" Simba said.

"It's true, you really are alive. That took me back to our days as cubs." Nala said as they playfully played.

"What the hecks going on here?" the meerkat said before seeing the group and running for Simba.

"Don't worry, Timon. They're all friends of mine." Simba said.

"So, nobody's planning to eat anybody else for lunch, right?" Timon asked.

"You can bet on it." Hope said.

"Are you sure that you won't eat me, like I'm some kind of pig?" the warthog said.

"Hey, I may be a tiger, but I'm a nice one, Pumbaa." Hope said. "But you are a pig right?"

"Call me Mr. Pig!" Pumbaa said.

"But hey, its been awhile, Simba." Jexi said. "Listen, we…"

"I know what youre gonna say. I've moved on from them." Simba said.

"Huh? But why?" Hpe asked.

"Hakuna Matata." Simba said. "It's african for no worries. Its somehting I learned out here. Sometimes, bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it."

"So youre gonna stay here while the pride starves under Scar?" Hope said.

"Its not my problem anymore." Simba said going deep into the jungle.

"Ah, let him go. We taught him so much, he doesnt wanna leave the oasis. I'm sure you guys wanna learn this too." Timon said. "A hakuna matata life style of no worries."

"You mean retire? I dont think Jexi does that stuff." Hope said. "Besides, we have dreams we wanna accomplish before we settle down."

"Yeah, like becoming King of the Pirates or finding a dragon. We're not giving up on dreams like that just yet." Jexi said.

"We gotta convince Simba not to run from his past and fears. What do we do?" Hope said.

"Sleep on it. Then in the morning, we convince him." Luffy said.

During the night, Usopp, because he was an Owl and nocturnal, flew over to where SImba was at a pond. Looking up into the sky, he saw Rafiki was helping him contact Mufasa, his father.

"So is that youre dad?" Usopp asked.

"Yes." Simba said.

"Simba...you have forgotten your place in the Circle of Life! You must go back!" Mufasa said.

" Whoa. The clouds just talked." Usopp said.

"But how? How could I possibly do that?" Simba said.

"Remember who you are. Remember. Remember. Remember." Mufasa's words echoed as he vanished.

"Usopp, tell the others that if they wanna help, they'll head to Pride Rock, cause I'm going back to face my past." Simba said.

"Yeah." Usopp said.

Next morning…

The others followed after Simba across the savannah till they reached the rock.'

"So, we're fighting your uncle, over this lousy place?" Timon asked.

"Yes. This is my home." Simba said.

They ventured toward Pride Rock where a brown lion with a black mane stood before Simba roared and appeared.

"Simba! You're...alive!" Scar said.

"What'd you expect? It'll take more than wildebeest to hold him down." Hope said.

"A tiger? In the mist of the savannah. Now I've seen everything. But Simba, must this all end in violence? I would hate to be responsible for the death of a family member." Scar said.

"I've put the past behind me." Simba said.

"But what about your faithful subjects? Have they?" Scar said.

"Simba, what is he talking about?" Nala asked.

"Go on. Admit it. Tell them the truth." Scar said. "Who was the one responsible for Mufasa's death?"

"I was." Simba said.

"Thats not true and you know it!" Hope said before a fat lion pounched on him.

"Hehehe. Sorry, Hopey boy but that lie ain't gonna cut it." he said laughing.

"Pete. Even as a lion, youre still a pain in the butt." Hope said.

"You hear? He admits it. Murderer!" Scar said.

"But it was an accident." Simba said.

"Oh, Simba. You're in trouble again, but this time, daddy isn't here to bail you out." Scar said backing Simba to the ledge where he dangled.

"Simba!" Hope said.

"Heh, Scar's got him right where he wants him." Pete said.

"Now, I do believe I've seen this before. Oh, thats right. This is how your daddy looked, before he died." Scar said. "Now, here's my little secret." he said whispering into Simba's ear. "I killed Mufasa."

"Noooo!" Simba yelled jumping back up with Scar under his paws. "Murderer! Tell them the truth!"

"All right. All right. I did it." Scar said.

"So they can hear you." Simba said.

"I….KILLED….MUFASA!" Scar shouted.

"What? How did that kid make him spill the beans?" Pete said before hope gained the advantage and turned him over.

"Looks like the way of the savanahh aint working for you, Pete. And I'm not from these parts." Hope said.

"You wish that. I still got one more trick here in the Pride Lands." Pete said as he watched Scar retreat into the cave with Simba following. "Oh. Guess I got no tricks." Pete said retreating into the cave.

"That takes care of them." Hope said.

"No it doesn't. We need to go after Scar." Jexi said as they followed them up to the top of the rock where Simba and Scar battled it out. As Scar knocked Simba onto his back, he leapt at Simba, who then tossed him off of Pride Rock.

"Yes! Now we took care of them!" Hope said.

"Oh, that was just a little sneak preview." Pete chuckled. "Cause this ain't over. Not by a longshot."

They looked to the edge as Scar's paw was on it.

"Anger and jealousy turned the king of Pride Rock into a Heartless. Oh, your kingdoms gonna rise again, but this time, as the Pride Lands of Darkness!" Pete said as Scar leapt back into action.

"That's what you think!" Simba said.

"It's time we settled this family dispute!" Hope said.

"Ultimate Color Savage Lion!" Jexi shouted running fast at Scar as he bit into his leg.

"Take this!" Hope said glowing blue and fangs glowing large. "Mad Tiger Trap!" he said slashing through the darkness.

"Dragon Three Sword Style: Purgatory Dragon Fang!" Zoro shouted attacking Scar with his wings. As Scar wobbled there, Simba ran at him with a finishing scratch. Scar stumbled a bit before falling to the ground dead.

"The Mad King… is dead!" Hope declared. "Long live….Simba!"

Simba walked before him as he let out a loud roar.

"This was so awesome. I cant believe we came up with new attacks in our new forms." Hope said.

"Well, when you're an animal, just gotta go with your wild side." Jexi said.

"Yeah but… how do we open the next path?" Hope ask seeing Sora hold the keyblade in his mouth as they saw a keyhole appear where Mufasa's cloud was, opening a new path.

"Wait, before we go, look what I found at the oasis." Usopp said holding a page in his talons.

"A story book page. About time we found one." Pinkie said. "Let's go back to the ships and put it in."

As soon as they made it back, they did just that and the ten entered the book, where Pooh was stumbling around before hitting a stack of sticks.

"Oh dear. There goes my house again." Eeyore said arriving.

"Oh, so sorry, somebody I don't know." Pooh said.

"What? You don't even remember Eeyore?" Estelle gasped.

"What's this about forgettin stuff?" Eeyore asked.

"Hes been having some memory problems." Lucy said.

"Well, maybe he's just a little hungry. He's always eating to help remember things. I know a spot where he can have some honey." Eeyore said.

"Sweet!" Sora said as Eeyore lead them to a stacked up pile of honey pots.

"Wait, doesn't this belong to someone?" Hope said as Pooh was eating.

"My honey!" said a voice as they saw Rabbit behind them.

"Oh, thanks for the honey, somebody I don't know." Pooh said.

"Pooh Bear? What?" Rabbit said.

"He's uh, having amnesia from being hit on the head. We figured eating would help him." Sunny said.

"Well...if that will help, I have some more honey on top of the hill. You can use that." Rabbit said as Sunny ran up and grabbed it and brought it back down.

Pooh then dug into the pots. "Oh, thank you so much. I hope you have more, dear somebody." Pooh said.

"Oh. It didn't even work." Rabbit said as Pooh wondered about. "Maybe...he needs more honey, or its this blustery wind, or maybe he's dreaming."

"Well, if I am dreaming, which I suppose I could be, I hope we get to the part where you invite me for lunch, Rabbit." Pooh said.

"Yes. You're always coming over for….Pooh. You called me Rabbit." Rabbit said.

"Of course. What else would I call you?" Pooh said.

"DO you remember Eeyore and us too?" Hope asked.

"Oh, hello there, Eeyore. Even you, somebodies I don't know." pooh said.

"Aw. It bums me out he won't remember us. I might not throw a party." Pinkie said.

"But I thought you loved parties, Pinkie Pie." Pooh said.

"He said you name. He remembers you!" Hope said.

"Yes! I knew I was still in his fluffy little head!" Pinkie said hugging him.

"Well, were definitely making progress. Only three pages left. But we're getting closer." Chopper said.


	13. Atlantica

The ships rocketed to another familiar world.

"Atlantica. I wonder how Ariel's doing?" Hope said as they entered the skies above the ocean where they saw a man floating above the water on a piece of wreckage.

"What the? What's he doing out here?" Jexi asked.

"Dunno, but I know what I gotta do…" Hope said opening a door. "Cannonball!"

He jumped into the water and swam to the man and grabbed him. But realize the ships were still in motion. "Ah Crap."

A few miles away, a familiar mermaid surfaced.

"Ah, the night sky looks so beautiful after a storm…" Ariel said before noticing Hope and the man pass by. "Was that Hope?" Ariel said only seeing the man on the wreckage. She then swam him to shore as Hope rested in a hand made of water.

"Ugh. What the?" Hope said as he saw a face appear in the water.

"Doing a little late night diving Hope?" it giggled.

"Hey torrentia." Hope said as he was taken to shore and see Ariel by the man.

"Up where you walk, up where you run! Up where you stay all day in the sun! Wandering free, wish I could be….part of your world!" Ariel sang before diving into the water before the man awoke.

"Ugh… you heard that right? That beautiful singing voice?' the man asked.

"Yeah, I did. It was beautiful. Hey, what's your name?" Hope asked.

"It's Eric. Prince Eric. And there is a living hand of water near you." Eric said.

"Uh, love to talk….but I gotta swim!" Hope said diving back in as Torrentia's face appeared next to him.

"Well, nice to see my hero come back into the ocean." Torrentia said.

"Man, I cant believe I just talked with the Prince of the Little Mermaid." Hope said. "And, you can make a face again."

"Yeah, I've been trying to get a better grip on my abilities so that one day, I can walk out of the ocean. But, this is as far as I've gotten." Torrentia said.

"Well, I'd better stay like this in human form. You've got waterbreathing covered for me, right?" Hope asked.

"Of course." Torrentia said. "I can move some bubbles around to make sure you get lots of air."

"Thanks." Hope said swimming to Atlantica. In the vertical cavern, he saw the others in their sea forms.

"Hey hope. Have a nice swim?" Jexi joked as he swam around him. "You know people normally wait until they reach a stop to dive right?"

"It was Prince Eric down there, I couldn't wait. But It was so worth it, getting to hear Ariel's amazing singing." Hope said.

"Well, you might be hearing more of it. Sebastian was by a bit earlier. He's invited us and the team to take part in an underwater musical." Sunset said.

"Sounds like fun. Everyone acquainted with swimming here again?" Hope asked.

"All good. To the palace!" Pinkie said as they swam towards it.

They arrived and saw everything set up. Sebastian saw the others and Hope.

"Oh, if it isn't da changing merman. Just in time for rehearsal!" Sebastian said.

"Youre okay with a two leg like me in this?" Hope asked.

"Hmm, it might be hard for you to dance like dis." Sebastian said thinking. "I know! Why dont ya have a crack at conducting musical segments?"

"Take your point? Sounds kinda fun. What song are we doing?" Hope asked.

"Swim this way, our opening song." Sebastian said.

Hope swam over to the conductor's table and raised his hands.

"Okay, to conduct the musical events, simply coordinate your hands with the signs that appear. Sometimes, you have to mash yo hands together, but that is all in the name of music!" Sebastian said.

"Okay, I think i can do this." Hope said getting his arms ready tapping the set. An a one, two three, four!"

Sora and Ariel: Swim this way

We'll dance and we'll play, now

It's very easy, come on in

Just take a chance and shake a fin

Don't be shy

Let the music inside

And dance, dance, dance!

"NIce job, hope!" Torrentia said.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Hope said. "Now lets up the volume!"

Kirito and Asuna: Swim this way

We'll dance and we'll play, now

It's very easy, come on in

Just take a chance and shake a fin

See the sign?

Can you reach it in time

And tap, tap, tap?

Tapping the sign, Kirito let loose a small manta with clappers.

"Haha! You are a natural at dis, Hope my boy!" Sebastian said.

"Looking good, hope! Keep it up!" Torrentia said.

Aqua and Espio: Swim this way

We'll dance and we'll play, now

It's very easy, come on in

Just take a chance and shake a fin

It's all the same

If you've got steady aim

Just zap, zap, zap!

Aqua then aimed her Keyblade at the chandelier making it light up.

"Now you've got it!" Sebastian said.

"Oh yeah, I'm the music man!" Hope said.

Naruto and Hinata: Swim this way

We'll dance and we'll play, now

It's very easy, come on in

Just take a chance and shake a fin

"Here come the bubbles part." Hope smiled.

Gray and Juvia: Swim this way

We'll dance and we'll play, now

It's very easy, come on in

Just take a chance and shake a fin

Just a touch

'Cause it won't take too much

To pop, pop, pop!

They both touched the bubbles as they popped.

"Heh ha! Hows that singing sensation feel, Gray?" Hope said.

"Not now, you!" Gray said.

"Oh dont try to deny this darling, youre a natural." Juvia said.

"Now here comes the drums!" Hope said.

Yuri and Estelle: Swim this way

We'll dance and we'll play, now

It's very easy, come on in

Just take a chance and shake a fin

Count him in

So he'll know to begin

To drum, drum, drum!

The octopus than hits the drums.

"Whoo, I'm a pro!" Hope said.

"There's no denying that. Dis kid's a genius." Sebastian said.

"This is our part, Hope!" Torrentia said.

Hope and Torrentia: Swim this way

We'll dance and we'll play, now

It's very easy, come on in

Just take a chance and shake a fin

Don't dilly-dally

It's your big finale

Sha-la-la!

"Almost done!" Hope said.

All: Swim this way

We'll dance and we'll play, now

It's very easy, come on in

Just take a chance and shake a fin

Ariel: Swim along

Just join in the song

A musical for everyone

To have a lot of finny fun

Hope turned and posed as the song finished. "And THAT's how it's done!" hope said before he saw King Triton looking right at him. Before Hope could flinch at his trident, he suddenly clapped for him.

"Well now, you've really surprised me, Hope." he said.

"King Triton. I'm honored." Hope said.

"And you being our conductor will be splendid. But I certainly hope there's no situation for Sora there to use that Keyblade of his." Triton said.

"Everything seems to be peaceful here. Not a heartless in sight." Sora said.

"Good. Now I understand that Ariel is obsessed with the surface again. Perhaps a busy rehearsal schedule will help her take her mind of it." Triton said.

"Uh, what do we do if Ariel decides to wander off and think about it?" Pit asked.

"Then Poseidon have mercy on us all." Triton said swimming off.

"Did you hear what he said? Triton praised you, Hope." Torrentia said. "I think you're earning his trust."

"Yeah, i think I can be in my normal form more often now." Hope said. "But I wonder how Eric's doing?"

"Probably still wondering where he heard Ariel's voice from." Torrentia said. "In fact, he's looking out into the sea right now."

Torrentia projected a scene where eric was standing. He heard Ariel sing and turned to the sea.

"Are you there? I know you were the one who saved me! Please come out!" he called out with no answer.

"Poor guy. He's curious about Ariel as much as she is about our world up there." Sunset said. Then they swam to find ariel while hope thought.

"Yeah. I'm getting this feeling that were being pulled in two directions." Hope said.

Hope swam to find ariel with the others where she was swimming about with some artifacts of the surface, including a statue of a prince.

"There you are Ariel… whoa thats a lotta stuff." Hope said before Ariel grabbed him and dragged him as she swam. "Whoa! Whats with the sudden grab?"

"I want to know everything about your world, hope! What's it like?" Ariel said.

"Go on, tell her." Jexi said.

"Uh, well…. There's sunlight, for one. Lots of land. Grass. And there's so many people out there!" Hope said.

"Wow. I want to see your world now more than ever!" Ariel said taking him around the room.

"Wait, what!? What are you trying to say?"

Ariel:Look at this stuff

Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl

The girl who has everything?

Look at this trove

Treasures untold

How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Lookin' around here you'd think

"Sure, she's got everything"

Hope: You've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty

You've got whozits and whatzits galore

Ariel: "You want thingamabobs?"

"I got twenty"

But who cares?

No big deal

I want more

I wanna be where you people are

I wanna see

Wanna see 'em dancin'

Walkin' around like you on those

"Whad'ya call 'em?" Oh - feet

Up where you walk

Up where you run

Up where you stay all day in the sun

Wanderin' free

Wish I could be

Part of your world

"Uh, Guys?" Hope said. "I think I may have took it too far with her…"

"You think?" Jexi said. "We all heard the song. She's even more infatuated with it."

"And… i kinda helped with the statue using my magnet magic." Sora said.

"Ah man, how am I supposed to get outta this one?" Hope asked.

"Don't worry, Sebastian's on it. I hear he's working on a song that explains the wonders of the sea." Sakura said.

"This song, it wouldn't happen to be the winner of an Oscar now, would it?" Hope asked.

"Why the heck are you asking that? He just wrote it." Erica said.

"Sorry, thinking of something else." Hope said. "But if its that song, then we gotta get in on it…" Hope started before seeing everyone gone. "God dang it!"

He swam as fast as he could to a coral reef where everyone was ready.

"Hey, everyone. Sorry I'm late. Hope you didnt start without me." Hope said.

"Oh, you were late? Didnt realize." Jexi said. "We were just doing some warm up before we sang."

"Now, Hope. You best be gettin ready to conduct mon. We about to run through the new song." Sebastian said.

"RIght, I'll start off. Hand me the clams." Hope said.

He started out drumming on the clams as the most famous song of Disney's The Little Mermaid.

Sora: The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake.

Sebastian: You dream about going up there,

But that is a big mistake

Just take a look around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Hope: Such wonderful things around you

What more are you hoping for?

Sebastian: Under the sea

Under the sea

Rarity: Darling, it's better

Down where it's wetter, take it from me

Sebastian: Up on the shore they work all day…

Hope:Out in the sun they slave away

While we devoting, full time to floating

Under the sea

Sebastian: Under the sea

Snails: Under the sea

Sebastian: Under the sea

Snails: Under the sea

Hope: Since life is sweet here

They got the beat here

Naturally

Snails: Naturally ly ly

Sora: Even the surgeon and the ray…

Ariel: They get the urge and start to play

Rainbow: They got the spirit

You gotta hear it

Under the sea

All: Under the sea

Snails: Under the sea

All: Under the sea

Snail: Under the sea

Hope: Oh,When the sardine begin the beguine

It's music to me.

Snails: Music to me me me

Sebastian: What do they got? A lot of sand

We got a hot crustacean band

Estelle: Each little clam here

Know how to jam here

Under the sea

Hope: He-y yeah eah!

All:Each little slug here

Cutting a rug here

Under the sea

Sebastian: Each little snail here

Know how to wail here

Jexi: That's why its hotter

Ariel: Under the water

Sebastian: Ya, we in luck here

Down in the muck here

All: Under the sea!

"That was awesome!" Hope said.

"Yes, land and sea, together! I can see it." Ariel said grabbing hope again.

"Why me?" Hope asked.

"Hope, we need to compose a new song. One that will make her forget the land or else we're all in hot water." Jexi said.

"No. I want to sing a song that represents the unity of land and sea!" Ariel said.

"WHAAAAT?!" everyone said.

"Do you have any idea what Triton would do to me and Hope if you sang a song like that? He might make chowder out of me and maybe human sushi outta Hope." Sebastian said.

"Eeep! Perish the thought of it…" Rarity said.

"Hope, say something to her! You got her deeper into this!" Sebastian said.

"Who, me? I dindt do anything!" Hope said.

"You inspired her to sing a song about going to land." Sunset said.

"Oh, right...:" Hope said.

" You cant stop the dream hope set in motion. If you all cant see my way, then so help me, I wont sing at all." Ariel said swimming off.

"What? We didnt.. Ariel wait!" Jexi said as everyone except hope ans Sebastian swam after her.

"Argh! WHy is it always me and the team always getting into messes like this?" Hope asked.

"Yes. This could not come at a worst possible time. Not only is she in love….but with a human for cryin out loud." Sebastian said.

"Ariel's in love with a human?" said a voice behind them.

"Uh… Sebastian? You shouldn't have said that out loud…" Hope said as they turned to see Triton glaring at them.

"Y-your majesty!" Sebastian said.

"Before you make seafood out of me ans Sebastian, please know we tried to take her off the surface with a song, but now she wants to sing about my world and your world together. And if we dont acknowledge that, she's not gonna sing in the musical at all. Now please dont fry me!" Hope said.

"Hmmm…" Tritons aid. "You spoke the truth, and did your best to get my daughter off your surface world. But...I'm taking it into my hands now." he said holding his tridents as he swam off.

Sebastian swam with him as hope floated there. "Man, what is he gonna do?"

He then heard an explosion in ariels Grotto. Hope swam over and looked in to see Triton had demolished the statue of Eric.

"Jesus! Thats gotta be harsh parenting right there." Hope said. "Where's Ariel?"

"She swam off in a huff after Triton destroyed the statue." Sora said.

"Judging from the direction she was goin, mon, I'd say she was headin right to…" Sebastian said before gasping.

"Ursula!" Everyone said.

"But, I thought we killed her?" Hope asked.

"Ursula's got a lot of magic. No surprise she can bring herself back at least once." Torrentia said.

"She was essentially a dark heart. Maybe the amunace of darkness revived her, complements of a certain witch." Estelle said.

"Maleficent." Jexi said. "We need to go after her."

"Yeah, before she does something really stupid." Hope said.

They swam as fast as they could and near a shipwreck, they saw Ariel signing a contract the minute they arrived.

"Hahahaha! To late, heroes! Shes already made the deal!" Ursula asid.

"What did you make with her, Ursula?" Hope asked.

"Uh, I think I have an idea." Lucy said pointing up as they saw Ariel gain legs and struggling to breathe.

"I need to bring her to land. She can't breathe." Torrentia said.

After doing so, Ursula turned to them.

"I turned her into a human for the price of her voice. The only way she can get it back is kissing her true love before the sun sets on the third day. Ahahahaha!" Ursula laughed before swimming off.

"Urgh, and we cant do anything while stuck like this on land." Jexi said.

"Not all of us are mermaids though." Hope said.

"Right. The devil fruit users, they're still in the ship." Nami said.

"And you got me too." Hope said pointing to his legs. "My sudden dive didnt give Donald time to change me. So i can get Eric and Ariel together."

"I hate to say this, but I think Hope and the others have this one." Jexi said. "We'll have to sit this one out."

Hope surfaced and ran to the palace where Eric was on the beach with Ariel.

"You! That boy from the other night." Eric said.

"Uh, yeah. I was scuba diving when I saw that girl surface, thought she was drowning." Hope said.

"Thank goodness shes okay. Here, help me get her to the castle." Eric said.

Doing so, Hope watched as Eric and Ariel become closer to each other each day. But on the last day, Eric was entranced by a woman with black hair and a charm. And hope knew Ursula was trying one last trick to keep her victory.

"That slippery little…"Hope groaned.

He then saw in arrow sail right at the shell and crack it. He saw the shot come from Linkle nearby in the water.

"Nice shot." Hope said. "Eric! Kiss ariel, now!"

Before he could, the deadline was up, as Ursula returned to normal. "Time's up, little mermaid!" Ursula said grabbing Ariel and diving back into the water.

"No!" Eric said going out on a row boat to help. Hope stayed on the shore and saw the seas in conflict.

"I cant believe this happened. Now Ursula will take the seas and get the trident. BUt I know Sora and the others will stop him. No! I've started this mess, I'm finishing it!" Hope said.

He invoked Wisdom form and sailed across the water before seeing the clouds darken as something began to rise from the waters. It was a Giant ursula staring him down as Eric and Ariel were on the water.

"Whoa! Not good!" Hope said.

Ursula: This witch is back to bring her wrath upon the sea

Triton can't be rid of me

Not that easily

And like all who dare defy me

He will learn his lesson well

Never toy with a girl like me!

Jexi: You got what you deserved!

The others then surfaced as Jexi said that. Hope boarded the rowboat and saw Flotsam and Jetsam coming right at him. They grabbed his legs and dragged him down.

Ursula: Flotsam and Jetsam!

Loyal darlings, strong as the tide

Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side

Right now! Mommy needs you

Crush that stupid fool, make him writhe!

As Hope was being dragged down, he saw Donald and Goofy hit the eels as they let him go while Sora swam at them.

"I don't think so!" he said hitting them with his keyblade, eliminating them. "All right!"

Hope surfaced and saw Ursula churning the water as eric escaped.

"Eric! This way!" Hope said as they swam back to the boat.

Ursula: What such feeble humans

No, I can't believe my eyes

Such a stubborn royal

Who is fighting for his prize

Without your precious mermaid

Now you're crazy with revenge

I suppose I sympathize!

"I'm not gonna lose her!" Eric shouted.

"Right! We're with you all the way!" Sora said jumping out as he and Ursula clashed.

Ursula: Flotsam and Jetsam!

Loyal darlings, strong as the tide

Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side

Right now! Mommy needs you

Smash those stupid fools, make them writhe!

Sora then flipped away from her attacks. "Sorry, mommy. Your poopsies are toast!"

Ursula: This is not the end, my dears

I swear, I've just begun

It's not over until URSULA HAS WON!

Hope then jumped up into the air.

"Would you just put a cork in it already?!" Hope said hitting Ursula and sending the trident onto Erics rowboat has hope landed near him.

"No… a mere human beating me, its not possible!" Ursula said.

"Its over, Ursula!" Sora said as he surfaced.

"That belongs to me!" Ursula said.

"You want this trident so badly?" Hope said picking it up and tossing it to Eric.

"Then you can have it!" Eric said tossing the trident like a javelin and piercing right through Ursula's chest, making her sink into the briny deep to her death.

Eric then knelt down on the boat. Hope put his hand on his shoulder.

"We'll… give you two some alone time." Jexi said as they went under water.

"Ariel, its okay. Ursulas gone, you can see eric now." Hope said.

"He's right, you can come out now Ariel." Eric said.

Ariel hesitated before leaping out and back into the water, showing her tail. "This is why I went to Ursula." Ariel said.

"You knew she was a…" Eric asiad.

"Yup, a genuine mermaid, through and through. Now she thinks it isnt gonna work out." Hope said.

"I can't believe it. All that time and I never thought to work on my swimming." Eric said.

"Huh?" ariel asked.

Hope patted Eric's shoulder. "Go get your princess, Eric." Hope said before he noticed Eric already in the water. "One step ahead. He's gonna do just fine." Hope said diving back. "Ow! Rock rock. That was a rock." Hope said diving into the water for real.

He swam deep into the ocean and saw the others waiting on him.

"There you are. We've been waiting." Jexi said.

"For what?" Hope asked as music started and mermaids twirled around him.

"Our conductor. We need you for the finishing number." Rainbow said.

"Really? King triton would…?" How asked.

"He's okay with it now mon." Sebastian said.

"He even had me...write this." Fluttershy said. "A song about a unity of sea and land."

"Heh. Alright, lets end this on a high note!' Hope said readying himself.

Ariel's Sisters: Welcome the dawning of a happy age of new beginnings

Land and sea have come together

Joined in peace and harmony

Fairytales and miracles

Are what we're singing of

Our dear princess Ariel

Truly fell in love

With a prince, a human prince

Who lived so far above

Ariel: Wishes really can come true

If you want them to

And this happiness inside

I owe to every one of you

Ariel's Sisters: How about you introduce us

To these lovely friends of yours?

Ariel: Come take a bow

Jexi, Hope and Sora.

Jexi: Congratulations, dear princess to you!

Hope: You found your first love, and he found you too.

Sora: We were glad to help you out

And very proud, it's true

All three: Seeing how we made you grin

Just makes us want to twirl a fin

Ariel: Wishes really can come true

If you want them to

And this happiness inside

I owe to every one of you

Ariel's Sisters: Be so kind and introduce

The King and these, his loyal friends

Ariel: Please say hello

Daddy, Sebastian, Flounder

Triton: Ariel, I'm so very happy for you.

Sebastian: Yes, happy endings are so rare and so few

Flounder: We were glad to help

And very proud, it's true

Three: Seeing how we made you grin

Just makes us want to twirl a fin

Ariel's Sisters: Any other friends of yours

That might be waiting in the wings?

Ariel: Come say hello

All my friends from ev'ry corner of the world

From Fiore, The Grand Line, and beyond

So many friends can join in this song

All:A new day is dawning of a happy age of new beginnings

Land and sea have come together

Joined in peace and harmony

Fairytales and miracles

Are what we're singing of

Our dear princess Ariel

Prince Eric from above

A happy end, forever after

Full of joy and love

"Yeah, perfect!" Hope said.

"Though why did you have to sing too? Youre the conductor." Vector said.

"Its called class." Hope said.

Suddenly, a glow came from a rainbow bubble as a keyhole opened. Sora aimed the keyblade at it as a new path opened up for them.

"It's sad that you have to go again. I didn't want to say goodbye." Torrentia said.

"We'll never say goodbye!" Donald said.

'That's right! One, two, three four.." Goofy said.

"Even though we're hitting the road, our worlds are all connected." Sora, Donald and Goofy sang.

"Which means…" Sora said.

"We are free to come and go as much as we want." the three sang.

"See ya." Hope said as they were beamed back up to their ships. Hope then sighed relief. "Man, that was hectic. From now on, I hope we wont have to sing our way outta situations."

"Amen to that. That was really embarrassing." Gray said. "I never wanna sing again."

"Everyone who also agrees with me and gray, show their hands!" Hope said as a few more hands rose into the air. "Well, majority wins."

"So, where do we head from here?" Jexi asked.

"I think...we should go to Twilight Town." Sora said.

"Why there, Sora?" Donald asked.

"Don't know. Its just this feeling I have." Sora said.

"Well, Twilight Town it is than." Sci-Twi said.


	14. Return to Twilight Town

They soon returned to the busy part of Twilight Town where they saw a frightened Vivi running off. "Someone help! Its Seifer! Trouble! The Sandlot! Somebody please help us!" he shouted as he ran through town.

"Sounds like we have trouble." Sora said.

They ran to the Sandlot to see a man in a white coat as well as guy in red and a girl in a sleeveless vest on the ground.

"That's Seifer, Fuu and Rai from Final Fantasy VIII!" Rainbow said.

"They aren't the only ones." Indigo said as they saw Dusks moving around the three.

"Nobodies!" Erica said.

"Get out of here!" Hope said running at a few of them before a large one dropped behind him. It wielded a large claymore as it stood there holding the large weapon.

"Another new one?" Hope said watching at it swung its claymore right into him. Hope then noticed he had the claymore in his hands now. "Well, let's see how you like it!" he shouted attacking it with its own weapon before using it to finish the Dusks before it vanished into nothing. He then heard clapping as he saw a figure in a black coat had been watching.

"Excellent. Very impressive." he said.

"The Organization!" Donald said.

"Have you seen a man named Axel? I have reason to believe he's in this town." the man said.

"And why is that?" Hope asked,

"You see, Axel is no longer acting in our best interest." the man said.

"You guys having a fight?" Donald asked.

"Not a very organized Organization." Sora said.

"Do not let your guard down, Sora. Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into a Heartless." he said. "It would just break our hearts to hear something had to have happened to you."

"Hearts? You don't have any hearts!" Jexi said.

"True, we don't have hearts. But we remember what it is like to have them. We know all to well how to injure a heart." the man said as he removed his hood to reveal a man with long blue hair and an x scar on his face.

"No way. Its him." Jexi said looking at him.

"My name is Saix, I am second in command of the Organization." he said. "Sora, you just keep on fighting those Heartless." he said as a dark portal opened near him.

"I'm going to get yo-" Hope shouted before he realized the man had broken the arm he was about to use.

"Hope!" Gemini shouted.

"Do not be a fool, hope haver. Do you really want to end up...like Riku?" Saix asked before he vanished.

"Ow… Wendy, a little help?" Hope asked.

"Sorry, but my magic doesn't work on broken bones." Wendy said.

"I didn't even see him break it. Who is that guy?" Hope said.

"We knew him when he was still a somebody. He was Isa. And...he was Lea's best friend." jexi said.

"Man, harsh." Hope said. "And my arm. How the heck is anyone supposed to heal it?'

"Hope, I'm stepping in as a doctor. You won't be able to use that arm till it heals. I'll have to put it in a cast for a couple weeks." Chopper said.

"Great, now I feel like a burden than a leader." Hope said.

"Hey! How about you all get out of my town? You've caused enough trouble." Seifer said getting up.

"We saved you, so why arent you thanking us?" Natsu said.

"I don't care what you do. Just get lost." Seifer said.

"Geez. Some people." Zephyr said.

"Hold it!" Seifer said.

"What now?" Hope said.

Seifer then held up a trophy with four different colored crystals. "This trophy goes to the strongest guy in Twilight Town." he said tossing it to Hope's working arm.

"Hey, guys!" shouted a voice as Pence ran to them.

"Uh, Pence right?" Sora asked.

"Weird question but...do you guys know a Kairi?" Pence asked.

"We do. Shes Sora's friend. But, how do you…?" Hope asked.

"Come to the station. We need to talk." Pence said leading them up to the station where Hayner and Olette waited.

"So, you brought them here. Good." Hayner said.

"So, how do you know Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Well, she was in this town recently actually. Her and some yellow dog." Pence said.

"Pluto!" Donald said.

"Yeah. They came out of some dark portal and we talked for hours." Olette said.

"So, where is she?" Sora asked as the three just looked at each other sadly.

"What happened?" Sunset asked.

"Well, after some talking, a guy with red spiky hair came in. He grabbed her and left through a dark portal with the dog following after." Hayner said.

"Axel." Natsu said. "That dirtbag. He went and kidnapped her."

"He….went and did such an awful thing." Erica said.

"Looks like we have to save Kairi, again. So lets-" Hope said as the others glared at him.

"Hope...your a good leader, but...you aren't strong. This is why I trained for that year. The Organization, they aren't small time villains, they're a serious threat. We can't just breeze through it like nothing." Jexi said.

"Look at what happened to your arm. You got cocky, thinking a second in command would be easy. Jexi prepared for this, you didnt." Volt said.

"They...make really good points, Hope." Titanica said.

"I agree. So why are you guys against me though?" Hope asked.

"Because...knowing you, you'll lead us head on in a fight we can't win." Zero said.

"Even your team agrees with me. Why dont you and your team stay here for a bit? You aren't going to be able to overcome what's coming." Jexi said.

"See ya hope. Its been fun." Sora said as the others were about to leave. Hope was shocked as he dropped the trophy with the four crystals falling out. He saw the three twilight town kids pick up three of them and look at the sun through them. He then saw Sora do the same. In a short moment, he saw Roxas standing in Sora's place doing that.

"Roxas?" Hope asked.

"Huh?" Sora said to him.

"Sorry, the crystals made us see him instead of you" Hope said.

"See who. We looked through ours and just saw Sora. "Olette said.

In a short flash of light, Hope found himself in a blank space. "Oh, not one of these."

"Hope?" asked a voice as he saw a black haired girl in an organization coat who was really familiar to him.

"Xion?" Hope asked.

"So, you come to meet me here, before I fade away for good." Xion said.

"So, you really have…" Hope said.

"Yes. Roxas….he was the one to finish me." Xion said. "But, I have no regrets about it."

"Xion…" Hope said.

"But, before I finally...return to where I belong. I have...a last request for you." Xion said.

"And what is it?" Hope asked.

"Hope, the hearts I've collected, the people I've hurt, the stuff I've done. Please….fix it." Xion said sobbing.

"Tell me what you need me to do. Whatever world you were on, I'll go." Hope said.

"Hope, you have to keep going. So, for a last act, I want to give you, whatever strength I have left." Xion said holding a hand out.

Hope lent out his broken arm as Xion faded into him. In the next minute, his arm was healed and he looked a bit stronger as well.

"Xion. I know you've done bad, but you were a good person deep down. You, Roxas, Axel. You were best friends. I'll make sure….that you get that last request fulfilled." Hope said sobbing.

He cancleed out of the space to see Jexi and sora team gone exept for his.

"Oh my gosh! Hope, yer arms fixed!" Gemini said. "What happened, some kinda spaced out techique or somethin?"

"Lets just say I got strengh from a dying friend. WHered Jexi and his team go with Sora?" Hope asked.

"They were headed to Hollow Bastion. Something about a large amount of darkness." Zephyr said.

"The gorge of 1000 heartless. It must be stirring! We need to hurry!" Hope said as they ran for the ship. 


	15. Space Paranoids

The Hope team soon arrived just around the same time as the Jexi and Sora teams. "Hope? Well, that was fast recovery time." Natsu said.

"Youre not freaking out? His arms good as new! In the medical world, a swift recovery like that is nearly impossible!" Chopper said.

"Yeah, guess it is a little strange. But seeing a lot of strange stuff doesn't leave much to be surprised at." Jexi said.

Hope then walked over to him. "Between the two of us, Xion showed up and healed me with her spirit." he whispwered.

"Xion?" Jexi asked.

"A friend of mine." Hope smiled.

As they traveled across the marketplace, they soon saw Cloud leaning up against the wall.

"So there you are Cloud! We've been looking all over the place for you!" Rainbow said.

"Heh. Have you? I was only looking for him." Cloud said.

"Sephiroth, right? Even with Midgar gone, you still want to avenge Zack and take him down." Hope said.

"Hmm? How do you know Zack? I've never mentioned him before." Cloud said.

"Lets just say we met him once before." Erica said.

"Well, just tell me if you see him." Cloud said as he walked off. "Tell him...I wanna met him."

"You guys know thats not gonna be an easy order. Sephiroth isnt one to accept invitations." Rainbow said.

"I don't care." Cloud said disappearing from sight.

The group went down to Merlins to see Cid, Aerith and Yuffie at the computer. "Well, lookie who came back. At a good time too." Cid said.

"You said it. Weve been all over the place. We battled skeleton pirates, hyenas and-" Rainbow began.

"No, what he means is...we think we found the computer Ansem was working on." Yuffie said.

"This big thing?" Hope asked.

"No, ya dope. The one in his study. The one in his old castle." Cid said.

"Right. Hey, where's Leon?" Hope asked.

"He went ahead to scout it out. Him and the king." Aerith said.

"The Kings here?" Donald said.

"Yeah. Showed up outta the blue. Him and his two sidekicks." Cid said.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir. And they're at the old castle right now?" Sora asked.

"Yep. Its not far. Just go through the bailey and you can definitely reach it." Yuffie said.

The went right towards the bailey before a voice called out.

"Excuse me?" said a voice.

The group looked around before seeing three floating girls. One with brown hair, one with blond and wearing yellow and one who looked gothic.

"Hey, I know these three." Indigo said.

"Yup, me too. Yuna, Rikki and Paine." Rainbow said.

"Hi there. We were wondering if you could tell us what Leon's gang is doing." Yuna asked.

"They're doing some stuff over at the old castle." Sora said.

"Scoop!" Rikki said.

"Let's report this." Paine said.

"So, does that mean youre coming with us?" Hope asked.

"No, we need to give this info to our leader." Yuna said.

"You know, Malefi-" Rikki began before Yuna covered her mouth.

"Just no one important." Yuna said.

"Pff." Paine said.

"Are you kidding me?" Yuna said before Paine vanished. "Oh. So sorry." Yuna said following.

"Later taters!" Rikki said vanishing as well.

"What are three characters from Final Fantasy X-2 doing here?" Rainbow wondered.

"Who knows. But they were acting really weird." Hope said.

They continued into the old castle and entered in it. Jexi was on the alert for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked.

"I thought I heard something." Jexi said. "False alarm I guess."

They soon entered a small room where books were scattered as they saw a portrait of Terra-Xehanort on the wall.

"Xehanort." Rainbow said glaring at the picture.

"What he's done can never go away." Lemon said.

"Hmm. This looks like the room where he was doing his studies of the heart." Kos-Mos said.

"Excuse me?" said a voice as they saw a girl with long black hair and black clothing walk in. "Well, if it isn't the old hero gang." she said.

"Tifa!" Dan said.

"Been wondering when youd show up." Indigo said.

"Yeah, but I've gotta look for someone now, so leave me to it." Tifa said inspecting the small room. She stopped at a black wall. Giving it a quick kick, the wall began to move, revealing a hidden passage.

"Okay. I'm just gonna search the castle some more." she said leaving.

"Hmm. A hidden room." Sora said as they entered. Going through, they soon came across a computer in a room on its own.

"All right. Now then, where's Kairi? Where's Riku?" Sora said as he began pounding on it.

"Hey, easy with that!" said a voice as Leon stood there. "You're gonna break it."

"I guess Sora isnt electronically minded." Hope said.

"Gah!" Goofy said pointing to the ceiling as a creature fell on the keyboard. It was a blue furred creature with koala like ears and claws as well as black eyes.

"Aaaah! What is that thing?!" Donald said trying to hit it.

"Wait...is that…" Hope began before alert went off.

"Users! You have caused hard to this console. One more action and you will be put under arrest." said a voice.

"Who are you?" Sora said.

"I am the Master Control Program. And you will not do anymore actions." the voice said before Donald made another move on the keyboard making the alarms blare once more.

"Master control Program?" Hope said. "Everyone! Get away from that computer before…"

In a flash of light, everyone was virtualized, Except for Jeremie.

"What the? Theyre gone!" Leon said.

"Not Gone, Virtualized." Jerime said.

"Huh?" Leon said.

"I've seen this happen almost too often. Mostly with a super scanner. Whatever Ansem was working on, its on a whole nother level." Jeremie said.

"You think you can fix whatever happened to them?" Leon said as Jeremie manned the seat and put on a headset.

"JUst leave everything to me. Its been a long time… since I've done something like this." Jeremie said.

Deep inside of a virtual environment, a majority of the heroes began to awake, donning some sort of armor plating over their bodies with lines that glowed blue.

As for the Lyoko Warriors, they were in their usual Lyoko outfits.

"Um, what just happened?" Sora said.

"Oh, we;ve been through this millions of times. Weve been virtualized." Odd said.

"Didn't even think Ansem would have something like that." Jexi said.

"Uh, guys! Help!" Donald shouted as he and Goofy were held hostage by virtual heartless.

"In here too? This is getting ridiculous." Hope said.

"Not another move, user." said a voice as he saw a person in red armor.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked.

"I am Commander Sark." he said.

"Sark? Wiat, this looks just like that movie. I think it was called-" Lemon began before feeling pain.

"Not another word or you will face deresolution." Sark said.

"Okay. You're the boss!" Sora said as Sark stopped.

It wasn't long before the group found themselves in a cell of sorts.

"Ugh. I wonder where we are?" Donald asked.

"You're in a computer system." said a voice.

"A what system?" Goofy asked.

"A computer system. A system that was originally used by a corporation called ENCOM. But since then, the original was destroyed but copied into a new system, renamed Hollow Bastion OS." said a person in blue armor. "My name is Tron, I'm a security Program." he said.

"That guy talks alot." Luffy said.

"So this is like that movie." Lemon thought. "A world almost similar to that of the movie from the 80s."

"And like you all, I'm also under arrest." Tron said.

"Did you guys get any of that?" Sora asked.

"Hmm. Garwsh. Maybe we should just introduce ourselves." Goofy said.

"I'm Sora. And this is Donald and Goofy. And there's also the Dimensional Heroes and Hope Squad." Sora said.

"Judging from the way you speak, you all must be users." Tron said.

"User's?" Natsu asked.

"He means someone who uses a computer." Aelita said.

"You all must get out of here. Who knows what the MCP will do to you." Tron said.

"MCP?" Erica asked.

"Master Control Program. It controls the whole system. If you idle here much longer, you will be derezzed." Tron said. "Espically with those strange five programs over there. I havent seen a design like them."

"Oh, uh… were not programs." Yumi said. "Were acually users who go into some virtual reality and attain these forms. When we were pulled in, we mustve been automatically set to look like this in any virtual system."

"Hmm. I see." Tron said.

"Well, how do we get out?" Pit asked.

"Well, this terminal could have gotten you out of here, but the MCP cut the power 50 microcycles ago."Tron said pointing to a yellow computer.

"Microcycles?" Natsu asked.

"He means minutes." Kirito said.

"We would have to go to the canyon and restart the power there. But we are still locked inside this cell." Tron said.

"Man, we could really use Einstiens help right about now." Odd said.

"Yeah, jus when were in another program, he cant connect and establish communication." Jexi said.

"What are you talking about?" said a voice. "I already estabished it a few minutes ago."

"Jeremie? Is that you?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah. I'm here with Leon. It took time, but I figured out how to enable communications inside the virtual world you're stuck in." Jeremie said.

"Pretty impressive. That is some user." Tron said.

"He's a genious when it comes to this sort of thing. His expertise was the backbone of all the capers weve had at Kadic." Jexi said.

"Yes. Now. I think I might know a way out of that cell. Sora, your Keyblade should be able to unlock it if you take enough data from it." jeremie said.

"You got it." Sora said summoning his keyblade. He hit against the door until enough data was gathered, allowing them to unlock it.

"Good. Now you are free to restart the terminal." Jeremie said.

"Alright. Lets move!" Hope said as the others ran out with tron following. "Wait, youre coming too?"

"Yes. You'll need me if you want help getting back to the user world. I'm the only one here who knows how things work on this system." Tron said.

"He's right Hope. I don't know how the rest of this world works, but Tron does. He's your only hope right now." Jeremie said.

"All right. Come on. To the canyon." Hope said as they went to a virtual looking area and on the inside was a large machine with dozens of blocks flying around it.

"That is the power core. One of those blocks is the battery needed. Its the red one." Tron said.

"I'm on it." Aelita said forming an energy field in her hands before hitting the red block at the right moment. Ulrich then ran at it and knocked it into the power core. The core retracted into the ground.

"There. All the terminals should be up and running now." Tron said.

"But, don't you need more…" Hope began.

"There's something I need from your user world." Tron said.

Back in the cell, Tron worked on the computer as the group watched.

"Its thanks to the MCP, I've lost all of my original functions. But I have a back up in the dataspace. But I would need to access the DTD to do so. And to do that, I would need the password. So I need you to find my user and the get password from him." Tron said. "Once I get my systems back, I can put this place back in order before the MCP took control. And I can make it a free system again, for the users."

"You fight for the users. We'll remember that. Who's your user?" Hope asked.

"A brilliant and amazing man: Ansem the Wise." Tron said.

"Ansem? But who created this place originally?" Hope asked.

"I...do not remember. I was copied into this system but retained only some past memory." Tron said.

"Oh. I see. Thanks anyway." Hope said as Tron entered something into the terminal. "We'll come back to help. I promise."

The group was quickly beamed up as they were sent back into the lab.

"You're okay." Leon said as they arrived.

"Yeah. It wasn't too hard. But now, we need to figure some things out." William said.

They ran into Ansem's room where some more things were moved around and the painting taken down.

"Guess Tifa decided to do more looking." Dan said.

"Wait, what's that?" Estelle asked pointing to a diagram that was where the painting was.

"The Door to...Door to...Darkness." Donald read.

"Oh!" Sora said. "D….T….D!" he said pointing to the first letter of each word.

"DTD!" the trio said.

"So the password has something to do with that door. But, how do we access it?" Hope asked.

"Did you say you wanted to access the Door to Darkness?" said a voice. They looked behind to Ladybug, Cat Noir and in between them was the king with his hood off.

"You came back!" Hope said before Donald and Goofy ran before them.

"Your Majesty!" they both said hugging the small king.

"Gosh, don't get so mushy on me now." Mickey said laughing a bit.

"We've been looking all over for you." Sora said.

"Well, here I am. Now, what's this about accessing the Door to Darkness?" Mickey asked.

"It's something we stumbled upon. We need the password to get into it." Jeremie said.

"Password? Oh! You mean like a code. Well, the Door to Darkness can only be accessed by the Seven Princesses of Light. There's Snow White, Jasmine, Belle-" Mickey began.

"Of course. That makes tons of sense." Soursweet said. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"Thanks. Also, theres something I wanna-" Sora said.

"Hey, isn't Tron waiting for you guys?" Leon asked.

"Duh! I'm such a dolt!" Hope said.

"Wait, Sora! Take this! New powers for those clothes of yours!" Mickey said holding a yellow orb.

It phased into Sora and his clothes turned yellow as he floated a bit and held two keyblades. "Master Form." Mickey said.

"Awesome! When do we get an upgrade like that?" Rainbow asked.

"Upgrade? They're only for Sora." Mickey said.

"Oh. We get it." Hope said as they headed to the computer room only to be blocked by the creature from earlier. He turned to them and looked at the curiously.

"You again?" Sora said.

"I know you. You're that creature from deep space." Jexi said.

"Hey there Stitch, been awhile." Hope said. "Remember me and Rainbow, your friends."

"Rain-bow Dash. Ho-pe. Fren." it said.

"You named that thing Stich? And it knows you two?" Rarity asked.

"We met him back in Deep Space. Meet Experiment 626, named Stitch." Rainbow said.

"Stitch, this is Sora, Donald and Goofy. And that over there is King Mickey. Their friends of ours too." Hope said.

"So-ra. Don-ald, Goo-fy. Mick-ey. Fren." Stitch said getting out the wayfinder he made. "Frenship...circle."

"Will ya look at that, Aqua. He still held on to the wayfinder even after all this time." Hope said.

"Ah..kwo wa! Fren." Stitch said before getting something else. A small charm with a ukilele on it. "Stitch...help...fren!"

"This is your Summon Charm? Then of course we'll use it!" Rainbow said taking it.

"Stitch...always...fren." Stitch said before crawling off.

"He seems….different since we last saw him." Gemini said. "A bit more...docile."

"Maybe that Lilo girl, whoever she is… trained him. But...I'm glad you aren't a weapon anymore." Hope smiled.

They arrived to the computer as Mickey, Leon, Ladybug, Jeremie and Cat Noir stood by as the rest were sent into the computer.

Arriving back into the cell, they did not see Tron inside.

"Where's Tron?" Sora said before Goofy did something on the computer. The whole group was soon warped to a large grid with squares.

"I didn't touch nothin." Goofy said.

"Welcome to the Game Grid!" Sark shouted.

"Aw no." Lemon said as she realize what this was. "So what's it gonna be? LIght Cycle battle? Disk Fight?"

"Light Cycle Battles!" Sark said.

"Yes! I love these kinda events!" Indigo said.

"Right, because we all know how good you are at motocross." Sunny said.

"Okay. Let's do this." Indigo said holding her hands out as a light cycle appeared under here as she drove across the grid and against the walls.

"Oh yeah, now this we all can do." Rainbow said.

(Cue- Tron Legacy: The Game Has Changed)

They drove across the grid competing against multiple virtual Heartless all across the grid, even a large purple one with a cannon and blasted at them, missing and blowing a hole in the wall.

"All right. It looks like we can escape through there. Sora said.

They moved quickly across the grid as fast as they could before getting through the hole.

After escaping, the group soon found themselves back in the cell with a weakened Tron on the ground.

"Whoa! You okay?" Hope asked.

"I'll...be okay. But, why did you come back?" Tron asked.

"We came to give you the password." Sora said.

"Why didn't you just transmit the data?" Tron asked.

"It'd be better if we did it in person." Hope said.

"Well, what's done is done." Tron said. "We'll go to the dataspace. We can do what I need to in there."

They traversed the virtual world before reaching the dataspace where Tron accessed the computer.

"Now, what is the password?" Tron asked.

"Snow White." Estelle said.

"Cinderella." Rarity said.

"Aurora." Lemon said.

"Alice." Titanica said.

"Jasmine." Lucy said.

"Belle." Rainbow said.

"Kairi." Sora said.

Upon entering the password, Tron held up his disk as it floated up before coming back down and putting it back on. "It...worked! All my systems have been restored!"

Just then, an alarm quickly went off.

"Finally, the DTD is mine to access. My takeover of the system is complete. I wish I had anticipated such a simple password." the MCP said. "What's this? An emergency destruct program for the town? Lets see how it performs." he said.

"What? He's gonna kill Hollow Bastion!" Hope shouted.

"No!" Tron said doing something on the computer.

"Program! You changed the password!" MCP said.

"You dont like it? Why dont you come down here and settle it like a real man?" Elfman said.

"We have no time for this. The MCP released a Hostile Program into the IO tower. We need to get there quickly." Tron said.

"Right!" Sora said.

They hurried over to the tower to see a large robotic program float above them. It was armored with floating arms and three yellow eyes.

"I'm disappointed in you, program. Why do you insist on allying with these insignificant users?" MCP said.

"Because unlike a simple AI, we have something to fight for. Something you wouldn't understand as a program yourself." Aelita said.

"And...I wanna help the users. Something written in my code commands me to do what is right." Tron said.

"Really? And what would that command be?" MCP asked.

"I can't ...really say for sure." Tron said.

"Friends...they help each other and they'll do anything for them." Ulrich said.

The Hostile Program then erected barriers around them as it prepared to fight.

"Looks like we gotta fight a monster program. Story of our lives, huh?" Ulrich said.

"Business as usual for Team Lyoko." Odd said as they charged at the program with Tron supporting them.

"Yumi, distract it! I'm going in with Ulrich!" Hope said.

"Just try to keep up. Super Sprint!" Ulrich said running fast near the program as Yumi tossed her fans at it.

"Hey, you cant have a party on this thing without little ol me! Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted hitting the program in its three eyes.

Hope and Urlich ran towards the program as it swung blindly.

"Ready?" Hope said as it charged towards them. "Break!"

"Triplicate!" Ulrich shouted as he split into three and attacked it from three different angles.

"Hey, ugly! Consider yourself...deleted!" Hope said giving a punch to the top of its head as the program began to fizz and shake before vanishing in a bright explosion.

They went into the central part of the IO tower where a terminal was as Tron was working on it.

"Now that my functions are back, I have a chance to get user control away from the MCP. Its what my user would have wanted." Tron said.

"What...Ansem would want." Sora said. "Tron...we didn't get the password from Ansem. We sort of got it by chance. Ansem...was our enemy."

"I see. He was...my enemy as well." Tron said sadly.

"What...do you mean?" Hope asked.

"Ansem recreated this world and upgraded it. Same goes for me. But...that also brought back the MCP. While the creation made him my user, the latter, made him my enemy." Tron said.

"I see." Hope said.

"But, I'm sure you users can figure things out. You all can take illogical routes and still arrive at a conclusion. Now go, before the MCP starts acting up again." Tron said. "Any data you need from the DTD can be directly accessed from my users terminal."

"Thanks. You're a good help." Hope said.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, WIlliam, Jeremie. You nine...are the new password." Tron said before they took off out of the computer.

"That was fun." Hope said.

"Yep. And yet another mess the Lyoko Warriors have gotten themselves into." Odd said.

"Aw don't be like that. You guys haven't gotten a lot of action lately." Jexi said.

"You're probably right, but at least we haven't gotten rusty." Jeremie said.

"So Jexi, what makes the Lyoko warriors special besides having Aelita as a founding hero?" Sora asked.

"See those bracelets on their arms? It allows them to access those Lyoko forms, even outside of the computer world." Jexi said.

"We didn't want to feel like normal kids in a team of heroes. So when the underworld incident rolled around, Tails and Jeremie worked together to make them for us. So we could have a fighting chance." Aelita said.

"Wow. So cool." Sora said.

"Guys. Look at this." Tails said as they hurried to the computer to see 8 bit versions of themselves on the screen with the words "Thank You" on it.

"Tron...just keep fighting." Sora said. 


	16. Battle for Hollow Bastion

After leaving the Space Paranoids, they worked on the computer. After a fews hits to it, a picture of a blond haired man with a beard appeared on the screen.

"Who is that?" Hope asked.

"Ah, I see you folks have things workin again." Mickey said walking in.

"Great timing, your majesty. Whos this?" Hope said.

Mickey looked at the picture before reacting. "Ansem the wise!"

"Thats him?!" Hope said.

"Oh. I never...did explain things clearly did I?" Mickey said. "The Ansem we fought, the one who tried to take Kingdom Hearts, that was an imposter saying he was Ansem. He was just his heartless."

"So, he was….Xehanort's Heartless." Rainbow said.

"Yep. His heartless as well as an imposter." Mickey said.

"But then, what happened to the real Ansem?" Jexi asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Mickey said. "Ansem the Wise should know all about Organization XIII's plans."

"So we should find him then? Sounds like a plan." Hope said.

"But wait, if Xehanort became a heartless, then shouldn't a Nobody be made as well?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Yep. And that Nobody is the leader of Organization XIII." Mickey said stunning the group.

"He's….still around?" Rainbow said gritting her teeth. "That….is good to hear." she said drawing her blade.

"Yep. Let's go fight them together!" Mickey said before a huge crash was heard outside. "But we gotta help out here first." Mickey said as he, Ladybug and Cat Noir went ahead of them. As the group quickly departed, they saw a fight between Heartless and Nobody as Maleficent and Pete stood there.

"Attack the white husks! Sweep them away!" Maleficent said.

"We're never gonna win against them. Don't know about you but I'm outta here, sister." Pete said running off.

"Whats going on here, Mal?" Hope said.

"Mal? What sort of name did you dare give me?" Maleficent said in anger.

"Hey, the full names getting old. I'd just call you Mal just to lighten things up a bit." Hope said. "Plus that name… actually sounds kinda fitting for someone in the future."

"I suppose now that I think about it, it might be good for another time. Now, for payment. Heartless, ignore the white ones, attack the hope giver and his friends!" Maleficent said as they turned their attention to the group.

"Whoa. Theres gotta be a way out of this." Hope said before plasma fire hit the Heartless and Nobodies. Hope saw Stitch holding two Plasma rifles as he laughed.

"Thanks! Didnt even have to summon you!" Rainbow said.

"Stitch fight approaching army." Stitch said.

"Rainbow, you take the high ground. Well help stitch down here." Jexi said.

"Right. I'm on it." Rainbow said as she ran off.

She ran out of the castle and saw over the hill, to see the heartless army coming through a ravine. She also saw Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Yuna, Rikki, Paine and even Sephiroth participating.

"Whoa. This is big." Rainbow said running faster before appearing before her was a familiar Organization member.

"Ah! Uh….hey, you're looking pretty lively." Demyx said.

"Well, if it isn't the stone thief from Olympus Coliseum. How'd a guy like you ever get into the Organization in the first place?" Rainbow said. "I bet youre not as good at figting as they think."

"You shouldnt judge anyone by appearance." Demyx said. The Rainbow drew her blade, startling Demyx as he turned around. "Oh, I told them they were sending the wrong guy."

"Man, youre one kooky customer. But I should expect this, from someone without a heart." Rainbow said.

"Chick, we do too have hearts. Don't be jealous…." Demyx said.

"That's enough from you. I'm with Sora." Rainbow said.

"Sora? You mean Roxas. And you're allied….with the traitor." Demyx said seriously.

"Traitor?" Rainbow said.

"I'm not going ….to go easy like last time. Make a Splash, Arpeggio!" Demyx said as the sitar formed in his hands.

"You know, that string you got is pretty impressive." Rainbow said. "Zoro did tell me he took the Shisui blade from Samurai Ryuma at Thriller Bark." Rainbow said twirling her blade. "Seeing as how I'm a guitarist myself, I'll take that sitar off your hands." Rainbow said.

"Over my dead body. Dance water, dance!" Demyx said playing it as the water clones appeared.

"You think thats gonna stop me?" Rainbow said. She cut through every clone before knocking him back. But as he fell back, a geyser of water appeared behind him as he slammed into her and knocked her into the rock wall.

"Like I said, I'm done going soft!" Demyx said as water bubbles bombarded her.

"Urgh, maybe I should've asked for some help.." Rainbow said as a bubble was about to hit her, but was blocked by an iron pole.

"Hey now, multi hair. You cant hog a music lover without me kicking his ass too, y'know." Gajeel said.

"Gajeel!" Rainbow said.

"Great. You can join her!" Demyx said as geysers of water erupted all around the area. "Boil in hot water!" he shouted.

"Only got one chance, you ready?" Gajeel asked.

"Yep!" Rainbow said.

"Better not mess up on making that sitar yours!" Gajeel said as his eyes turned dark purple as a sinister aura surrounded him. "Iron Shadow Dragon Mode." Gajeel said.

"No way… he can do that?" Demyx asked.

"Salamander aint the only one who's got two elements on his side. Iron Shadow Dragon Club!" Gajeel shouted as shadow pillars of iron came out of the ground hitting Demyx.

"No. I need to stay strong!" Demyx shouted as he clashed his sitar with Rainbow's blade.

"Sorry, but this show is over!" Rainbow said pushing him back before going behind and slashing him in the back. "My show's just begun." she said taking the Sitar.

"You...you can't possibly do this." Demyx sobbed before seeing his hands starting to fade. "No! No! It can't be! There's still….so much I wanted to do!" he said in fear before completely fading away.

Rainbow twired Arpeggio in the air and caught it. It then changed into a rainbow colored guitar with water bubbles incorporated into it. Rainbow then held it and her blade in both hands. With quick speed, she played a hardcore solo on it.

"Yeah. Arpeggio really is rocking." Rainbow smiled.

"So, there you are." Mickey said as he and the two heroes arrived.

"Oh, Mickey. Hey. Listen…" Rainbow began.

"It sure seems like you have lots of friends to help." Mickey said.

"Youre right about that." Rainbow said.

"Gosh, so you took Demyx's weapon for yourself huh?" Mickey said. "Arpeggio will suit you much nicer than it did him."

"Yeah. I know." Rainbow said.

As they were about to leave, Cat Noir noticed a large rock hurling toward the king. "Look out!" he said pushing him out of the way taking the hit himself, falling against the rock wall.

"Cat Noir! No!" Ladybug said as they ran over to him.

"Please. Wake up." Rainbow said sobbing a bit as she tried to shake him away.

"Cat...noir?" Mickey said before getting an angry look on his face. "They'll pay for this." Mickey said tossing off his cloak as he summoned his keyblade, running onto the battlefield.

Ladybug gained the same angry look as she followed after the king.

The two heroes charged through the passage as they ran towards where the king and Ladybug had gone.

"Okay. We're pretty far away from the others now." Rainbow said.

"And a lot closer to that." Gajeel said pointing to the large heartless army below.

"Yeah. Seems like we have a very hairy situation there." said a voice as they looked up to see Cat Noir okay and walking towards them. "What? Did you really think I'd go out just like that?"

Ladybug grew angry as she stamped on his foot.

"Ow! That hurt too!" Cat Noir said.

"Grrr. Don't you ever pull that stunt again!" Ladybug said.

Rainbow had a chuckle before looking down at the heartless army below.

"You know, there's no turning back the moment we enter the fray, right?" Mickey asked her.

Rainbow then looked at Sora and the others all there staring down 1000 heartless.

"Looks like theyre all ready to go." Cat Noir said.

They charged into the ravine only to see the heartless frozen and not moving.

"What the heck?" Hope said.

"Look!" Donald said pointing to the cliffs as a cloaked figure appeared. He removed his hood to reveal a familiar face with long silver hair who stood there silently.

"No doubt. That's him." Gajeel said.

"Xehanort." Rainbow said.

"We cant let him get away, get him!" Donald said.

But at moment, the heartless army unfroze as they continued their charge.

"Go through! Don't let a single one of them get past!" Jexi shouted.

Jexi and the others laid into an army of 1000 heartless. Every time they cut down one, more still came.

"We cant help them from up here, so let do what we can here." Rainbow said.

"Got it. Lets start by helping the residents fight the heartless up here in the upper part of the ravine. Sora and the heroes can hold their own down there." Mickey said.

Rainbow ran to different spots in the ravine and saw Yuffie fighting a group of them.

"Seems like the Great Yuffie could use a hand, again…" Rainbow said joining the fight. The two fought with blade and shuriken against the incoming heartless.

"Thanks for the help, not that i needed it.." Yuffie said boasting.

"Yeah right…" Rainbow said with a grin.

"Cloud and Leon are further ahead, maybe you should go ahead." Yuffie said.

"On it!" Rainbow said running ahead before a heartless ambush came out of nowhere. Before they could attack, Dunban dropped in and slashed through them.

"Can't let a fair lass like you get a scratch now can I?" Dunban said.

"Thanks." Rainbow said before seeing a big one behind Dunban without hitm noticing. "Behind you!"

Suddenly two figures jumped out from behind the rocks.

"Take this!" they both shouted slashing through the creature. Rainbow recognized both of them.

"Shining Forces? But the only ones with those are…" Rainbow said before seeing Toma and Cyrille.

"Hey, been awhile." Toma grinned.

"Toma! Cyrille!" Jexi said punching a heartless up into the air.

"Get out of my way, heartless!" shouted a voice as a young boy with a strange red sword slashed through them.

"I don't believe it. He really did survive." Dunban said smiling. "Shulk!"

"Dunban! I came all the way here….to find you!" Shulk shouted slashing through the heartless.

"Shulk? From Xenoblade chronicles? So that's why Dunban seemed familiar!" Indigo said.

"Of course! Both of them wielded the Legendary Monado, the sword that defeated the Mechons in war on their world." Rainbow said.

"Well, more help against these things is better than none." Dunban said.

"Gosh, I never thought I'd see the Monado with my own two eyes. The shining force too. Glad to have you aboard." Micky said.

"Good to be back in action." Toma said.

More heartless appeared. But Shulk saw it coming and dodged their attacks. He landed near the others and they gathered together.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this!" Rainbow said as Cloud and Leon were there too.

"You think we can handle these reinforcements?" Leon asked.

"Well, unless one more shows up." Cloud said.

"Then I guess I'll have to handle that one." leon said.

"Hmm? You're fighting too?" Cloud said.

"Of course I am." Leon said.

"Now it's Shulk time." Shulk said as he fought alongside Toma and Cyrille as they plowed their way through multiple heartless.

"Were unstoppable!" Rainbow said before dodging a slash as Sephiroth appeared. "You."

"Seems I was mistaken. You are not Cloud." Sephiroth said.

"You're fighting with us too?" Rainbow asked.

"I fight when I feel I can. I'm only here to finish Cloud." Sephiroth said. "I know he wants to meet me again. But...he will lose either on this world or any other." he said before vanishing in a pillar of light.

"Dang I hate that guy." Rainbow said as the battle continued on till only a small handful were left.

"Well, this was...exhausting." Shulk said.

"Wait, where's the king?" Rainbow said before seeing Mickey run further into the ravine.

The heroes followed after Mickey as they saw Xehanort standing on a cliff of sorts looking over an empty ravine.

"Finally. So, you exited were together again Jexi?" Toma asked. "Even though me and my pals won't be going with you after this?"

"Yeah. Still fun to...what am I doing? This is a serious moment." Jexi said.

"Enough with the games! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku?" Sora shouted to Xehanort.

"I know not of any Kairi. As for Riku...maybe you should ask your king." Xehanort said as he began to vanish with Mickey, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Toma, Cyrille and Shulk following in after him before it closed.

"Dang it. I was hoping to talk to Shulk some more." Rainbow groaned.

"Whoa. Look." Donald said pointing to the empty ravine.

"Well, you all definitely fell for that one." said a voice as they saw Axel leaning against a rock wall.

"You again?" Hope said.

"Yep. Me again. Come on. Its a setup by Organization XIII. Xemnas was using all of you to destroy the heartless. That's his big master plan." Axel said.

"Xemnas?" Donald asked.

"The guy you just saw. He's their leader. Got it memorized?" Axel said.

"The Organization wants to get rid of the heartless?" Goofy said.

"Man you're slow. Every heartless slain with that keyblade released a captive heart, same goes for when you heroes slay them. And that is what the Organization...is after." Axel said.

"The hearts…" Hope said thinking back to what Xion said. "This is what she meant by that. She wants me….to set them free. But, what are they going to do with the hearts?"

"I'm not telling." Axel said.

"Tell us!" Donald said.

"You. You're the one who kidnapped Kairi!" Sora said.

"Bingo. The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Axel said.

"We already know your name. But i guess Sora doesn't because-" Jexi began before Sora interrupted.

"Where is Kairi?" Sora said.

Axel looked down for a moment before looking at them. "About Kairi...I'm sorry."

"Axel!" shouted a voice as Saix appeared.

"Uh-oh." Axel said as he vanished.

Sora tried to rush him before Saix stopped him. "We will see to it he gets the maximum punishment."

"I don't care about that. Just let me into the Realm of Darkness." Sora said.

"If it is Kairi you are worried about, don't. We're taking very good care of her." Saix said.

"How should we believe you?" Hope said.

"Take me to her!" Sora said.

"Is she really that important to you?" Saix asked.

Sora then got on his knees and bowed down to the ground. "Please."

"So she is. In that case….the answer is no." Saix said.

"Damn, harsh…" Indigo said.

"Do you feel angry? Do you hate me? Then take that rage and direct it at the Heartless." Saix said snapping his fingers as Heartless appeared. "Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet, they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the keyblade releases those hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free...until they weave together to make...Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist."

"What in the world are you prattling on about?" said a familiar voice as Maleficent appeared before them. "Kingdom Hearts belongs to me. The heart of all kingdoms, the heart of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts should be my dominion!"

"That's what you think, Mal!" Hope said.

"And stop calling me that!" Maleficent said.

"Maleficent, no! No more heartless!" Sora begged.

"I do not take orders from you!" Maleficent said summoning heartless. Saix in response dismissed the ones he summoned and called out the dusks as they quickly disposed the newly summoned heartless.

Maleficent then erected a wall of green fire as the Dusks advanced on her.

"Now go! I shall keep the white ones at bay while you figure out a way to vanquish them….forever!" Maleficent said.

"Maleficent." Sora said.

"Do not misunderstand heroes. I will still seek my revenge upon you all yet." she said.

"We gotta go!" Jexi said.

"But...what about?" Sora said before the fire died down and Maleficent had vanished.

"Now then...where did we leave off?" Saix said dismissing the dusks as the heartless came back.

"Who's side are you on?" Hope said.

"The Heartless ally with whoever they believe to be the strongest." Saix said as they heartless moved at them. Sora slayed a couple as he saw their hearts fly off.

"The hearts!" Sora said. "How can this be? How am I supposed to fight if I can't use the keyblade?" Sora wondered.

"Insolent fools! Must I do everything myself?" Maleficent said as a bright light enveloped them.

When it subsided, the heroes found themselves in a dark space.

"Wait, this place. Is this…?" Alisa asked.

"This must be the Realm of Darkness." Sora said.

"Didn't think I'd wind up here again." Hope said before seeing a figure in a black coat holding a white box.

"Hey!" Donald shouted chasing after him before he vanished leaving the box behind for them.

"You guys sure we should open...that?" Goofy said before Pinkie opened it up. Inside of it was a photo with four people in it and an ice cream bar.

"Hey. This photo! Its the gang from Twilight Town! There's Hayner, Pence Olette and,,,,uh?" Goofy said.

"Roxas." Sora said.

"You know him?" Donald asked.

"No. The name just sort of popped into my head. This fourth person...is Roxas." Sora said.

"Hmm." Pinkie said before biting into the ice cream bar. "Its salty….but sweet."

Sanji took a closer look at it. "Its Sea Salt Ice Cream. Its a flavor that starts out salty but turns out sweet."

"Wait a second. Uncle Scrooge was trying to make a flavor just like this one." Donald said. "Lets save it for later until we can give it to him."

"Yeah. You can rarely get it anymore. As far as I know, the only place you can still get it is Twilight Town." Sanji said.

"Or, we could just tell Uncle Scrooge where the flavor comes from." Hope said.

"Why is that?" Jexi asked.

"Because Komasan already ate the rest of it." Hope said.

"Its...so tasty." Komasan said sadly holding the lone stick. It then glowed as a light shot out of it. A keyhole appeared in the sky as Sora unlocked a new path.

"Not now." Sora said as they were taken to their ships.

"I can't believe….they've been using us from the start." Sci-Twi said.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Jexi asked.

Hope then thought for a second. "We go back to the worlds we visited!"

"Huh?" everyone asked,

"You heard me. If the Organization wants to use the heartless, then all we have to do is eliminate the big ones and make sure the worlds are safe." Hope said.

"Hmm. I kinda like that idea. Oh. Before I forget. I found something in Ansem's study." Estelle said holding a page.

"Estelle, you picked up a storybook page without even realizing it!" Hope said.

"I know what it was, I just forgot about it till now." she said.

"Banzai!" Hope said putting the page in as the ten dove right into the book. When they arrived, they found themselves in a small little clearing where Pooh sat about.

"OH bother. There still feels like I'm missing something." Pooh said.

"Poor Pooh." Lucy said before they saw a large kangaroo with Roo in her pouch hopping over.

"We heard about what's been happening with Pooh. We're hoping some of this might help." Kanga said holding out a bottle of medicine.

"Well, medicine might help." Chopper said before a familiar bouncer grabbed the bottle.

"Whoohoohoo. This is an amazing present. Thank you very much!" Tigger said bouncing around.

"No Tigger! Please catch him before he loses it." Kanga said.

The group chased after Tigger as he took a sip before sticking out a tongue.

"Ew. What sorta nasty tasting drink is this?" Tigger said.

"Its medicine from Kanga to Pooh. It wasnt for you in the first place." Hope said.

"What? Pooh boy doesn't look so sick ta me." Tigger said.

"He can't remember any of his friends." Sora said.

"What? No. There's no way he's forgotten his old pal Tigger." Tigger said. "Hey there Pooh Boy!"

"Oh. Hello to you...somebody I don't know." Pooh said.

"Hmm. You're right. But this nasty stuff isn't gonna do anything. What I think will do it….is some good old bouncin!" Tigger said.

"You really think it'll work?" Sunny asked.

"Of course. Ain't a thing bouncin can't fix." Tigger said.

So they bounced around for a bit with Tigger in order to try and bring back some of Pooh's memories.

"So, do ya remember anything yet?" Tigger asked.

"Well, I do remember that bouncing makes me hungry." Pooh said shocking Tigger.

"Its all gone. He's never gonna remember me. And this stuff was never gonna help." Tigger said tossing the bottle away as he began to walk away sadly. "I'll never bounce again."

"But Tigger, I thought bouncing was what Tigger's do best?" Pooh asked.

"Yeah, but...wait. You called me Tigger!" Tigger said.

"Of course. That is what you are." Pooh said before Tigger pounced him.

"Oh. Jexi, Hope, do you know what's gotten into Tigger?" Pooh asked them.

"He remembered us too!" Jexi said.

"He even remembered me." Hope said.

Pooh then looked at Sora. "Hello...somebody I don't know." as Sora looked down in disappointment.

"Well, we're almost there with his completed memories." Estelle said.

"Just two more pages, and we'll have fixed the book and Pooh." Hope said. 


	17. Return to the Dragon

The heroes soon returned to the Land of Dragon's, in the destroyed village. It was there they saw a figure in a black coat run by them and up toward the mountains.

"Organization guys. They must be looking for the big one here. When we were here the first time, the bigger heartless didn't-" Hope began his theory before a voice called out.

"Stop!" shouted a familiar voice as Mulan ran into the village. "I'm looking...for a man in a black coat. Where did he go?"

"Up the mountain. We're after him too." Hsien Ko said as they headed up there.

As they reached the summit, they didn't see anyone there.

"He must have gotten away." Mulan said.

"So, why are you chasing after someone from Organization XIII?" Sora asked.

"What's that?" Mulan asked.

"They're the bad guys." Jibanyan said.

"I knew it. Rumors in the Imperial City say that a spy in black has been seen on the mountain. I was chasing after him when I ran into all of you." Mulan said.

"So youre okay with us helping you out again, right?" Hope asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Mulan asked.

"Because now we get to see what youre really capable of with a sword without the guise of Ping slowing you down." Rainbow said.

Donald was about to say something before they saw flying heartless up the mountain. "Not this again."

Most of the group ran up except for Sora and Hope who then caught sight of a figure in a black coat.

"I got eyes on the Organization member!" Hope tried to shout, only to realize the heartless where cancelling out his own voice. The figure pointing behind the two as the heartless tried to attack only for them to beat them back. THe figure then drew a familiar looking sword as he charged at the two.

"Soul Eater? But that's…." Hope said as he fought with the figure. "Where the heck did you get that?" Hope shouted as the figure remained silent.

The two of them fought before the figure ran off.

"Wait...could that be? Riku?" Sora said to himself.

"The way he fought...its like him. But...how could I be sure?" Hope asked himself before the mountain shook a bit.

"We need to get off the mountain!" Mulan shouted as they ran off the mountain.

As soon as they were off the summit, they saw a large dragon like heartless fly out of the mountain as it made its way toward the Imperial City.

"Its heading for the Imperial City. We have to warn Shang!" Mulan said.

"Lets go!" Hope said as they hurried down to the city and ran right for the palace, only to find the gates locked.

"How are we supposed to get inside?" Nami asked.

They then looked over to see Mulan climbing up a pillar toward the palace windows.

The group climbed up the palace pillar before landing inside where they saw a figure in black standing at the doors to the main chambers.

"Hold it!" Mulan shouted as the figure turned and looked at them.

"Riku, is that really you under that hood? We don't need to fight." Hope begged.

The figure removed his hood to reveal it was Xigbar. "Never heard of him, baby blue." Xigbar said as nobodies with sniper rifles surrounded the group.

"Its a trap!" Naoto said.

"Not initially. I was gonna burst in there and take out the emperor. But, now that you guys came, I gotta shake things up." Xigbar grinned as the snipers open fired on them.

"Damn it. You aren't getting away with this!" Hope shouted as he saw Xigbar running.

"Already did, baby blue. Better luck next time!" Xigbar grinned before vanishing.

"We get out of this, I am so kicking his ass!" Natsu said.

"Yeah. Count me in on that too." Hope said.

"Can we take the snipers first?" Gemini said.

"We're on it!" Zephyr said firing upon them alongside Erica as they worked to take out every last sniper. As soon as they were all gone, they burst through the doors.

"No worries, Emperor! We came to…" Jexi began before seeing he was all right as was Shang.

"You're okay!" Mulan said.

"Yes, Fa Mulan. I can assure you I was well guarded." The Emperor said. "Thanks to the young man in black who came to warn us."

"So Riku was here." Sora said before the ground shook once more.

"So is the Storm Rider." Jexi said.

"You named it already?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Storm Riders are a result of a dragon becoming a heartless." jexi said.

"Wait, that think came from Mushu?" Hope asked.

"What the heck are you blabbing about?" Mushu said coming out of Mulan's shirt. "I have been here the whole time."

"That Lucky little…" Sanji started before the Storm Rider rained lighting down.

"Uh, I dunno about you guys, but we have to stop that thing before it destroys the palace." Chie said.

They hurried to the palace gates where they saw the Storm Rider right there looking right at them as it flew over the courtyard.

"There's our big heartless dragon." Natsu said.

The Storm Rider flew over them as the cymbals on its underbelly clapped, releasing electrified bombs upon them.

"Evade its attacks! When it comes in for a dive attack, latch onto its tail and attack the pylons on its back!" Hope said.

After dropping the bombs, the Storm Rider spun across the air as it dove right towards our heroes. They quickly latched onto its tail as they climbed onto its back. In a hurry, it quickly tried to shake them off.

"Now! Go for the pylons!" Jexi shouted as they attacked the pylons on its back as the dragon heartless roared in pain as it spun around in the air to shake them off.

"Hold on, everyone!" Mulan shouted as they held onto its back before Mulan grabbed her sword as stabbed it right in the back. It then went spinning down to the ground, lying there as its heart flew out with it vanishing.

They had soon returned to the palace before the emperor.

"Once again, China is once again indebted to you. If there is anything you wish, all you must do is request it." the Emperor said.

"Uh…." Hope said.

"I wanna know about what that other guy told you." Sora said.

"Is that all you wish to know?" the Emperor asked.

"Yes." Sora said.

"Well, for countless eons, dragons have always come and gone from this place, trailing through it and enjoying our mountains. But, a man of pure evil, he corrupted one of these dragons, transforming it into what you call a heartless." the Emperor said. "The young man who was here came to warn me of the coming threat so I could alert my army."

"Did you?" Naoto asked.

"I was about to, until he told me that the situation had changed." the Emperor said.

"He said three wise guys and a kid with blue streak hair had it covered." Shang said.

"The blue streak sound like me, but three wise guys?" Hope asked.

"I think he was talking about them." Ciel said pointing to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Yeah, I kinda get it now." Hope said. "That had to be Riku. But what's he doing with the Organization?"

"I don't care about that. I'm just glad he's all right." Sora smiled.

"Yeah." Hope said.

"Hey guys! Look what is here!" Pinkie said holding a page.

"A storybook page!" Estelle said.

After returning to the ship, the ten entered the book and soon found themselves inside of a spooky cave with crystals.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked shaking a bit.

"Why, its a cave in Skull of course." said a voice as they saw Owl above them.

"Owl! Hey!" Pinkie said.

"And unfortunately, it is where Pooh has unfortunately gotten himself lost in." Owl said.

"Has he forgotten you too?" Hope asked.

"Nope. He remembers me just fine. But he did go inside to remember something. Just not sure what." owl said.

"Well, we should probably go in." Hope said.

Sunny produced a flame in her hand as they carefully navigated through the cave. Through the glistening crystals, they soon came across Pooh who sat on a rock making his thinking pose.

"Hey, Pooh. What you doing deep in here?" Sora asked.

"I came in here looking for my friend. But I can't seem to find him." Pooh said.

"Uh, you sure you weren't looking for Sora?" Sunny asked before Pooh looked at Sora.

"Oh, hello there Sora. I finally found you." Pooh said.

"Finallly!" Sora said in happiness.

"Finally what?" Pooh asked as the others just shook their heads.

"Well, is there any one else in the group you dont know still?" Hope asked.

"He got all of us Hope. He has all of the memories he lost back." Jexi said.

"Oh. Then I guess all that's left is to finish the book." Hope said as they left.


	18. Attack of the Wind

Upon their return to the castle, they didn't see a Heartless in sight, but they did see the Beast wearing a formal suit of some kind.

"Oooh, I know this scene. Its where Belle and Beast have their moving Ballroom Dance." Rarity said.

"Oh, monsieurs! There you are!" Lumiere said.

"Hey, Luminere. Wheres Belle?" Hope said.

"SHe is getting ready dear. But should be out soon." Mrs. Potts said before they saw Belle come out in a yellow dress.

"Ah, theres the Belle I know." Hope sad.

"You know, Mon ami, this is a very Large Ballroom. Perhaps your friends would like to participate in this too?" Lumiere asked.

"Hey, thats actually a good idea. We havent had something like this in fiore ever since we fought that criminal in front of everyone." Gray said as they headed into the ballroom.

"And now, madame mousielle and monsiuer, enjoy the evening." Lumiere said. "Same goes for our welcomed guests too."

"A good welcome indeed." said a voice from above as they saw a familiar man in a black coat.

"Xaldin!" Beast shouted.

"Well, look whos come back to the castle. I suppose youre here to make amends for corrupting our master?" Cogsworth asked.

"Far from it. Beast, I have come to take away something you hold dear." Xaldin said.

"Judging from the way he's speaking, it can only be two things, Beast." Hope said before being tossed aside by the Beast in his anger.

"Get out of my castle now!" Beast shouted before being blocked off by dragon like nobodies wielding spears.

"Yes. Let your anger grow." Xaldin said before he vanished.

"Great, he's after Beast too. Hoping that he'll use Beast anger to turn him again." Rarity said as the dragoon's moved in to attack.

"We dont have time for these guys. We have to go after Xaldin." Jexi said as they moved quickly to demolish the nobodies. After they were gone, the Beast had run ahead to the west wing with the others following. They saw him in a rage.

"Calm down. What's wrong?" Belle asked.

"You just had to have a party didn't you? Now look what's happened!" Beast shouted.

"Hey, its not Belle's fault." Sora said.

"My rose." Beast said looking at the empty table.

"That? He took it?" Sora asked.

"He mustve hid it somewhere in the castle. We'll all look for it." Hope said before the Beast roared.

"No. Belle, Sora, Dimensional Heroes, Hope Squad, I ask you….to leave my castle forever." Beast said.

"Huh?" Hope said. "But we can…"

"No you can't! Neither of you can! Its gone! Besides, its more fitting….for a beast to live alone." Beast said.

"But Beast…" Sora said.

"GET OUT!" Beast shouted as they ran out the door to his room.

"I can't believe it, he's given up the chase." Jexi said.

"Yeah. I never would have expected him to...wait, where's Lucina?" Hope asked.

Inside the Beasts room, Lucina stood there behind him.

"Why are you still here? I told you to get out!" Beast said.

"Youre not a monster. I know that." Lucina said.

"And what did you see that makes me not a monster. Your sword that is rumored to project the future?" Beast asked.

"Parallel Falchins visons are gone, but I know that being a monster your whole life isnt your fate. You can change it, just as my father once did for me." Lucina said. "You're the beast. The master of this castle. Your servants serve and look up to you. So, what will you do?"

"Well, I know one thing. Xaldin will never be welcomed in this castle ever." Beast said.

"There. That's the spirit. Let's go and look for him and the rose." Lucina said as she went off with the beast without the others. It was in the Foyer that Xaldin stood on a balcony with the rose.

"There you are. And I was worried you'd have given up for good." Xaldin said.

"I am no longer your slave to anger. I thought Belle helped me with this. But she… she knows i can overcome my curse." Beast said referring to Lucina.

"Ah yes, the future Princess of Ylisse who defied the impossible and unchanging fate of her world." Xaldin said.

"Look, what are you guys even after anyway?" Lucina shouted.

"Kingdom Hearts." Xaldin replied as he removed his hood to reveal a man with dreadlocks. "When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can exist fully and completely. So you see, Beast, that is why we need your heartless and Nobody." Xaldin said summoning Dusks and Dragoons.

Sora then jumped into the air with the others and battled with the Nobodies.

"Lucina! You and Beast need to go after Xaldin. We can handle these guys!" Rainbow said.

Lucina saw Xaldin leaving out the front door with the rose. "You're right." Lucina said as she and the Beast followed him out all the way to the bridge where the two were shocked to see Xaldin with both Belle and the rose.

"Xaldin! Get out of my castle now!" Beast shouted.

"I'd be happy to, but I'd like to travel light. But what shall I leave behind? Belle...or the rose? Decisions decisions." Xaldin said.

"Either one of them is important to Beast, if one leaves, he still will become a heartless." Lucina said. Before Beast could make a choice, Belle made a surprising move and Elbowed Xaldin in the gut as she grabbed the rose and ran off with it.

"Nice one, Belle!" Lucina said as Beast tried to lunge at Xaldin only for Xaldin to fly into the air and land farther on the bridge.

"Rise, Lindworm!" Xaldin shouted as six lances appeared out of the wind. He grabbed three of them as the other three floated in the air behind him. "I am through playing mind games. If you won't let me accomplish my mission, then I'll just have do it by force."

"Beast, Let's go. This battle will connect to your future!" Lucina said drawing Parallel Fachion.

Beast let loose a loud roar as the two charged at Xaldin. "Now where's the fun in this?" Xaldin said as he attacked with his wind and lances to hold them back.

"So thats it, he controls the wind with those lances." Lucina said getting back up.

"The Whirlwind Lancer. That is the title I have been given." Xaldin said as he attacked once more hitting them both. "You can't escape unharmed, girl. Air surrounds all of us and the wind beckons to my commands!" he shouted. "You may have changed the fate of your world, but allow me to give you your fate here: death!"

"No.." Lucina said as the lances were about to hit her. "I fight for this worlds future too, and not just that, all of the worlds!"

"Hmm. Foolish girl. Their fates are set in stone...as is yours!" Xaldin said.

"You're wrong!" Lucina shouted knocking the spears away. "I don't care if you say I fate is set, I'll try and change it no matter what!"

"Fine. Then I'll give you a swift and painless finish!" Xaldin said as his lances linked up and he stood upon them. They formed a large dragon's mouth as a wind cannon was charging.

"Beware the fate of despair!" Xaldin said as it fired at her.

Lucina acted quickly, changing into a bridal out fit with the flick of her cape and drew back a white bow and arrow.

"GIve me the power to change fate. Astra Bride… Brave Bow Single Shot!" Lucina shouted as she fired her arrow, as it sailed through the wind, it pierced right through Xaldin's body. He fell to the ground as his lances followed. He tried to move only feeling the severe wound the arrow left. He then saw the wind around him start to fade. He let loose a loud scream as he and his lances faded away into the wind.

"You see Xaldin, that is what happens when you challenge your fate… you overcome it and change it. Something I wish all of you Nobodies knew." Lucina said looking at the place Xaldin had stood.

Back in the castle, Belle was returning the rose to Beast. "Here. Its yours again." Belle said. "And I know, you want me to leave the castle."

"Belle...what matters is that you weren't hurt by Xaldin. And...I want you to keep staying here." Beast said.

"Oh, beast…" Belle said.

"Lucina was right. It does not matter what I am. If she can change the fate of her world, so can I." Beast thought as the two shared a dance under the moonlight.

"Yeah. I can already tell...things are going to turn out good for him." Lucina smiled. 


	19. Return to Port

Arriving at Port Royal, they saw Jack Sparrow himself fighting against some skeletal pirates. "Oh. Uh, Zola! Some assistance!" Sparrow said.

"That's SORA, Donald and Goofy." Sora said.

"Would ye all leave a mate to perish?" Sparrow said.

"No we wouldnt." Hope said entering the fray. "But what is up with these guys? I thought because Will lifted the curse, there'd be no more of these guys."

"Could be someone got greedy and decided to take some medallions for himself." Sparrow said.

"Somethings definitely going on here." Zoro said slicing up a few of them as the others ended the rest.

"So, you've noticed the problem." said a voice as Elizabeth approached them.

"I take it you know whats happening too." Hope said.

"I do not. But Will left with a few men to the Isla de Muerta to check on the chest." Elizabeth said.

"Lets go." Sora said.

"Aye, but we need a ship." Jack said.

"Uh, what about this?" Charmy asked pointing to the Black Pearl.

"Okay, there's that. Or we could…" he began before the others climbed aboard.

"What? Its better this way because you dont want anybody taking it." Hope said.

"Youve another fine point there." Jack said climbing aboard.

They set sail to the sea as they soon found the Interceptor and a lone Will unconscious on it.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted as Jack tried showing his respect. "Stop that. Get him on board immediately!"

After Will was brought back on board, he began to stir.

"Will, are you all right?" Elizabeth asked.

"The medallions...and the stone chest. Someone's taken them." Will said.

"You saw who did it right?" Luffy asked.

"We were attacked by a man. He's face was hidden...in a black hood." Will said.

"The Organization." Sora said.

"He...sent a horde of strange creatures upon us. I think I was the only one to make it back to the ship. That's...all I know." Will said before passing out.

"Oh great. I think i know what they're after here." Hope said.

"Doesn't really matter what you think lad. I didn't sign up to fight monsters. We're turning to home." Jack said.

"Now hold up a minute." Hope said as Jack opened the doors.

"Strange. Don't remember inviting you aboard." Jack said.

Appearing before them was a man in a black coat and the stone chest itself. Before they could attack, the man held up a hand.

"The darkness in men's hearts, guided toward these cursed medallions. And this Heartless, a veritable maelstrom of avarice!" he said as a skeletal like heartless with a scythe appeared. "Yet I wonder, are they worthy of serving Organization XIII?"

"So youre after their greed? And I suppose ol' Grim Reaper there is the-" Hope said as Jack cut him off.

"And I suppose you want an answer now?" Jack asked.

"Precisely." the man said as he vanished leaving the Grim Reaper to handle them.

"Guess its just him and us now." Hope said.

"Like how you called this one Grim Reaper. Considering that is its actual name." Jexi said.

"Huh, really?" Hope said.

"Yep. Named based on appearance." Jexi said.

"So this thing wants to take our lives then?" Erza said manefesting a sword.

"None of us are gonna die. Not until we do what we gotta do." Luffy said.

It was a quick combined attack as they knocked the thing right into the sea.

"Wow. What a weakling." Natsu said.

The man then reappeared next to the chest as he removed his hood to reveal a man with short blond hair and piercings on his ears.

"Throw him overboard!" Jack said.

"Oh, you don't have to-" Indigo began.

"Parley!" the man said.

"What did he say?" Hope asked.

"Its a bit of the pirates code. No single party must be harmed until negotiations are complete." Jack said.

"Right." Hope said. "First, your name." Hope said.

"Its Luxord. And I surrender the stone chest." Luxord said.

"Really? Youre not gonna fight us with what ever weapon you have?" Jexi said.

"No. I just ask for a few souvenirs...for the memories." Luxord said tossing four of the medallions out of the chest as four nobodies in pointed hats and holding dice and cards grabbed them and vanished.

"Oh no! We can't break the curse unless we have all the medallions!" Goofy said.

"We should split up. Four groups, one nobody each." Hope said.

"Afraid you won't have time to execute that plan." Luxord said as the sea shook as the Grim Reaper rose up with a more undead appearance. He knocked the heroes onto the interceptor. Luxord smiled as he rose a hand. "FIRE!"

The Cannons of the Black Pearl fired upon the Interceptor breaking it apart and sinking it.

"You bastard!" Hope shouted as he watched Luxord's smug smile as they sank.

"Hey. Wake up. Hey. HEY!" shouted a voice as Hope awoke in front of a girl with long blue hair and glasses. "Oh good. You're alive." she said.

"Where...are we?" Hope asked.

"My private island. I dragged you all here after that man sank your ship." she said.

"Wow. Thanks. Wait… who are you?" Hope asked.

"He wants to know my name now? Is it too soon? Shouldn't I get to know him first or is that being pushing?" she murmured as Hope looked confused.

"Who the heck are you talking to?" Hope said. "Well, if you want to know who I am, I'm Hope. I'm a friend of Jexis, got my own team, and trying to become a hero like he is."

"Oh. Sorry. I sometimes talk to myself when I get nervous. I've never heard of you guys, but you sound amazing. Anyway...my name is Mist." she said.

Hope gasped. "Wait a second… now I remember! Youre one of the four high masters! Master of the water style, right?" Hope asked.

"AH! He knows a lot about me and yet I never heard of him. So embarrassing. He's a color fighter and I don't know who he is, wait, I don't know a lot of them to begin with." Mist murmured.

"So, what'll you do?' Hope asked

"Huh? Do about what?" Mist asked.

"Scratch that. I'm all alone, but I think the best way to get to know somebody is with these." Hope said. "Were both Color Fighters. So maybe we can get to know each other through our fists."

"What? What do you mean? I don't wanna fight!" Mist said waving her arms.

"Then why are you a high master?" Hope said. "I need a few answers."

Hope got to the other side of the island to see Volt and talked to him.

"Honestly Hope. No one's ever met or seen Mist except for Rain Bow and the High Masters." Volt said.

"I guess thats why she talks to herself and is all alone out here…" Hope said.

"I've heard shes a recluse who loves to seclude herself on deserted islands." Volt said.

"Is that why she was hesitant to fight me?" Hope asked.

"She's a pacifist. She won't fight anyone." Volt said.

"What? But how did she-" Hope said.

"Color Fighters aren't judged by fighting. They're also judged by control, creativity and advanced uses of their styles. Mist surpasses all of this. She's the youngest to have ever become a high master at the age of 8." Volt said.

"Oh." hope said. "Does she have a perfect link?" Hope asked.

"You're asking the wrong guy man. We hardly know anything personal about her." Volt said.

"But I know she's not reclusive. She has to open up to me." Hope said walking back to see Mist on the beach meditating as the waters danced around her.

"Hello again." Hope said as mist let the water fall.

"Oh. Hello." Mist said looking at the wet Hope. "Sorry but that's why you stay inside when it rains." she joked a bit.

"Hey, I'm sorry for challenging you earlier. Youre a pacifist, and I'll respect that. I thought because you were a high master like Jexi's brothers, you'd be into fighting." Hope said.

"Every person is different Hope. We might have flesh, blood and bones like everyone else in the species, but we're each a unique being. Some like to fight, others like to learn. We learn who we are from our own experiences." Mist said.

"I see. So, why did i come here, while the others are out fighting out there?" Hope asked.

"Well, I don't know the answer. But you can if you listen to it." Mist said.

"Listen to what?" Hope asked as Mist pointed to his chest.

"Your heart." Mist said.

Hope then closed his eyes, and listened.

"It feels...calm. Like a lake. I feel so...peaceful." Hope said as he realized. "I get it. I may be partnered with Jexi….but I'm not his savoir. I'm his equal. I'm someone who fights without protecting one specific person. I fight to protect everyone."

"Do you get it yet?" Mist smiled.

"Im here… because I'm a protector. But not for Jexi. He can care for himself and his team. I'm a protector for the worlds. That's what I am." Hope said.

"Then go." Mist said as Hope ran out as she opened her eyes. "I meant on the pirate ship that just docked! Don't go swimming out there! Its shark infested!"

Hope then ran to the ship and saw that it was familiar. He recognized it as the Black Pearl and aboard it were Will and Elizabeth.

"Thank Goodness! We thought you were dead." Elezabeth said.

"Okay, so what happened out there?" Hope Asked.

"Theyve recovered all four Medallions, but the Grim Reaper was sighted in Port Royal. So's the stone chest." Jexi said.

"And Sora and Sparrow jus headed there?"

"We're right here mate." said a voice as Hope saw a skeletal Jack Sparrow.

"Oh. So what are we waiting for? I cant sit back and let hundreds of people at Port Royal Die in vain, c;mon!" Hope said.

"Whoa, whered all this determination come from all of sudden? You've only been gone for six hours." Nami said.

"I just found my drive and I like it!" Hope said as they sailed to port. They saw the Grim Reaper there as well as the stone chest.

"Here ya go!" Sora said tossing the medallions in as the Grim Reaper reverted to normal but Jack was still the same.

"Hey, what's this?" jack said.

"Oh, I get it. Jack must have gotten cursed by the monster." Brook said.

"Okay. Defeat the heartless. Should be a problem." Hope said before seeing the Grim Reaper hit the chest with its scythe, making the medallions spill out as it returned to its previous form.

"Get the medallions back from him and put em in the chest." Sora shouted.

"Hold it!" shouted a voice as Hope saw Mist gliding on the water in a hurry. "Sorry, but there was something important I wanted to…" she began before seeing the monster. "Gah." she squeaked.

"Mist, you should really get out of here." Hope said.

"Uh...please help!" she shouted as a small fish with teary looking eyes and a small body jumped out of the sea and onto the land.

"What the heck is that sad thing?" Zoro said.

"A Wishiwashi. A water pokemon from the Alola region and one of the most feared." Fuyunyan said.

"That thing?" Usopp said. "Its just so small. It can't win against a monster like that."

The Grim Reaper stared it down as Wishiwashi let out a wail. Out of the water came more of them as they compacted on the first to form a large monstrous fish beast.

"Holy crap!" Hope said.

"Wishiwashi's ability. Schooling. It can call others to form a large school in times of crisis." Fuyunyan said.

"So she can control water types. A mazing." Rainbow said as the large formation of fish unleashed a powerful water attack knocking the Grim Reaper into the walls, leaving the heroes enough to to gather the medallions. The monster lie there on the ground defeated as Jack returned to normal.

"Well, some good came out of it." Hope said.

"But, not much longer." Robin said pointing as they saw Luxord collect the heart.

"Hope was it, you have my sincere gratitude." Luxord said before he vanished.

"Dang it. We were used again." Sora said.

"Mist, why did you come?" Hope asked helping her up.

"Oh. I wanted to give you a gift." Mist said holding a small charm with a red feather on it. "It was on the beach one day so I figured I give it to someone I help."

"Wait, this feather is…" Hope said as the charm glowed and showed an image of a familiar flying boy before it vanished.

"Peter Pan himself." Rainbow said taking it. "And we have all four."

"Uh, Mist? I dont suppose you've seen any pages of a book too?" Hope asked.

"Just that. Sorry." Mist said.

"Dang. And were so close to fixing Pooh for good." Pinkie said.

"Well, before I return to my island. Mind helping me with something?" Mist asked pointing to the chest.

The two ships soared over the sea as they were out in the middle of nowhere.

"This should be far enough." Mist said as she and Hope tossed the chest into the ocean as it sank to the briny deep.

"There. Now no one will get the curse." Hope said.

"And the water pressures so deep, they'd get crushed by it if they even tried." Mist said.

"Now all thats left is to go to the other worlds and beat the Organization to the Heartless and whatever shemes Mal has for us." Hope said.

"Maleficent he means." Jexi said as Mist stiffened as she fell out of the ship into the water. "Guess that's one person she's heard of."

"Yeah. I really hope it was a soft landing for her." Hope said. 


	20. Return to the Underworld

Upon their return to the Underworld under the Coliseum. It was there they saw a dark looking arena across the waters.

"No way. He actually brought that back?" Pit said in shock.

"What is that?" Hope asked.

"The Underdrome. It was a coliseum built here in the Underworld where monsters battled against each other. Zeus heard of its brutality and had it locked up. Some idiot must have broken the seal." Pit said.

"Whoa. So….brutal." Fluttershy said.

They looked to the doors to see Hercules and Meg coming over.

"Hey." Hercules said.

"We know whats happening, the underdrome seal is broken." Hope said. "But how did it…?"

"Remember when Sora used the Keyblade on that stone statue of Meg?" Hercules asked. "That was the seal."

"So Hades tricked us into thinking Meg was turned to stone, when in reality it was an illusion to make us open up the underdrome for him without any issues." Hope said.

"Okay, this Hades is Definitely more craftier than...actually my Hades and this one are equal." Pit said.

"So, how is Hercules?" Medaka asked.

"Same old routine, Wonderboy here thinks his hero days are over." Meg said.

"Gawrsh Herc. We all know you're a hero." Goofy said.

"That's right….Blunderboy." said a voice as Hades appeared.

"You slippery SOB. You tricked us into opening the underdrome!" Hope said.

"Yep, the first time you came around, that was my plan the whole time, well not the whole time. About half way through. But the Underdrome is back and Hercules is gonna fill the stands." Hades said. "But if you're not up for it, you can always….LOSE!" Hades said laughing.

"I..I.."Hercules said as darkness started to gather.

"Oh no… this is exactly what the organization wants…" Hope said. Without even thinking, he said. "No! We'll fight in his place!"

"Or….better idea. You all fight….together. I'm not like those high and mighty snobs up on Olympus. I entertain the masses! And now...I officially reopen...the Hades Cup! Hercules must fight in it. If he doesn't….he'll never see his girlfriend again." Hades said making Meg gasp.

"Lowlife!" Sora said as Hades vanished.

"Heh. You're too kind, kid." Hades said.

"Great. Now he has to compete." Jexi said.

"But not alone. Hades is making all of us fight with Herc. No doubt he'll make us fight the monsters. But we can win." Hope said as they looked to the sign up.

"Hey! Auron's competing!" Donald said looking at it.

"Him? But why?" Hope said. "Something doesnt feel right."

Later.

Souls exploded out from every where as the underdrome lit up in a frenzy.

It was there that the heroes fought round after round of monsters before reaching the finals. It was there that they saw Auron looking at them.

"Auron. Hey!" Hope said.

"And who are you?" Auron said before leaving.

"He doesnt remember us?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah, he's like a blank slate. Is something off with him? I saw him looking at Hercules like he was an enemy." Soul said.

"Hmm. Espio, go and spy on him." Hope said.

"Roger." Espio said turning invisible.

He followed Auron into the caves where he saw him speaking with Hades.

"All right, prisoner. State your crime." Hades said.

"I exist. That is my crime. It is...inexcusible." Auron said.

"Good. Very good. Okay, you made one lousy mistake. You exist. But hey, I'm a forgiving guy. You keep our end of our little deal and I'm willing to look over this transgression." Hades said.

"I understand. Defeat Hercules." Auron said.

"And his meddlesome friends." Hades said.

"No. Just Hercules." Auron said before a small Auron doll appeared in Hades hand.

"Nonono. Let's make an adjustment." Hades said grabbing Auron. "You will defeat all of them. Are we clear?"

"Yes….Hades." Auron said.

"LORD Hades." hades said.

"Lord Hades." Auron said.

"Good." Hades grinned.

"Hmmm. That doll seems Suspicious. I'd better report this." Espio said finding one to the others. "Looks like that doll contains Auron's soul, so I can conclude that it will be found also in Hades's lair."

While the finals were commencing, Espio sneaked in to the lair and grabbed the doll only to feel a surge go through his body. "What is this?" Espio said as he heard voices.

"It is not too late! Let us turn back!"

"Yes, but I cannot accept it."

"Where is the sense in all this?"

"But, there must be another way."

"Your deaths will mean nothing!"

"You must live!"

The voices stopped as Espio looked at the doll. "I get it now. This isn't his soul. This is what belongs in Auron's heart. He had a rough life, but in the end, that's what made him stronger." Espio said pocketing it before he saw Dusks surrounding him. "Nobodies!" he shouted as they attacked him.

"I dont have time for this." Espio said taking multiple kunai out and throwing them at all targets, hitting their marks. But more of them still came. "Go away!" Espio said before dog like heartless began biting down on them. "Hmm. Don't know what's going on here, but I'll take it." Espio said running out.

In the Underdrome, the heroes watched as Hercules fought solo against Auron.

"I can't believe Hades made us sit out." Natsu said.

"He probably wants Herc out of the way first before moving onto us." Jexi said.

Herc grasped Auron's sword and held it back as they struggled to get the advantage over one another.

"Hehehe! Go on! Finish him!" Hades shouted.

Just then, Espio appeared with the doll in his hands as everyone was shocked.

"What? No!" Hades said.

"Auron! I believe this belongs to you!" Espio said tossing Auron's doll straight into him as he absorbed it. IN a matter of seconds, he eased up the pressure on his blade.

"Nice work Espio!" Vector said.

"Hope, Rainbow Dash, Sora, Donald, Goofy." Auron said regaining his senses.

"Yes!" Hope said.

"No! Prisoner! What happened to our little agreement?" Hades said.

"I've told you before, this is my story and you're not part of it." Auron said.

"In other words, he has his own path he choosed to take, and you cant choose it for him." Hoe said.

"Come on! I've played by the rules so far. Okay, maybe I was hoping for Wonderboy to lose, but it was still a fair fight." Hades said.

"Really? A fair fight?" Sora said as Donald and Goofy laughed.

"Yeah yeah. Laugh laugh. Cause the laughter is about to stop! Wanna know why? Cause now we're going to play by my rules." Hades said.

Hades snapped his fingers as Meg was wrapped in black smoke and over a large pool of souls.

"Meg!" Herc shouted.

"I warned you. Don't play with me, you lose the girl." he said dropping her in as Hercules went after.

"Seems like he's dropped out. Now...all of you vs me!" Hades said.

"Okay, now youre gonna get it." Hope said punching him only to find his punches passing through. "Huh? Why isn't this working?"

"Because its his underworld." Auron said.

"And anything that happens here, he can change it.." Espio said.

"Gee, then how do we beat him?" Goofy said.

Hades smirked before hearing a splash and seeing Hercules holding Meg and glowing.

"I think a true hero might be able to help!" Hercules said.

"But how did?" Hades said.

"I owe you one Hades. You reminded me what being a true hero is all about." Hercules said. "I remembered as I dived for Meg. A true hero is measured by the strength of his heart. I'll never forget that again."

"Just don't do any more crazy stunts." Sora said.

"Heh. People do crazy things when they're in love." Hercules said.

The group laughed and giggled a bit at this.

"What is so dang funny, you morons!? How dare you get a happy ending! How dare you!" Hades said.

"Hey, youre the one who caused it. In any case, now we dont have to worry about Herc becoming a Heartless." Hope said nearly dodging a fireball.

"No, but you gotta worry about the lord of the DEAD!" Hades shouted launching another one.

"Theyve beaten one already, it doesnt make a difference." Hope said activating Wisdom Form and dodging the fireball. He then go behind hades.

"Huh?" Hades said in surprise.

"But what you dont know is that I havent had a shot at a Hades yet. So go back to your deep castle, Hades!" Hope said slugging hades in the face with a Magic infused punch, sending him flying back to his lair.

"I wont forget this, you blundering blue boy! I'll get you and Blunderboy, you'll be sorry!" Hades shouted.

Back in the main area of the Underworld, the group spoke with Auron.

"So, what will you do now?" Donald asked.

"I have spent my life protecting others. Now, there's no one left to protect. I think its time...I shaped my own story." Auron said.

"You deserve it….after everything you went through." Espio said.

"Heh. I suppose I should thank you." Auron said smirking. "Thanks...for meddling." Auron said turning his back as he began to walk off.

"Wait! Auron, what about my offer?" Hope asked.

"I'll pass." Auron said.

"I get it. This is your story, and I can accept your Choice." Hope said.

"Yeah. I'll be looking forward to the day our paths cross again. Youre an interesting boy, and hopefully you'll grow more when we meet again." Auron said.

As Auron disappeared, Hope clenched his fists.

"I know my drive, and I'm not gonna let Auron down." Hope said as they got into their ships. As they sailed across the skys, Jibanyan saw something.

"Look!" he said as they saw four constellations. They resembled Sora, Donald, Goofy and Hope.

"Would you look at that." Hope said. "Guess were really true heroes now." 


	21. Return of Jafar

"Yes, finally back at Agrabah." Hope said as they had found themselves inside of the Peddler's shop only to see everything was plated in gold in jewels.

"Ah. Welcome. You interesting in buying?" he asked.

"Okay, what gives. I know it didn't look like this when I got the lamp from you." Vector said.

"I just came into some good fortune." the Peddler said.

"From who?" Nami said raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but I will not reveal." the Peddler said as he slipped out the back just as Abu and Aladdin came in.

"Don't let him….argh! He got away!" Aladdin said.

"Aladdin? What happened?" Jexi asked.

"That stupid Peddler let Jafar out of the lamp!" Aladdin said.

"He What?!" Hope asked.

"He snuck into the palace and let Jafar out of the lamp!" Aladdin said.

"This isnt good. And now jafar's out with the power of the universe on his side." Hope said.

"You're telling me. Unfortunately, I couldn't find him anywhere in Agrabah." Aladdin said.

"Isn't there anyone who saw where he went?" Hope asked.

"Iago was the only other one in there. He might have a clue." Aladdin said.

The goup caught up with Iago.

"I'm telling ya, ever since that Peddler let jafar out, hes been striking it rich. But you came to the right bird to know where he and that kid of his is." Iago said. "You know where those sandstorms are happening? In the old city? He's hiding it out there."

"Wait, back up Iago. Did you say "kid of his"? Jafars got a kid?" Natsu said.

"Yeah. Had one a few years back. A son. A little thief too. I'm so proud of that kid." Iago said.

"What did he look like?" Hope said.

"Ah.. lets see. He had jeans on and a red hat over his forehead. His names Jay." Iago said.

"Okay. So the ruined city it is." Hope said as they ventured out of the city walls to see the sandstorms around the old city.

"So, how do we get in?" Luffy wondered.

"Yoohoo!" said a voice as Genie arrived. "Did someone call little old me?"

"Genie. Good timing. We need that sandstorm gone." Hsien-Ko said.

"All right! One mega power of genie magic coming at-" Genie said before seeing it. "Ugh. Just one pesky sandstorm. Not even worth it." Genie said flicking magic at it dispelling it. "Call me with a challenge next time." he said flying off.

"Well that takes care of that." Hope said. They then ran into the city and climbed up a large tower to see a dusty looking room where only a boy fitting Iago's description stood.

"Who the heck are….Iago? What's going on?" he said.

"That must be Jay. And did Iago say boy? He looks like he's in his teens." Rainbow said.

"Well, the last time I saw that flying rat and my old man was 6 years ago." Jay said.

"So youve heard of us? How your old man was working for Maleficent and we locked him up in the lamp?" Jexi asked.

"I heard murmurs but nothing beyond that. Isn't he still locked up?" Jay asked.

"Some peddler made the mistake of stealing the lamp back and freeing your dad. Now he's an all powerful genie and he-...wait a second. I get the feeling we've been lied too." Sonic said staring at Iago.

"Okay okay! I confess! Jafar made me do it. He made me lead you guys out as a distraction!" Iago confessed.

"So I was the bait for this plan? Gee, thanks a lot, dad." Jay said.

"I knew he was still a bad guy!" Donald said.

"Where's Jafar, Iago?" Aladdin said.

"I didn't mean to do it, I swear." Iago said.

"Where's Jafar!" Aladdin shouted.

"Uh, probably...attacking the palace." Iago said sheepishly.

"Jasmine!" everyone said running out. Jay just sat there on his location.

"Dad can probably handle himself, but seeing the Keyblade wielder go against my old man with universal powers? This I gotta see." Jay said.

Back at the palace, Jasmine was chained up as Jafar stood before her in his human form.

"You won't get away with this Jafar. You'll get what's coming to you." Jasmine said.

"Oh I will, Princess. All of Agrabah will belong to me while you….HEHEHE. While you, my queen, shall weep at my side for all eternity." Jafar said laughing. "Right about now, your precious Aladdin is whispering your name with his last breath."

Jasmine looked behind him and saw the four with the hereos.

"Sorry Jafar, what was that you were saying?" Hope said.

Jafar then glared at Iago. "You dare defy me, you useless bird?" Jafar said as he fired a shot at Aladdin.

"Al!" Iago said blocking the shot and falling.

"Iago!" Goofy said.

"You'll all be joining him very soon." Jafar said as red smoke gathered around him as he assumed his Genie form.

"Whoa…" Hope said.

"Al! We could use some height on this guy!" Jexi said.

"Carpet!" Aladdin shouted as the carpet flew by as Sora grabbed a ride on it as it took to the air.

"Hahaha! All shall bend to my will!" Jafar said as he lifted some buildings and tossed him at Sora who dodged them on carpet.

"Thats what you think!" Sora said leaping into the air. As he soared at Jafar and grabbed his genie tail.

"What are you doing?" Jafar said as Sora spun the tail around Jafar before spinning him around, making him free to attack.

"He's open, attack!" Hope said.

"No, let Sora handle this." Jexi said.

Sora flew across the sky as he attacked Jafar repeatedly with his keyblade. Jafar attempted to attack him as Sora dodged on the carpet and struck. It was with one final strike that Sora dealt a final blow.

"No! How could I lose to a bunch of filthy street rats!" Jafar shouted.

"Don't mess with street rats." Sora said flying off as Jafar exploded in magic as his lamp vanished into darkness.

Jay watched all of this from his hiding spot.

"Well, guess its up to me to carry on his name. But how to do it?" Jay asks as a dark portal appeared behind him and Maleficent and Pete came out of it.

"Why, by joining our side of course." Maleficent said.

"Yeah, kiddo. Not like you have anywhere else to run." Pete said.

"Your father was admirable, but in the end his drives were weak. I think you, a Descendant of him, will offer much greater potential. As well with my own child when I pass away. Though, that will not happen." Maleficent said laughing.

"Yeah. You gotta be a villain like us." pete said.

"So, will you join me and unite with my daughter known as… oh, dare I say it… Mal. Besides, I'll need as many as I can when I go through with my next plan." Maleficent said.

"Plan?" Jay asked.

"We're taking the Organizations castle for ourselves!" Pete said.

"And you and my daughter are going to help with that." Maleficent said.

"I see. Then...I give myself to you, Maleficent." Jay said bowing. "After all… I was born to be bad."

Back in the palace, the group was about to leave as Iago flew over to them.

"Guys...again. I'm...I'm sorry, okay!" Iago said.

"Iago, I'm not mad at you at all." Hope said.

"Y'arent, bluey?" Iago asked.

"Of course not. Jafar only used you to get what he wanted, its him were mad at. Besides, he;s gone, and youre free from him now." Hope said.

"Look, I wanna make it up to ya. So, take this." Iago said showing a page. "I found it in that tower and it looked important."

"The last story book page!" Estelle said. "Iago, you're a lifesaver!"

"Better late than never. Now lets fix Pooh up for good." Jexi said as they dived in.

They found themselves on a moonlit hill where they saw Pooh sitting on a hill with a pot of honey stuck on his head. "Could someone please help me?" Pooh asked.

"We're on it." Jexi said as they grabbed Pooh and pulled the pot off.

"Oh, thank you very much." Pooh said.

"Hey Pooh, I'm sorry you lost your memory. But, why were you on this hill?" Hope asked.

"I was thinking...of a way to make sure you didn't go off and leave again like last time." Pooh said sadly.

"Hey, dont be like that. I know we left you before, but that was because we had to do stuff. Were friends no matter what happens, and when we come back, I'm sure we'll have tons of adventures. Just keep us in your heart." Sora said.

As they began to leave, they saw the residents of the 100 Acre Wood waving goodbye to them.

As soon as they left the book, a new cover replaced the previous one showing all of the ten with the 100 Acre Wood residents.

Merlin then appeared in the ships to inspect the book.

"Ah, all back into shape i see. I was wondering when you might have fixed this." Merlin said with a smile.

"It was hard, but it was worth it." Estelle said handing the book over to him.

"You're free to look at it anytime in my house." Merlin said as he vanished with the book.

"You know, all these adventures… I think I should write my own picutre book about these adventures." Estelle said. "But...oh right. My materials are back in Terca Lumireis. But, I'll just remember it by the time it comes for a short leave of absence." Estelle smiled.

"Speaking of Leaves, we gotta head back to Neo Arcadia. I just got a message from Command, looks like Mavericks are acting up. So, this is where we leave for now, Hope." X said.

"Right. I hope we'll meet back up sometime soon, X, Zero." Hope said.

"Yeah. HQ, this is 17th elite leader Megaman X and Special 0 Unit Commander Zero, ready for teleport to first area." X said as the two reploids vanished.

"Godspeed to you, Maverick Hunters." Hope said smiling. 


	22. Return to Halloween

The group arrived in the hinterlands where the holiday trees were to see Jack in his santa suit collecting presents.

"Ah, hello my fine fellows. Mind giving me a hand?" Jack asked.

"Jack? I thought Santa and ourselves already told you that youre more into Halloween." Hope said.

"I'm not trying to take over anymore. This is just my halloween costume. And Sally spent so much time making it. And these presents, they belong to Sandy. I'm collecting them so I can return them." Jack said.

"If these are supposed to be in Christmas Town right now, how come they're here?" Jexi asked.

"No clue, but I'm sure Sandy Claws will be happy to have them back." Jack said as they went through the Christmas Town door and headed for Santa's workshop.

"Hmm. Not sure how these came into there. For...these were stolen recently." Santa said.

"Stolen?! Who dares steal from Christmas?" Pinkie said.

They then heard a ruckus inside the factory. Walking into it, they headed to where the presents were to see Lock, Shock and Barrel messing with them.

"You three! You took them!" Sora said startling them.

"Took what?" Shock asked.

"You stole the presents from Sandy Claws, didn't you?" Jack said.

"Not us." Barrel said.

"But…" lock said.

"It sounds like lots of fun!" Shock said.

"Run for it!" they all shouted running all over the room.

"Catch those little brats!" Donald said as they all ran after them. Hope saw the boxes and had an idea.

"See those boxes? Knock them into those!" Jack said. "They can't get out if they're contained."

They did so, trapping each one in a separate box before interrogating them.

"We told you. We didn't steal them." Shock said.

"Then what the heck are you guys even doing here?" Hope asked.

"We were searching for parts for Doctor Finklestein's experiment." Lock said.

"Experiment?" Hope asked. "Now that I think of it, he was working on something since last time."

"Yeah! Now we're gone." Shock said as the three kids ran.

"So how would we catch the real thief?" Hope said.

"Not to worry everyone." Jack said. "I have thought of a plan."

He lead the group and Santa to a narrow street. "This plaza seems perfect. We make fake presents, leave them for the thief while we lie and wait and them, we jump out and take them by surprise." Jack said.

"That plan is so crazy, it just might work." Hope said.

"That, I can agree with. We know he came to Christmas Town for gifts, he's gonna come back." Nami said. "Being a thief, I know how they think."

"All right. I'll agree to this plan. You can even use my workshop to make the gifts for this plan." Santa said.

"Of course, and I have a wonderful idea." jack said. "If we catch the thief, I wanna-" Jack began before Sora covered his mouth.

"No reward necessary." Sora said as he dragged Jack off.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Jack muffled.

Later…

"Stop kicking!" Donald said.

"Its not me, donald." Goofy said.

As it turned out, Jack had also prepared for where to jump out. The only place they could was inside the biggest box they could find, which just so happened to mean…

"I cant belive we didnt see this coming. Us, being bait inside this box." Knuckles said.

"Good plan, eh?" Jack said.

Outside the box, mechanical walking was heard as a large figure walked towards the boxes. It sucked one up as it prepared to take the big one before they jumped out. Before them stood a mechanical monstrosity of various parts.

"Dr. Finklesteins Experiment did it!" Jack said.

"Someone's gonna have to write an apology letter to the doc. Lets take it out!" Hope said.

"I dont wanna write that letter. Come on! The ones who land the most number of hits on the thing do not have to take part in writing the letter!" Jexi said.

"Not a problem." Natsu, Ranma, Pit, Luffy and Dan said as they charged the monster.

"There is absolutely no way I'm getting the load dropped on me!" Yosuke said shoving the five out of the way and slicing the things arms off with his Kunai. Summoning Jiraya, his persona drilled into the Experiment with a drill punch, boring through it and defeating it.

"Wow. 12 seconds to finish off the enemy. Thats a new record, Yosuke." Teddie said.

"Yes! So glad I'm not getting the load dropped on me!" Yosuke said.

"Actually, you kinda are. You were the only one who wrecked it." Hope said.

"Aw, man!" Yosuke said.

"Oh, no worries, my friend. I'll return this to the doctor and say it fell apart by accident. He'll belive it a faliure and start over." Jack said.

"So, it was some sort of experiment stealing my presents?" Santa asked as he arrived.

"Yeah. But I don't get why it was stealing Christmas Presents." Sunset said.

"Well, presents are a way of sharing your feelings for someone with one another as well as showing that you love and care for them. If I had to guess, the poor thing was looking for a heart." Santa said.

"I see." Sora said.

"Well, I'd best be doing my rounds now. Thank you all so much." Santa said leaving with Jack.

"That's so sad. All it wanted, was to feel just like us." Sunny said.

"Well, I'm sure things will get better from here." Pit said trying to cheer up the group.


	23. Return to the Savannah

The group arrived in the pride lands, back in their animal forms.

"Man, the more we come back here, the more i get used to this." Hope said stretching in his tiger form.

It was then they saw three figures running at them. It was the three hyenas they had met before.

"Aw man. Its just you guys. Man, we were hoping for a meal." the female one said.

"Hiya." Sora said.

"Don't give us any of that Hiya stuff. Thanks to you clowns, we're back to scavenging scraps for a living." the male one said.

"Hey, dont blame us, Banzai." Hope said.

"How did you know my name?" Banzai asked.

"It was just a guess. You didnt give us your names, so I'd just name you." Hope said.

"Yeah." Pinkie said being a monkey. "We were gonna name the girl Shenzi, and the stupid one…. uh...Ed."

Ed just laughed stupidly at that.

"Eh, its not so bad. We enjoyed that week dead elephant last week." Shenzi said.

"Hey, how's Simba doing?" Jexi asked as Shenzi laughed.

"Man, I gotta laugh everytime I hear that guys name." Shenzi said.

"Simba." Banzai said as Shenzi laughed. "Simba!" Banzai repeated as all three laughed.

"Okay, can you just tell us what he's up to?" Hope asked.

"Go and see for yourself. Simba is one wishy washy king." Shenzi said as the three ran off.

They traveled to pride rock to see a vision of an evil yet familiar Lion.

"Scar?" Hope said before it vanished.

"A ghost?" Donald wondered.

"We better tell Simba." Goofy said.

Climbing up the hill and into the cave, they saw Simba lying inside it. "You came back."

"SImba. We gotta tell you that…"

"A ghost of Scar is wandering Pride Rock, I know." Simba said. "They're saying its a symbol of the kingdom's end."

"What? Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Chopper asked.

"I just wish I knew what my father would do about it." Simba said.

"But he's not around here anymore. You gotta lead the kingdom your way." Goofy said.

"Youre right. I have to do what's right for my kingdom...and my child." Simba said.

"Yeah. Go and do it!" Hope said.

"Let's visit Rafiki. He might know something about this ghost." Simba said.

"Exactly what i was thinking." Jexi said as they went down to his tree.

"Ah. Visitors! Welcome! Welcome!" Rafiki said.

"Rafiki, we want to-" Nami began.

"Ask me about Scar's ghost, right?" Rafiki asked.

"You know everything before we even say it." Pinkie said.

"I'm a shaman! Of course I know!" Rafiki said.

"So, what can you tell us?" Hope asked.

"Well, the ghost seems to have been created from and connected to...Simba's weakness." Rafiki said.

"So how do we beat it then?" Usopp asked.

"The only one who can face this evil apparition is Simba himself. But that is all I know about it. The hyenas might have more useful information." Rafiki said.

"Then to the Elephant Graveyard." Simba said as they ventured off. They ended up in said graveyard to see the three hyenas.

"Ah man. Can't you guys just leave us alone?" Banzai said.

"What do you know about Scar's ghost?" Simba asked.

"What? Scar's ghost?" Shenzi said as Ed laughed with the three backing up.

"Maaybe." Banzai said as the three ran.

"They do know!" Sora said.

"Split up! Take em down one at a time!" Hope said.

"I'll fly up high and scout all of them out from above." Rainbow said spreading her eagle wings and taking to the air. "Looks like they're just sticking to the Elephant Graveyard. There's a big space with three routes to it. Try and trap them in there!"

The group worked fast chasing after each hyena until they were all eventually caught in the small space.

"Aw. Guess you caught us all." Banzai said.

"Now what do you know about Scar's ghost?" Simba asked.

"We don't know a thing." Banzai said.

"Wait, its comin back to me. That's the one who only hangs around fraidy cats, right Banzai?" Shenzi asked.

Just as she said that, Scar's ghost appeared behind them.

"There it is. There must be a fraidy cat around here somewhere." Shenzi said.

"So, how is being king, treating you? You must be an exceptional leader. After all, you are the son of the great Mufasa." Scar's voice echoed in Simba's mind as Simba ran.

"Simba!" Sora said.

"Running away, just as usual." the ghost said before vanishing.

"Dang, its messing with him." Hope said.

"That's not it. The ghost is...a result of Simba's doubts." Jexi said. "He's still unsure of himself."

"We have to help him through this. Who knows how he'll be if this keeps up. Or… he may become a Heartless if this ghost is still around." Hope said.

"But we don't even know where he went." Gemini said who was a horse.

"What about the oasis? Its where we saw him last time." Amy said.

"Thats exactly where we should go." Hope said.

They travelled across the land as they approached the Oasis where a Scar Ghost had just encountered Simba before vanishing.

"Simba. What's going on with you, man?" Sonic asked.

"Its no use. I'll never be the king my father was." Simba said.

"But you can't be like Mufasa. You can only be you. If people say they prefered you father, its because you haven't done much yet." Sora said.

"I know that." Simba said.

"So quit moping and do something." Luffy said.

"I can't!" Simba shouted.

"Simba. When you were young, did you want to be king?" Hope asked.

"Yeah." Simba said.

"So what would you have done for the pride that Mufasa never did?" Hope said.

"I see. I can never live up to what my father did. But I can live up to the title as king." Simba said.

"So lets go back and face your ghost." hope said.

They traveled back to Pride rock to find Nala and Pumbaa driven to the edge by the ghost. It then turned around and approach Simba as he arrived.

"Get out!" Simba said as the ghost vanished.

"Yes! We solved the problem!" Hope said.

"Uh...I don't think we're even close." Sonic said pointing to dozens of ghosts joining in one single place.

The group ran to where the ghosts compounded as a large monstrous heartless appeared in the savannah.

"A Groundshaker." Jexi said.

"That things HUGE! What is that, a kaiju heartless?" Hope asked.

"May as well be. Its the largest heartless in existence." Jexi said.

"Lets rought this thing up!" Luffy said.

"But uh… try not to get flattened. I think that things got more power than all of us combined." Usopp said.

"Just try and get on its back. Its actual weak point is up there." Jexi said.

"I'm on it!" Hope shouted as he ran under the Groundshaker and then crawled onto a grassy patch and climbed up on it until facing a shaman like heartless wearing a large mask.

"I get it, youre the one we need to hit, not the one attacking." Hope said. "So get ready. Sapphire tiger Genocide!" Hope said drilling and hitting the shaman multiple times.

"I may be similar to Larry now, but that dont mean i can still use my master Technique." Gemini said jumping into the air. "Bestial Mifune Ryu Kempo: Stampeding… Steel!" she shouted as fire hit the larger heartless's head. It roared loudly in pain as it felt the burns.

"This is it! I'll finish this!" Rainbow said swooping down. "Sonic Eagle Arrow!" Rainbow said piercing right through the heartless shaman as it fell of and cracked its mask in half. Its heart then flew out as the heartless and its ride vanished.

"And thats what happens when you mess with the Savannah!" Hope said.

The group returned to Pride Rock as they saw Simba looking out.

"He looks like he's okay now." Sora said.

"But I wonder, how long will we have to keep fighting heartless?" Hope asked.

"I guess, as long as I wield the keyblade, I'll keep fighting." Sora said.

"Ah, child. The struggle never ends! That is the secret of the Circle of Life." Rafiki said.

"Never ever?" Hope asked.

"The secret to victory...is a strong heart." Rafiki said. "Go on! Go on! Go go then! Go on! Get out! Yes, yes!" Rafiki said laughing. "Yes! It is time! You're fight continues!"

As they boarded the ships…

"Okay, thats all the worlds we've visited. Now we get to work trying to…" Hope said before something beeped on the console.

"Its a signal from Hollow Bastion. S...O...S?" Tails read.

"An SOS? Either theyre under attack, or someone is messing with us." Isaac said.

"We better check it out." Jexi said.


	24. Return to Virtual Reality

Upon returning to Hollow Bastion, they saw some soldiers still running about a bit.

"Huh? I thought things were under control here?" Sora wondered.

As they headed for the residential district, they saw the claymores moving around and trying to attack them.

"What's going on? Those things are suppose to go after the heartless, not us." Tails said before appearing before them were familiar heartless.

"Wait, those heartless are from Tron's world. They shouldn't be here." Naoto said.

"MCP must be acting up again. We should-" Hope started before Yuffie sliced them with her shuriken.

"Get inside now!" Yuffie said.

The ran inside of the house to see Cid, Dunban and Merlin inside.

"What the hecks going on?" Kanji said.

"Well, it all started when some weird stuff was goin on in Ansem's study. Leon and Aerith went to check it out." Cid said. "Apparently, the MCP got access to the Heartless Manufactory."

"Heartless Manufactory? A factory that makes heartless?" Hope said.

"Yeah. MCP's cracking out the ones from Tron's world and sending them into ours." Dunban said. "Its also begun messing with the town's security measures taking control of the claymores. We can't even leave our own homes without worry of being attacked."

"Then we know what to do. Go in to Space Paranoids and shut down the MCP for good. With trons help, of course." Odd said.

"Not gonna be easy. We haven't had any contact from Tron at all. But, we are working on something." Yuffie said.

"A kill program. Something to permanently derezz the MCP for good." Cid said. "It'll take a little time, but it should be done by the time you and Tron meet up. Head for the IO tower as soon as you meet with him."

"But how do we get in?" Hope asked.

"Same way as last time. The computer in Ansem's study. Its the only virtualizer here." Jexi said.

They dashed to Ansem's Study as Jeremie got in the seat.

"Okay. I'll be here when the program comes here. You guys try and find Tron." Jeremie said.

"Fire it up, Jeremie." Natsu said as the machine quickly virtualized the group.

They soon found themselves inside of the Cell Pit and saw it empty.

"Tron's not here?...The Game Grid!" Lemon realized. "He must have been taken to the Game Grid."

"Lets go." Kat said as the terminal warped them there to see Tron trying to defend himself against lots of heartless.

"Stay back!" Tron said as he was attacked from behind.

"Tron, were here for ya!" Hope said fending them off of tron.

"We gotta get him out as fast as we can!" Ulrich said as he ran and grabbed Tron as they retreated back to the Cell Pit.

"Tron, what's going on? Its like a war zone." Alisa asked.

"It is. The MCP is preparing for a war against all of the Users outside." Tron said.

"Its okay. We're going to get a special program to derezz the MCP. But you need to receive it inside the IO Tower." Aelita said.

"Understood." Tron said as they moved out towards the IO tower while fighting off the heartless. Inside the tower, they reached the download area where Tron stood on the platform as he sent his disc up.

"Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

"Leon just delivered the program. Its downloading right no-" Jeremie said before he cut out.

"Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

"The MCP must have blocked out user control." Tron said before the disc came back. "But it appears your special solution made it through. There are also flight routines for the solar sailer in here."

"So can you program it to get us directly to The MCP's room?" Hope asked.

"That's not how it works." Tron said as they entered the large sailer as it soared along a long line. "Now be on your guard. The MCP isn't going to let us just waltz in."

As they were sailing, several heartless jumped on board.

"This is not good. The sailer can only take so much weight. If we don't get them off, we'll crash even before we reach the MCP." Tron said.

"Then let's get them off!" Gajeel said as the heroes acted quickly launching the heartless off of the solar sailer as fast as they could. After the last one fell, they soon docked on a digital rock formation.

"We've reached the Mesa. The MCP is directly ahead." Tron said.

"Time to shut this guy, i mean program.. Down." Hope said.

Upon entering it, they saw a large red mass spinning around a long wall. But before they could get to it, Sark stood nearby.

"And he is?" Odd asked.

"Sark. The MCP's number 2." Tron said.

"The game is over, tenacious little bugs. Prepare for deresolution!" Sark said.

The Lyoko Warriors took the stand as they battled against Sark, keeping him down at every possible turn in order to keep him from getting the upper hand.

"You...all are strong." Sark said.

"Because they're better than you." Tron said.

"We would have made a good team, Tron." Sark said before Tron tossed his disc at Sark's forehead, sending him falling to the ground.

"Now for the MCP." Tron said looking at the red mass.

"Hey, big head! Stop spinning so i can smack ya across your digital face!" Natsu said.

"Tron! Don't you understand? We don't need user. We're advanced. They're superfluous. Come join me and we can rule the user world together!" the MCP said.

"MCP, you still don't get it do you?" Tron said.

"Sark...Sark! All my functions are now yours." MCP said as his programming went into Sark. Sark then began to get up as he grew to the size of a giant.

Titanica then grew large as she grappled with Sark. "Take care of the MCP. I'll handle his lackey!"

"Break down those barriers, then you be able to get attack his core directly!" Tron said.

The group began to attack the barriers as they broke enough space to get a very clear shot. "Running and execute!" Tron said as Sora fired Tron;s disc into the MCP as it screamed in pain.

"Access Approved!" Tron said as he was finished programming clusters.

"This is it!" Sora said pressing a main button that sent the clusters attacking the main core of the MCP.

The MCP spun faster as it turned blue before vanishing, the same going for Sark.

"Yes! We did it!" Tron said.

"Wow. So Tron has a silly side." Robin said.

Tron then got serious. "I learned it from all of you. But I have my silly limits."

"I hope from here on out, this place gets upgraded more." Lemon said.

"I don't. I actually like it how it is." Sora said.

"Now, before I crash, I owe you, Dimensional Heroes, Hope Squad, Sora, Donald and Goofy, my thanks. Because of you and all the users out there. I have grown stronger. And without you, I wouldn't have been able to defeat the MCP and free the system." Tron said.

"Youre welcome." Sora said before Tron hugged him.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Hope asked.

"I learned this was a custom between user friends." Tron said.

"Its like a promise that we'll see each other again." Goofy said as Tron hugged the others before backing up.

"I promise." Tron said as he backed up.

"Tron?" Aelita said before Tron turned to the hole and dived into it.

"Tron!" Sora, Donald and Goofy shouted.

Back in the lab, Jeremie was excited to have control back. "Okay. Looks like the system for the town is back in working order. And the only heartless left seem to be the local variety, which appear to be less than before."

"That's good." Aerith said as the group soon returned with sad faces.

"Tron, he.." Titanica said back in normal size. "He disappeared."

"Even after he promised, we'd see him again." Sora said.

The alarms then blared once more.

"What the heck? I thought you eliminated the MCP?" Jeremie said.

"We did." Hope said.

"Greetings friends. System is up and ready for user input." Tron's voice was heard from the computer.

"Tron!" the group shouted.

"Stay in touch." Tron said as Donald ran to the keyboard.

"Oh boy oh boy!" Donald said clicking the keys.

"H-hey! Stop that! It tickles!" Tron said.

"Tron is ticklish?" Happy said as Sora walked up to the keyboard and began clicking keys at random.

"I think Tron has been hanging around you guys too much." Yuffie said.

"W-wait wait." Tron said. "I wanna show you something I dug up in the system archives. You can see the town back when it was first built."

A light exploded from the screen as all over Hollow Bastion, light rained down all over as the group watched.

"Whoa! Wait, this seems familar somehow…" hope said.

"You know...this town had another name once." Aerith said looking up. "Radiant Garden."

"Ah! I knew it!" Hope said.

"Knew what?" Jexi asked.

"On our first trip here, I felt like this place was so familiar, now I know why." Hope smiled. "Its the town, where we all met up for the first time during our first journey across the worlds."

"Yeah. I remember that. We shared some good memories here. This place, was actually where we met Lea before he became Axel." Jexi said smiling.

Aqua smiled too. "Ven. Terra. I really wish the two of you could be here to share this. Maybe, we could have made things right if that event never happened." Aqua said to herself.

"I know how you feel." Rainbow said. "Terra was an awesome guy. He was strong and powerful like rock. I just wish, I could have saved him from Xehanort."

"And Ven, he was like Hope, so happy and carefree. Always trying to help everyone." Jexi smiled.

"You know, going down memory road, is always such a good thing." Hope said looking up.


	25. The Alternate Twilight Town?

The group arrived in Twilight Town near the station.

"So why did we bother coming here again?" Gray asked.

"Its cause of the picture!" Goofy said holding the photo of the Twilight Town gang. "We gotta go to that mansion."

"Yeah. The one where our new journey began." Hope said as they walked through town and headed for the gates. It was there that Hayner, Pence and Olette were on the ground.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" Sora asked.

"We got jumped is what." Hayner said as they slowly got up. "We were trying to save Kairi." Hayner said. "She's our friend too."

"Got it. But, why go this mansion?" Jexi asked.

"Word is, this mansion recieves a lot of strange visitors." Pence said.

"We think it might be the gateway to some alternate Twilight Town." Olette said.

"Alternate Twilight Town? Sounds pretty farfetched. What's the proof?" Sunset said.

"Goofy, show us that pouch and crystal." Pence said as Goofy got them out.

"I made that pouch myself, so there shouldn't be two of them." Olette said.

"And see this?" Hayner said showing a familiar trophy. "Its the trophy Seifer gave Hope. One of a kind. Same for the crystals. Each one a different color. Blue, red, yellow and green. But you have one of your own."

"Okay, i think that's really good proof, right guys?" Hope said as the agreed.

"So, where'd you get'em?" Hayner asked.

"Well, the pouch was from the king. When he gave us munny for the train, the crystal was already inside." Ruby said.

"But then, where did the king get it?" Hayner said.

"Obviously, this other town, right?" Erica said before Dusks appeared. Before one could attack, Mickey leapt out and slayed it.

"Watch out!" Mickey said.

"Mickey? But doesn't that mean?" Hope said as he saw Ladybug, Cat Noir, Shulk, Toma and Cyrille join in the fray.

"Sorry were late. We had to take care of other things before we joined up with you!" Toma said slaying a few Dusks.

"Glad youre here, though. " Hope said.

"You guys figured it out right? That theres a second Twilight Town?" Cat Noir asked.

"As well as a way to the Organization's Stronghold in there?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah, through this mansion. We got a clue from someone." Sora said.

"He thinks it might have been Riku." Goofy said.

"Its just a feeling." Sora said.

"Hmm. Then its probably right!" Mickey said.

"Then...he's okay?" Sora said.

"If that's what you think." Mickey said.

"You know something. Spill it mouse!" Yang said.

"I can't. I don't wanna break my promise." Mickey said.

"A promise...with Riku? Then he's okay!" Sora said as Mickey face palmed himself.

"Well, we may as well head inside." Mickey said as the heroes and the Mickey team walked inside.

"Okay. There should be a computer in the basement below us to take us to this alternate Twilight Town." Mickey said.

Heading down into the basement, the group saw the workings as they reached the computer as Jeremie began working.

"Okay. Good. Uh-oh. We can't get further without a password." Jeremie said.

"Wait, the password tron gave us." Hope said.

Jeremie tried it but got an error. "No good. Looks like Ansem might have used a different one for this one."

"We just have to think." Hope said.

"So, what else was in that box?" Cyrille asked.

"Just a photo." Goofy said.

"And the ice cream bar." Komasan said.

"Wait. That's it! Ansem the Wise loved ice cream!" Mickey said.

"So the password is...Sea Salt Ice Cream." Jeremie said typing it in as a machine started up.

The group braved themselves as they entered. After entering, they found a similar lab but with destroyed computers. Sora then had a vision of Roxas destroying them in anger.

"I get it. This is his Twilight Town. Roxas's Twilight Town." Sora said.

"So where is Roxas?" Hope asked.

"I don't know. I never met him." Mickey said. "But, Riku did tell me that he battled a Roxas once...and lost."

"He lost?" Hope said in surprise before a door rose. Going through it, they saw a strange portal. They found themselves in a strange tunnel where lots of nobodies resided and quickly attacked.

The group defended themselves, but the nobodies continued to multiply.

"Dang. There's so many." Sora said.

"Don't stop now or the darkness with overtake you!" said a voice as Axel appeared and cut a couple of the dusks down. "Get going!"

Dusks dogpiled him but Jexi got them off. "Are you all right?"

"Look, I kidnapped Kairi, but she got away from me. Then Saix got her. He's a member of the Organization. Now get going!" Axel shouted as Jexi attacked one coming behind them.

"Leave us alone!" he shouted as Axel got up ready to fight.

"Let's do this." Hope said as Nobodies tried to attack him from behind.

"Get outta the way!" Axel shouted as Hope got out as Axel sliced them up with his Chakrams.

"Whoa. Close call." Hope said.

"Hard to believe some guy we fought against in Castle Oblivion is fighting by our side." Megaman said.

"Well, people and Nobodies are unpredictable I guess." Roll said.

It wasn't long before the entire group was surrounded and worn down.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side." Axel said.

"This is bad. We cant keep this up or we'll be too tired to even face whatever's ahead." Hope said.

"Please. I can handle these punks. Watch this." Axel said as he tossed his CHakrams out as he floated into the air as a large fiery explosion followed. The heroes were unharmed as no nobody was left.

"Whoa." Sora said looking around before seeing Axel lying on the ground and slowly fading. "Axel! You're fading away."

"Well...that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. Not like nobodies even have beings." Axel said. "Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi. Oh! Almost forgot. Sorry for what I did to her."

"When we find her, you can tell her yourself." Sora said.

"Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it. You know? Haven't got one." Axel said.

"Youre right. But even nobodies can admit that they have feelings." Hope said as the others left before turning and saying. "Got it memorized?"

"Ah, touche kids." Axel chuckled.

"By the way, why were you here?" Hope asked.

"I wanted to see Roxas and maybe Xion. They were...the only ones I ever liked. They made me feel...like I had a heart. You know? You guys, kinda make me feel...the same. Kairi's in the castle dungeon." Axel said. "Oh. Almost forgot." he said getting out an ice cream stick with WINNER on it. "If you see Roxas, give this to him. And tell him...I never stopped missing him." Axel said shedding a tear before fading completely.

"I was right, even you guys can have feelings." Hope said. 


	26. Where Nothing Gathers Part 1

Stepping out of the portal, the ground saw they were in a dark city but before them stood a large white castle that floated over a crevice with the Nobody symbol on it.

"Is this it?"Hope said.

"Yep. This is Organization XIII's world. Its been called The World That Never Was." Mickey said.

"So this is it. This is where Nothing gathers." Jexi said. "They must be inside the castle."

"We should get ready for fights everywhere." Shulk said.

"Yeah. Its home to all the Nobodies and four of the Organization's survivors." Sci-Twi said.

"So we fight the Organization, beat Xemnas and find Ansem and Kairi and this whole mess is cleared up? It sounds so easy." Toma said.

"But it isn't. Let's not forget who we're up against. Xemnas, Xigbar, Luxord and Saix. We don't know what sort of tricks they have up their sleeves, but we'll face it together." Jexi said.

"You got that right." Hope said.

They traveled across the dark city. The Mickey group had chosen to go on ahead in search for Ansem while the hero group went to try and find Kairi.

As they approached the castle, they came across a see through bridge of sorts. Walking up it, they found the inside of the castle was even larger than it looked on the outside.

"Wow. They really have a good base here." Natsu said.

"Its even larger inside than outside. Its...wait, where's Sora?" Jexi asked before seeing Sora take up the rear as he rejoined them.

They walked through the castle, ready for battle whenever it might present itself. But as the reached some sort of battle platform, they saw Saix stand above them.

"Sora, heroes, you've all done well. Look up." Saix said.

Doing as he said, the group was stunned to see a large heart shaped moon shining up in the sky.

"Our Kingdom Hearts. Thanks to you all, we have collected countless hearts. Can you hear their euphoria?" Saix said. "Now all they need, is one more helping from the Keyblade wielder."

Around them appeared multiple heartless as Saix watched before seeing Maleficent and Pete across the way. "The intrusions never end." he said before vanishing.

"Why Pete, this is such a marvelous castle. I think we should acquire it." Maleficent said.

"Its...nice I guess. But what about all the heartless? This inbetween world is way too close to the darkness. They ain't gonna listen to us here." Pete said.

"Ah, but you underestimate me." Maleficent said as the two left.

As the heroes fought, they heard another fight nearby as they looked up to see Kairi and a familiar looking person fighting alongside her both with keyblades.

"Is that...Xehanorts Heartless? What is going on?" Sora said before seeing a small pink diamond like arrow near him.

Xigbar was standing there as he fired a barrage that took out the heartless.

"Hey there, Baby Blue. Ya made it." Xigbar said.

Hope got serious and walked up with alot of the heroes as Xibar jumped down, weapons sheathed.

"You know, you have to be the most annoying member of the organization ive met." Hope said.

"Seconded." Jexi said.

"Hmm. Sounds like you haven't been a good boy." Xigbar grinned.

"Quit acting like were still kids, Xigbar." Sora said.

"Shut it. You aren't even half the hero the others were." Xigbar said.

"Yeah? Well you're mouth is bigger than your fighting skills." Sonic said.

"Whether you like it or not, were taking you out. Time to pay you back for all the abuse I've taken from you up until now." Hope said assuming a stance.

"Heh. So you really wanna be punished that badly. Fine, then I guess your time is up!" Xigbar said. "Distort, Sharpshooters!" Xigbar said as his arrowguns appeared. "No. 2, the Freeshooter. That's what I'm called around here."

"I hope you're ready to pay up for everything you said to my friend." Jexi said.

"Come on, I still got enough for you and everyone in your little playgroup. But…" Xigbar said as he changed the space of the arena, leaving only Hope standing there. "I'd prefer one on one." Xigbar grinned.

"You and me, huh?" Hope said.

"Face it, baby blue. If you don't own up to these guys, you can't even touch Xemnas." Xigbar said. "I'm gonna fill you with air holes and make you come out worse than what I did to the puppet."

"Well you better get ready, cause I'm taking those arrowguns off you by force and giving them to Linkle!" Hope said before Xigbar appeared on the ledge. "He's running? No... he's getting a sniping position!" Hope said as the arrows fired at him from above.

"You forget I was a mercenary before becoming a nothing? I'm the best sniper I know." Xigbar said firing as he got a few shots in on Hope.

"Yeah. That's right." Hope said. "He is a sniper." he thought. "But there's something I can do too." he said hitting a few shots back.

"Heh. You clever little sneak." Xigbar said warping above Hope and standing on air as he fired homing shots.

"Whoa!" Hope said dodging. A lone heartless grunt then charged in and cut Hope across his left finger just as he was about to assume Wisdom mode. When the light of Wisdom mode and the shadows mixed, Hope was covered in blackness as well as gained yellow eyes.

"Heh. Thats new. You're almost like a heartless, you know." Xigbar said.

"Anti...form…" hope said as the blackness inched across him and into his left arm. "I'm not just gonna… lie back and let this form… do what it wants!"

The left Sleeve on Hopes shirt became long and black as a black glove covered his hand. A stitch was over the gloves pinky slip as Hope felt balance.

"What? He pushed the Anti Form back and controlled the darn thing. Well, not like its gonna." Xigbar said before Hope vanished and appeared behind him. "Damn, he's fast." he thought as Hope struck him.

"Let's go, my new friend." Hope said as the black ness on his arm converted into a human shape with a mask. "Anti Heartless, type H!"

"It took on a form?!" Xigbar said as the Anti-Hartless dashed and hit Xigbar to hope, both dashing to the guy.

"Now, type H!" Hope shouted.

"Okay. Now you've gotten me mad." Xigbar said as several warp holes appeared all over. "Its time for a shower!" he said sticking the guns through them as they randomly fired through different holes.

"Shield! Now!" Hope said as the type H made a large dome over him as it took all the hits for him. After the shower, Hope and the type H leapt at Xigbar as they both gave a fatal attack to him.

The room soon returned to normal as Xigbar tried to fire a last shot only to collapse as his weapons faded.

"Bummer. End of the road." he said as he started to fade.

"Hope, you beat him!" Jexi said. "But who's this?"

"Names…" Type-H said. "Anti-Heartless, type H. You could say I'm now a little part of Hope."

"You talk?" Hope said.

"Hey, don't go too surprised. Despair is you dark side. But I'm not like the actual personification made from you. I'm more of a controlled version of it that now resides within you." Type H said.

"So, are you actually gonna help?" Hope Asked.

"Only when you need it. Just don't call me out too often, wears me down." Type H said, disappearing.

"Well, He was lively." Erica said.

"Come on! Kairi's on the upper level!" Sora said as they ran past where Xigbar had faded from. They ran up the stairs to see Kairi with Xehanort's Heartless.

"Wow. You were great out there!" Donald said.

"Oh?" Kairi said as she turned to the group.

"Hey, you, with the silver hair. Since when did our friend get so good with a Keyblade." Hope asked. "Wait, have we….met before?"

"I'm no one. Just a castaway from the darkness." he said.

"Man, you cant fool anyone, especially me. Talking and looking like that… Riku." Hope said.

Sora and the others were in shock.

"THAT'S Riku!?" they said.

"Hmm. You always were too clever for our own good, Hope." he said with Rikus voice.

"I guess you took on the form of Xehanort's Heartless cause…" Hope said.

"I had no choice. I needed the darkness to combat someone. In order to save him." Riku said pointing to Sora.

"Sora? But….you let yourself go to it...to beat Roxas?" Hope asked.

"Yes. It was the only way." Riku said. "I was really hoping you wouldn't find me."

"Well, you should tell sora that. He's been worried sick about you ever since we came back from the Realm of Darkness." Hope said.

"I know he has. But you've been seeing me sometimes." Riku said.

"The box and the encounter on the mountain. You left those clues. You were trying to lead us here." Dan said.

"I was worried you guys wouldn't get them. Sora never did pick the brightest friends." Riku said.

"Hey!" the group said.

"I don't care about any of that. I'm just happy I found you." Sora said.

Continuing onward, they soon came across a room that resembled a graveyard.

"What is this place? Its pretty creepy." Cerebella said.

"The Proof of Existence. It shows while members still live and which no longer exist. Red is erased, blue still exists." Riku said.

"Hmm." Hope said as he looked at them. "And I guess we can't move on until we beat the other surviving members."

"Yes. That's right." Riku said.

"Saix and Luxord are the only other members besides Xemnas. We need to go for one of them." Jexi said.

"I think we should split up for this." Jexi said. "My team will go after Luxord, Hope, your team can go for Saix."

"No way in Texas, Jexi." Gemini said. "Saix broke Hopey's arm before. We'll take Luxord."

"Yeah." Hope said. "Besides, that guy almost killed us with the Pearls own cannons, and he was smiling. I want a shot at him for real, not tricks of his."

"Fine. Then let's have good luck." Jexi said as they split. 


	27. Where Nothing Gathers Part 2

Hopes team ran across the courtyard with Riku and Kairi, stopping to see a path of light to a heart shaped moon.

"Whats going on up there?" Hope aske.d

"Its the King and Diz… i mean Ansem the Wise. They must be higher up." Riku said.

Before they could move, Luxord appeared and surrounded them all but Hope with cards. And with a snap of his fingers, they vanished.

"So, mano a mano, huh?" Hope said.

"Precisely. I rather we skip the formalities. Start the clock, Fair Game!" Luxord said as cards appeared in his hands.

A meter appeared with figures of Hope and Luxord on two giant clocks.

"I get it. This is your way of battling. Our lives arent just on the line, but our time too." Hope said.

"The Gambler of Fate is what I am known as. I constantly wager my life and more. Whoever runs out of time first is the loser." Luxord said.

"Well, no sense in putting it all in. Guess its all or nothing for the both of us!" Hope said as he and Luxord exchanged a glare.

"Hmm. I agree. Cards!" Luxord said setting up a few giant cards.

Hope was punching through a few as Luxord hid inside on and shuffled with others, making him hard to find.

"He's drawing this out. We take damage, we lose time. We even lose time no matter what. He's trying to wait it out so I'll end up losing." Hope thought.

He focused and saw the card with Luxord's body on it and flipped it, releasing him and attacking.

"Hmm. I'll admit you're quite good at this game. But you haven't even begun to see the true terror of my power!" Luxord said.

"Show me." Hope said.

(Cue: MVC Dr. Strange Theme)

"Well, look who's on top of the game!" Luxord said scattering cards all over the field.

"Now what?" Hope said before Luxord vanished but soon reappeared as he struck Hope with the cards he just scattered.

"The whole field of cards...is now my full on arsenal." Luxord said.

"So this is your game?" Hope said as he looked at the time and saw him quickly falling behind of Luxord.

"Yes. It is. It won't take too long before you lose whatever time you have left." luxord said slashing into him/

"I'll admit, I;ve never been one to finish a game and win. But you know something?" Hope said. "Before all this, I was great at strategy. I knew you were gonna go in for the kill now. Which leads me to block and… finish you here!"

He tossed Luxord into the air as hope leaped after him and attacked from every direction, rapidy deteriorating luxords time.

"Youre finished!" Hope said going in for one last hit as Luxord erected a barrier of cards. "Not gonna work!" Hope said as his aura manifested into claws and slashed through him and the cards.

Luxords stood there on the ground holding his wound as he faded. After which the cards returned and gave back the people they took.

"Yahoo! Ya beat him, Hopey!" Gemini said,

"Yeah. As Luxord might say, I play the game quite well." Hope said.

"Indeed. You made the wiser choice of facing him instead of Saix." Titanica said.

"Now we have to hurry to Saix's location and hope the others have gotten started already." Riku said.

Meanwhile with the Jexi and Sora group, they entered the room to see Saix standing there with a large blue claymore in his hands.

"Only you could have made it this far...Roxas." Saix said.

"That's really getting old!" Sora said.

"Yeah! He's Sora!" Donald said.

"Hmm. Surge, Lunatic." Saix said as the claymore gained a sharper edge. "Different name, same fate."

"Yeah, we'll we're gonna kick your ass!" Luffy shouted.

"Hmm." Saix said as he floated into the air. "Moon, shine down!"

Saix absorbed the moonlight of the heart shaped moon as he entered a berserker like state.

"Hes stronger now then when we met him back then." Jexi said. "He's using the moon to give him a power boost."

As Saix struck, smaller claymores stuck in the ground.

"Hmm…" Sora said grabbing one. "I'll take this… and use it to deplete his rage."

Sora held the claymore as he began beating Saix repeatedly as the rage vanished from Saix as he attacked normal with the claymore.

Rainbow then too out Arpeggio, which surprised Saix.

"So, you defeated Demyx and took his weapon, but that weapon won't do much work on me." Saix said as he was quickly overpowering Rainbow.

"Dang it. He's right." Rainbow said getting pushed back bit by bit.

As Saix continued to push her back, Jexi came and pushed him off her. "You're fights with me, Saix."

"Fine then." Saix said as he charging at Jexi who raised an arm to block as he hit it, feeling it hit something like iron. "What is this?"

"Something I learned. I can use my aura in more ways than offense. I can now use it to make a steel like defense!" he said pushing Saix off.

"Hey! You're ripping off my style!" Gajeel said.

"I've learned you can't always attack. Sometimes the best offense is a good defense." Jexi said.

Saix and Jexi clashed all across the room as Jexi continued to block as they pushed the other back before Jexi lunged at Saix. "Let's stop this for good. Ultimate Color…Final Slash!" he shouted slashing through Saix as he dropped his weapon. He slowly slumped to the window.

"Why? Kingdom Hearts. Where...is my heart?" Saix said as he faded away.

"Good riddance. That was for breaking hopes arm, you jerk." Rainbow said.

"Now there's only one of them left, Xemnas." jexi said.

" leader of the Organization and the sole survivor." Sci-Twi said.

"But...I don't get it. Why does everyone keep calling me Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Its because...Roxas is your Nobody." Indigo said.

"My...Nobody? But I never...oh. Right." Sora said.

"It was when you went to save Kairi." Rarity said.

"Yeah. Roxas was a member of the Organization but left. And you know, I think the reason he left, was because he really wanted to meet you." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. I wish I had met him too." Sora said.

"Now come on! We gotta meet up with hope and Riku and stop Xemnas!" Dan said as they ran back to the Proof of Existence to see the barrier ahead gone.

"Huh? What happened to the barrier?" Nami asked.

"We beat Saix and I guess Hope defeated Luxord. Now there's no one left keeping us away from Xemnas." Jexi said.

"Guys!" Hope said as the others met up with them.

"Good. We're all here. Which means we're ready for what's ahead." Jexi said.

As they ventured ahead, they saw the Mickey group and Ansem with the strange machine pointed at the moon.

"Please, reconsider." Ladybug said to Ansem.

"I am doing as my heart commands. Run my friends, it is going to self destruct and anything could happen." Ansem said.

Appearing behind him was a familiar face.

"I was wondering who would interfere with my Kingdom Hearts. Ansem the Wise, you look pathetic." Xemnas said.

"Xehanort, you are just as stubborn as me when it comes to research." Ansem said.

"Students do take after their teachers." Xemnas said.

"Hehehe. Xehanort, you were a foolish apprentice and you are still a fool. Any world you create will be nothing but an empire of ignorance." Ansem said as Xemnas smirked as he vanished.

"Okay, what just happened?" Hope asked.

"Ansem is going to sacrifice himself." Cyrille said bluntly. "He's taking out Kingdom Hearts as well as himself."

"Man, Cyrille. You make bad moments look even worse." Toma said as the machine sparked. "But she is right. Get back!"

The others retreated as the machine exploded in a huge light, which also affected the Kingdom Hearts moon. A huge dark hole appearing in it as hearts rained down upon the city as Dusks grabbed at them while the Shadows started to climb up the castle.

"Urgh! This isnt good!" Hope said. "Riku, use that darkness to...Riku?" he said as he saw a normal looking Riku with a blindfold over his eyes. He removed it to look at himself.

"Ansem did say almost anything could happen." Mickey said.

"Youre back to normal!" Sora said.

"Yeah. I don't belong to the darkness anymore." Riku said.

"Now lets end Xemnas." Hope said.

Riku tossed off his coat as they ran into the castle. But as they climbed up it, they soon saw the Shadow Heartless quickly approaching.

"There's too many to fight off single handedly." jexi said.

Then, appearing before the group was Maleficent and Pete.

"Go you fools and leave these creatures to us!" Maleficent said.

"Yeah, what she said!" Jay said dropping in front of the two with a persian sword in hand.

"Why are you helping us?" Hope asked.

"I'll be frank with you. No one will end your lives but me alone." Maleficent said. "You will be the one who ends Xemnas. But, make no mistake, I have forgotten my vengeance against you. Once this is all over, I shall have my revenge on all of you!"

Hope and the others ran into the casle for real.

"You really wanna let em go? That was your chance!" Pete said.

"It doesnt really matter. Our chance is coming again real soon." Jay said.

"Exactly." Maleficent said. "I have felt it, disturbances in the outer worlds. Soon, there will be another crisis, and when that happens, we will be the ones to ally with whoever caused it, and help them win. And not that, but all of those worlds will belong to us!" she said laughing.

"Yeah. We's gonna take em all." Pete said. "And no hero on the other side gonna stop us. We're on top!"

It wasnt long before they reached the center of the castle and came face to face with Xemnas.

"Xemnas! This stops now!" Hope said.

"My Kingdom Hearts….ruined. Tell me this then, why is it that you shun the darkness and not the light? Both are important to the balance of all things." Xemnas said.

"Well, the darkness is very...scary. But its not like we hate it." Mickey said.

"Its because of whoever's lurking inside it." Riku said.

"Then allow me another question. You have both light and darkness but choose to live in light, but why do you loathe us, those who teeter on the edge of nothing, shunned away by both light and dark?" Xemnas asked.

"Easy. You messed up our worlds." Hope said. "You Nobodies, you have no hearts. No, that's not true. Some of you did have feelings like those who resembled hearts. Axel, Xion, Roxas. Those three were best friends and you messed with them. That's something I can't forgive!"

"Hahaha. I see. I cannot feel anything….not even sorrow." Xemnas said as the area began to morph and change.

Sora, Hope and Jexi soon found themselves alone somewhere in front of the dark skyscraper in the city and the only person there was Xemnas.

"See the power of No. 1, the Superior of the Inbetween. Vanish...Interdiction!" Xemnas said as red ethereal blades came from his hands.

"So thats how were gonna do this, huh?" Hope said as the others got ready.

(Cue- Megalovania {Undertale} Metal Version)

The three ran at Xemnas as they clashed with one another with Xemnas managing to keep his ground against the three despite their power.

"Hmm. Well, he's very strong. Then again, this is Xehanort's nobody we're talking about." jexi said.

"I know. But, I'm not giving up, not after everything he's done." Hope said glaring at Xemnas. "He's hurt too many people just to let this go. I'm taking him down!" Hope said as Xemnas appeared on the Skyscraper. Hope ran up it as Xemnas fell. The two of them had a short clash before knocking Xemnas to the ground floor.

Jexi then went in with Sora as they both clashed with Xemnas and his blades as the fight escalated quickly. Hope soon joined the fray as they kept going at it.

"Do you not see how pointless this is? You three should know, that nothings can exist like you can." Xemnas said.

The illusion of the skyscraper then stopped as they went back to the real space where the three began to wake.

"What...was that all a..bout?" Jexi said looking up as they saw a huge door before them.

"What is that door? Where's Xemnas?" Hope asked.

"He's inside...Kingdom Hearts" Riku said pointing to the door.

"This is really, the final battle." mickey said. "We best be ready. No telling whats inside." 


	28. Where Nothing Gathers Part 3

Inside the door stood a large city. It was completely dark with a large dragon like nobody looking over it as Xemnas looked down on it all as he sent the buildings right at them.

"Xemnas must be inside that dragon tower thing. So lets go forward and not stop until Xemnas is done for!" hope said.

He leapt from building to building as Sora followed, slicing some in half. The others followed and soon enough, they transitioned to two cannons, one team on either side. Dusks then appeared.

"Knock those suckers into the cannons, that'll make a dent in its engines." Hope said as the heroes battled against the Nobodies, alternating between each cannon, weakening them each until they finished off both.

They soon reached the head of the dragon as they saw Xemnas in royal looking armor wielding a large sword.

"Pour it on him!" Hope said as the others charged in and laid blow after blow on Xemnas, until he finally came out of the armor.

"Xemnas, this is all just evil. Don't you even remember what its like to even care for people?" Sora asked.

"Unfortunately...I don't." Xemnas said as he vanished.

A dark portal soon opened behind them as Namine walked through it, all see through and also running through was Pluto.

"Hey, boy." mickey said as the dog licked him.

"Whoo hoo! Home here we come!" Goofy said running through as Donald and Mickey followed. The heroes began going through one after the other until Sora, Kairi, Riku Jexi and Hope were left. As they watched Roxas appear see through like Namine and both returning to their original people, Kairi was walking through before the whole castle shook. The portal closed behind Kairi leaving Sora, Riku, Jexi and Hope on the castle as they saw the large dragon come to life as it flew across the sky.

"Its not over yet." Riku said as he saw two glider things. "Get on those!"

The four slid down as Riku and Jexi took the pilot stands as Sora and Hope took the laser stands as they flew after the dragon.

"Hope. You have a laser on your stand. Charge it then let it loose!" Jexi said.

As Sora fended off the dragon, Hope charged the laser until full and fired, damaging the dragon greatly. They soon wound up in an empty space and jumped to where Xemnas's armor form was as the gliders fell into oblivion.

"Hey, Riku. I never got to thank Namine before." Sora said.

"No worries. When we're done, you can thank her all you want." Riku said.

The four then went at the armored Xemnas and his sword until a large flash occured.

They soon stood in a white and black space and stood upon a clear platform.

"Heroes from the Realm of Light, I cannot allow it to end here...not yet. If light and darkness are both eternal, than that must be the same for nothing. Eternal." Xemnas said.

"You're right. Light and Darkness do go one forever. Nothing probably goes on forever too. But guess what?" Riku said.

"Even youre not eternal!" Hope said.

"Hatred and anger are everlasting." Xemnas said as the four went for a final clash. It went on for what seemed like forever as they fought to overpower Xemnas. It wasn't until a certain point that Xemnas's hands sparked as it turned dark as thousands of lasers surrounded the four.

"Protect!" Jexi shouted as the four had to be extremely quick as they worked hard to protect themselves from the incoming lasers as they each fired one after the other, leaving no chance for the four to rest. Explosions followed each laser fire as they soon stopped as the four rested. Xemnas then acted quickly knocking Riku and Jexi away as he pointed his Ethereal blades at Sora and Hope.

As he was about to strike, Riku and Jexi jumped in and guarded for them. As Xemnas was about to strike once more as Riku handed his keyblade, Way to the Dawn, to Sora as he and Jexi were knocked away once more.

Sora then dual wielded both of them as he attacked Xemnas head on with both of them before knocking him into the air. Sora then held his own Keyblade to Riku as both fired a beam of light out of it that pierced Xemnas. He floated there fading, trying to reach for them until completely fading away.

"Whew.." Hope said kneeling down. "It's finally over…" Hope said as Jexi had a hand on his shoulder.

"It is. Need some help getting up?" Jexi asked.

"Just a hand over my shoulder." Hope said.

The four traversed the Realm of Darkness after this before reaching a dark ocean with dark rocks.

"So, this is the Realm of Darkness huh? It looks...kinda peaceful actually." Jexi said to Hope.

"Yeah. Leaves a sort of calm feeling." Hope said as the two walked to the shore with Sora and Riku as they sat on the shore and watched the waves crash and roar.

"You two just gonna stay here?" Riku asked.

"Maybe we rest for a little bit. Not like we have a way out right now." Jexi said.

Riku just smiled before something washed up next to him. He saw it was a message in a bottle. He opened it and looked inside. "Sora, I think this is for you."

Sora the took the letter and began to read it.

"Thinking of you, wherever you are.

We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend.

Now I will step forward to realize this wish.

And who knows:

starting a new journey may not be so hard,

or maybe it has already begun.

There are many worlds, but they share the same sky —

one sky, one destiny."

-Kairi

"Heh. That kairi." Hope said before a bright light shined over the ocean.

"Is that?" Jexi said.

"A Door to the Light." Sora said as he got up. "Come on. We'll all go together!"

"Yeah." Jexi said as they ran for the door. As soon as they did, they found themselves falling through the sky as they hit the ocean before quickly surfacing.

"Whoa. What a rush. But...where are we?" Hope wondered.

"Hope...look." Jexi said pointing forward. They were stunned to see that where they landed...were the Destiny Islands. And on the beach stood Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Mickey and the other heroes waving to them.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hope asked.

"Aren't I always?" Jexi joked as the two of them ran to the beach with Sora and Riku as the other teams ran towards them.

After a long and grueling battle, the worlds were finally safe.

The Land of Dragons..

"Whew… it's all over, huh girl?" Mushu asked.

"I'm glad it is, but before, I had hope to thank. He was the honorable one, and I'll never forget what he did for me." Mulan said.

"And all of China will remember him." The Emperor said revealing a stature of hope carrying a blue light crystal and a large dragon around him. "We will never forgoet him with this. We will always remember him, Hope The Victor, the Honorable Warrior."

Beast's Castle….

Belle and Beast danced in the ballroom together as the servants watched. One moment, the two were dancing as them selves in and in one other, Belle was dancing with the Beast back as a human prince.

"M-master! The curse… its been lifted!" Lumiere said as the other servants began to be cured.

"Hmm. That girl was right. I can change fate." Beast said.

Olympus Coliseum….

Hercules and his friends looked up with happiness at a newly rebuild coliseum as Auron watched from the gates and then to the sky.

"Gotta say herc, those kids sure showed hades who's boss." Phil said.

"If it weren't for them, I dunno what a true hero would be for me. They might be true hereoes today." Herc said.

"Dont relax yet, Wonderboy. Hades is still scheming to take you out one of these days." Meg said.

"Well, I'll be ready when he does." Hecules said.

"Heh. You guys...you really did something." Auron said as he walked down into the Underworld.

Atlantica…

Triton watched from a far with flounder and Sebastian as Ariel and Eric went on their wedding cruise.

"So, what will you do now, Triton?" Sebastian asked.

"With Ursula gone, I think I will pay that other castle a visit. Ryugu castle, was it? Ruled by that human queen, Otohime." Triton said."D

"Then maybe you'll like an escort?" Torrentia asked forming her upperbody.

"But of course. After all, I may have this trident, but no king deserves to be in another castle without his head of the royal guard." Triton said.

"Head of the Royal Guard?" Torrentia asked as her eyes sparkled.

"Of course, my dear. You earned it." Triton said.

"I have the invitation her Majesty Otohime sent to ya, your majesty. Hope you dont get distracted by her… eh, seashells." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, do you think me the merman to fall to Otohimes beauty? I think not. Hopefully, I'll meet those trouble makers there, and hope theres not too much of a conflict." Triton said.

Twilight Town…

A tournament was in process as the finals had begun with Hayner vs Seifer.

"Dont think I'll go easy on ya, buddy." Seifer said.

"Good. Cause I wasn't going to go easy either." Hayner said.

The two ran to the other and clashed.

Port Royal…

Jack Sparrow was, In esence, at the gallows as will watched.

"Of course, this is how it ends for this amazing pirate. I knew myself well." Jack said.

Will then leaped into action and helped jack away from the british as he went to the top of the wall.

"Sparrow! Dont suppose you'll catch those heroes on your sailing again?" Will asked.

"Hard to say. After all, pirates don't exactly have good morals." Jack said as he fell off the wall.

"It's a pirates life for you isnt it… Savvy?" Will said.

Radiant Garden….

"Got the news. The Organizations history." Leon said.

"Yep. One of them heroes sent the info to me a while ago." Cid said.

Yuffie was slumping in her said.

"Yuffie? Aw, dont tell me youre not happy." Cid said.

"I am, its just… an epic battle and i wasnt there? I really wanted in on some more action than the fight here in Radiant Garden. Oh well, who knows. I might just go out there and scrounge up some new action for myself." Yuffie grinned.

"Fine with me. Just dont get into too much trouble, or I'll have cloud or tifa track you down." Leon said.

100 Acre Wood…

"Good morning to you, Pooh." Piglet said.

"Oh, hello piglet." Pooh said.

"Whatever is the matter? You seem more down than usual." Piglet said.

"It is because I miss sora and those fellows. It wont be the same with them around. I just do wish there was someone like them around these parts." Pooh said.

As if his wish was granted, Pooh saw a young boy in yellow walking down the path, curious about where he was.

"Well, I guess wishes really do come true." Pooh smiled as he walked towards him.

Halloween Town…

"Ah, yet another successful Halloween, and christmas of course." Jack Skellington said.

"Jack, when willl you take your mind off what Santa is up to?" Sally asked.

"Christmas will always be a fascination to me...but Halloween is just as important. Now come along, i have some new ideas for next years Halloween." jack smiled.

The Pride Lands…

Simba looked out over pride rock with his friends.

"Man, those guys were really something to snap you outta your Hakuna Matata groove. Not that Pumbaa or myself are complaining." Timon said.

"Timon, though theres nothing wrong with not worrying about what is in front of you, they helped me see that I can't run from my past. I had to take charge." Simba said.

"Mufasa would be proud to see you rule your way, Simba." Nala said.

"I owe it all to them. Especially that tiger." Simba said.

"Uh, quick question, did anyone ever notice that a tiger was roaming the Pride Lands when Tiger's aren't even native to these parts? Pumbaa asked.

"I know, right? I was asking that the minute I saw Hope." Timon said. "I just didn't wanna sound stupid."

Rafiki was then walking out holding a lion cub as he held it over Pride Rock as the masses cheered.

It's the Circle of Life!

It's the wheel of fortune

It's the leap of faith

It's the band of hope

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the circle, the circle of life!

Timeless River…

The Past Pete got on his conductors hat as he set sail while the Past Mickey ran toward the boat and secretly lied down on the rear of it.

"Now that the copy o' mes outta the way, time to get this thing back on track. Still wish I knew who that guy was. He sure was handsome as me, I'll give him that." Pete said.

Agrabah…

"Oh, man! Sora had a battle with Jafar, and he didnt invite me?" Genie asked.

"Sorry Genie, we were kinda focused on him. But we still needed you. I mean, who's gonna fix Agrabah?" Aladdin said.

"You got it Al! One spruced up Agrabah comin up!" Genie said.

"Uh, no. Just the way it looked." Aladdin said.

"You sure? Fine. But let me know if you wanna add a few swimming pools and a freeway!" Genie said as he got to work.

Space Paranoids…

It was in the IO tower where Tron was receiving his disc back as he installed it. He found nothing was happening to him as he shrugged. But as he moved, parts of his body moved rhythmically.

"Is this… dancing?" Tron said. "Those Lyoko Warriors." he said as he danced his way out.

Disney Castle…

"Oh, Mickey! Youre back! I'm so happy you made it home!" Minne said as they exchanged a hug.

"Gosh, I really missed the place, and I missed you a lot too, Minnie." Mickey said.

"Oh Mickey." Minnie said as the two touched noses.

"Ah. Another happy ending." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Donald said as the others were with them.

"So, what are you and riku gonna do now?" Hope asked.

"Were heading back to the Islands. The worlds are great, but for now, its time to rest." Sora said.

"No kidding. Say jexi, wanna go for a drift on the lanes together?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. And we can talk on the way to the ship." Jexi said as they walked. "You know, Kat, Isaac and Ryuko left the team."

"Really?" Hope asked.

"The crisis the kingdoms were discussing were about the Nobodies. Not that they're gone, they decided to go back to their worlds. Sorry if you wanted to know them a little more." Jexi said.

"So, Linkle, Roy, Killua and Gon are staying around?" Hope asked.

"For a while longer." jexi smiled. "It kinda feels nice to have this crisis taken care of."

It was in a familiar place in Paris when a figure began to awake startling some of the people. "Huh? What the heck are you…" it said before looking in the window was Axel. But he found the markings under his eyes gone. "I'm….a person again." he said looking at himself. No longer was there Axel, now there was Lea.

But there was a crisis already in the making as Jexi spoke his previous words. Maleficent and Pete were in a room where a shadow of a woman was on the other side.

"Your ambition of your plan came highly reccomended, you know." Maleficent said. "I had no idea that you were the leader of an organization meant to cause dimensional chaos. Now, listen, I am only going to say this once. We both want to rule the worlds in a different way, and this plan of yours is very interesting. Me and my associate would like to take part."

"Yeah. We can be pretty nasty if it comes right down to it." Pete said.

"But do not mistake me for a full ally. While we may be under this agreement, we are to always stay connected. If my any means you and your own associate attempt to go off track. I will not hesitate to obliterate you. Can you understand that, you?"

The female shadow smirked at the proposal. "You and I have a deal, Maleficent."it said as it evilly laughed with Maleficent and Pete joining in.

"Hehehe, I don't get it, why are we laughing?" Pete said.

To be continued….IN DIMENSIONAL….HEROES…..UNIVERSE!


End file.
